


All-Seeing-Eyes

by ezaldan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaldan/pseuds/ezaldan
Summary: Follow a guy from earth who finds himself in the world of Naruto. Given powers similar to a game interface, he starts living as Hinata Hyuga, is turned into the reincarnation of the Rabbit Goddess and finds a way to "cultivate" in a world that was never meant to house immortals.Matt is in societies eyes your average guy. He lives his days as everyone else does, slowly drifting from one place to another, never really standing out. In his opinion he feels himself trapped inside his male body, slowly suffocating from outward expectation for him, until he falls into depression and at the end seeks freedom by committing suicide. Who could have expected him to be given a chance for a new life in another world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reborn with the All-Seeing-Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511816) by Dexad. 

_**Congratulations!**_  
_** You have died!**_  
---  
  
That was what greeted me right after I succeeded killing myself. Normally people wouldn't be necessarily happy about being congratulated on a succeessful death, but I certainly am beyond happy. For one not only did I finally free myself from a lot of expectations, but that blue screen can only signify *that* and with *that* I meant being rewarded with possibly some otherworldly power like videogame powers and with it must follow a reincarnation, right?  
  
Anyway let's take a step back so that I can explain my situation. My name is Matt or what has been my name up to this precise moment. I managed to live for 17 years on Earth as someone that never really stood out from the million other humans on the planet. During my childhood I noticed that something about myself didn't really feel *right*.

When I asked my parents if everything is fine with me, they would always just answer that I am a healthy little boy. Even if I felt that statement to be my problem, I didn't confront my parents after all they ought to now what is wrong with me, right?

Weeks then months went by until puberty really kicked in and that was when I really knew what my problem was. At that point it was simple to notice that my more girly behaviour must have had some deeper roots than just my immediate friendbase, which till then had been only girls.

When I asked my parents again, if I really am a boy, they started with a big lecture about my body and that I will be a man one day. Obviously that still left me reluctant to accept, in fact I knew I didn't want to be a man. So it came to no surprise that my conservative educated father completely flipped out and started 'educating' me to accept the correct mindset. My mother would stand by his side and started praying, hoping to remove the demon that is possessing me.

Yes, that was the point I just shut off and repressed any feelings that could be associated with my gender. I would then do my best to fulfill my role as a man, never again talking about my feelings with another person, which is also the reason for many of my failed relationships.

From there on I just drifted by and doing the minimum that is expected from me. Luckily I found happiness in books and cartoons. They opened my eyes to worlds that were completely different to my own with people more understanding. Adventure, Fantasy, Action; it just sucked me in and through them I even managed to find people that enjoyed these stories as much as I did.

Over the years I dived deeper and sought out more stuff and enjoyed videogames, comics/manga and anime to its fullest. Of course I hid my socially rejected hobbies from others to not stand out.

Everything somehow seemed to work out until that annoying feeling came back and it didn't stop. I would slowly start feeling more and more uncomfortable with myself and even started having suicidal thoughts. Obviously there was no one that I could really confide in.

Everyone of my 'friends' were more like acquaintances that either had similar hobbies or were kids of my parents friends and talking about 'feelings' is totally not manly. I knew my parents wouldn't understand me and I certainly didn't would to be rejected by them, even if I had to suffer for it. After my 3rd failed relationship that ended with the words: "I never really get the feeling that I am talking with the real Matt." I was sure that I can no longer go on.

It may sound ridiculous, but at that point I really wished to be in another world in a body more suitable to me. No one to tell me what is expected from me, left do to what I really want to experience. I knew I won't have that option with my current life and went with a drastic measure: Suicide.

  
So for that reason I found myself grabbing the sharpest knife in the kitchen and ramming it, from below my ribcage upwards, into my heart. It hurt like hell, but instead of crying from the pain I left the world with a happy smile on my face.

It's not like I didn't know there were other options, but I really stopped caring about anything at that point. Explaining myself to my parents would just have been a bother, the school would have ostracized me and I am pretty sure I had no acquaintances left that would have supported me. Troublesome.

So here I have been floating in complete darkness as some kind of glowing white ball for what felt like years. At first I assumed that to be by punishment for committing suicide and just started counting, but that got boring really once you reach a million. Therefore I decided to explore this mysterious world.

No matter what I did, I couldn't really tell if I was moving or not as it as was practically impossible to tell in a world that is completly void of anything except the color black. So I waited and waited and started thinking. Should I have done something different? Yes I should have sought out support from others, people that might have understood my problems. Would have people supported me? Certainly. I could have gone to a therapist. I could have gone for hormonal treatment. But in state of depression I just labeled everything as too troublesome and lived on as I had been.

So with time slowly I came to accept my death and waited for a chance to live another life. Incidentally I uttered the following words: "I wish I could just reincarnate." Not even a second later and suddenly the very first blue screen greeted me.

**_Congratulations!_**  
**_ You have died!_**  
---  
  
**_Configuring new character sheet...._**  
---  
  
**_Done. Please proceed with the character creation._**  
---  
**_World: -_**  
**_Time: -_**  
**_Body: -_**  
**_Special Options: -_**  
  
This is unbelievable. If I didn't know for a fact that my suicide attempt left me to die for real, I would have questioned whether this is real. Now I am pretty sure this must be some form of karma to compensate me for my last life. Of course I jumped right into it and looked at all the options and alone the world list was gigantic. From random generated worlds filled with mana, ki, qi, chakra to videogame and anime worlds; the list just went on and on without an end. I had to really think this one through now, if I plan to live for more than 17 years. First of all I ignored all worlds that I either didn't recognize or I knew almost nothing about. Then I removed all worlds whose threat level is way too high, like many of the zombie apocalypse worlds. After that I had to decide on between 11 different worlds and decided on worlds that I read fanfictions about. My reason for that is actually pretty simple. I am hoping to recreate abilities that were used on them and use their perspective on certain characters to my advantage. Which left me with the following: Naruto, Harry Potter, One Piece and the xanxias Coiling Dragon and I Shall Seal the Heavens.

To be honest I decided against the cultivation stories as I did plan to be reborn female, which only spells trouble in those worlds. Harry Potter also disappeared from the list as Pureblood society seemed to favor males by a lot. After that I removed One Piece for only one reason: I wanted to get an ability to travel to different worlds. I may now not be able to visit all these fantastic worlds, but once I can travel to another world that would be a totally different story. And with that I choose the Naruto world obviously during the peaceful time the maincast lived in. So with I fully concentrate on those options as at the moment I don't really have any hands to use. Somehow being a glowing ball is more inconvenient that I first assumed.

_**Please proceed with the character creation.**_  
---  
_**World: Narutoverse**_  
_**Time: Peace Time**_  
_**Body: -**_  
_**Special Options: -**_  
  
For a body there are not many suitable options. I have to choose between all the random civilian families or decide between the two clan heiress. Therefore I took the option for Hinata Hyuga, the Hyuga Heiress. My reasons are pretty simple. If I reincarnate into the Narutoverse I obviously want to somehow turn into a ninja, or shinobi as they call themselves, and want to be a capable one at that. Civilian families have a distinct disadvantage, or atleast as it is often said and implied in the story. They lack the higher chakra amount and inherinted bloodline powers of the clan families. That leaves me with Ino Yamanaka, the Yamanaka Heir and Hinata Hyuga. Between the Yamanaka family and Hyuuga family I went for the Hyugas, because of their bloodline: the Byakugan. The Byakugan is said to grant the user almost perfect 360° vision as well as allow the user to perceive the chakra and its pathway of others. Seeing chakra took a higher priority for me than learning limited mind techniques, since I plan to experiment with it. It's a shame that I couldn't create a custom body...

_**Please proceed with the character creation.**_  
---  
_**World: Narutoverse**_  
_**Time: Peace Time**_  
_**Body: Hinata Hyuga**_  
_**Special Options: -**_  
  
Special Options... Larger chakra reserves, perfect chakra control, double chakra nature, triple chakra nature, ... This is getting way out of hand. There are even options to inherit multiple bloodline powers.

Let's focus for a moment. What I don't want is to turn into some kind of freak show and attract too much attention, especially not unwanted attention of mad scientists. As a result I may want to choose something more undetectable. In the end I went with something completly unrecognizable by the locals and voted for my trusty blue screens: Gamer Option. It apparently quantifies my body and its energy into numbers, accessible for me. Unfortunately it does not include stuff like instant learning from skillbooks, different dimensions to grind in, an infinite inventory and access to energy types that my body did not have from the beginning (e.g. Mana).

_**Please proceed with the character creation.**_  
---  
_**World: Narutoverse**_  
_**Time: Peace Time**_  
_**Body: Hinata Hyuga**_  
_**Special Options: Gamer Interface**_  
  
_**Creating character...**_  
---  
  
**_Title unlocked!_**  
---  
**_Hyuga Heiress_**  
  
**_Title unlocked!_**  
---  
**_Reincarnated Soul_**  
  
Oh! So many shiny titles! Hopefully they provide some kind of power boost while equpped. Can't wait to look at my status screen. Maybe I will even get another boost.

_**The Rabbit Goddess heard your pleas and turned you into her champion!**_  
---  
_**Champion of the Rabbit Goddess**_  
  
Wait! What is this?! Rabbit Goddess? Like as in Kaguya Otsutsuki the mad woman that tries to bring peace to humanity by robbing them of their free will? I don't want to be her champion! Please something is wrong with the system!

_**Everything will be alright~ :)**_  
---  
  
Did that blue screen just make fun of me?!

_**Transfering conciousness...**_  
---  
  
NO! Please wait! Return! NOOOOooooooo.....


	2. Chapter 2

Having my consciousness transferred is a more than just uncomfortable experience. It starts with myself being compressed and pushed around in what felt like a numerous times curving and twisting tunnel. Sometimes I would be stretched and having me turned into a long and thin line. My new form would then make a complete turnaround by being twisted into a spiral, then deformed into a cube, while the direction I am being pushed kept on changing. So I change from cube back into a ball to once again being stretched around. All this is happening within three seconds and continue for ten full seconds. Utter and complete hell! Adding to that I just really wanted to vomit out all my insides.

Luckily ten minutes are only that and I am relieved of this madness. I tried looking around, but all I could see was darkness, again. At the least I can hear a loud beat, which sounds suspiciously like a heartbeat. In fact, it must be a heartbeat, thus I can conclude to still be an unborn baby and not blinded by some divine intervention. Oh talking about divine intervention...

“Status!”

_**Name:**_ | _**Hinata Hyuga**_ | _**Level:**_ | _**1**_  
---|---|---|---  
_**Health:**_ | _**80/80**_ | _**Mana:**_ | _**0**_  
_**Physical E:**_ | _**100/100**_ | _**Spiritual E:**_ | _**1320/1320**_  
_**Strength:**_ | _**2**_ | _**Constitution:**_ | _**2**_  
_**Dexterity:**_ | _**4**_ | _**Intelligence:**_ | _**68**_  
_**Wisdom:**_ | _**59**_ | _**Charisma:**_ | _**3**_  
_**Stat Points:**_ | _**5**_ | _**Talent Points:**_ | _**1**_  
  
_**Titles:**_  
---  
_**Hyuga Heiress**_  
_**Reincarnated Soul**_  
_**Champion of the Rabbit Goddess**_  
  
At the first glance my status is too unbalanced and I can only bet that my titles are at fault here. So let's take a look at my most infamous title.

_**Champion of the Rabbit Goddess**_  
---  
  
_**The Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki gave you her blessing and with it a part of her chakra.**_

_**Your body will slowly adapt to her chakra and will bring great changes.**_  
_**Allows the holder to speak with her will in the physical realm despite the distance to it.**_

_**+50 Physical & Spiritual Energy per level**_  
_**+1 to all your stats per level**_  
  
Damn. It is worse than I assumed. Doesn't that mean I might slowly turn into a splitting image of her or is that just a reference to unlocking the Rinnegan? I am not even sure whether a Hyuuga can unlock the Rinnegan, but what I do remember is that in one of the Naruto movies, Hinata unlocked a upgraded version of the Byakugan, the so called Tenseigan. How? She did it similar to what is happening with me right now by inherinting chakra of Hamura Otsutsuki, one of the Rabbit Goddess' children. Wouldn't that be mighty fitting, giving me power that literally translates to 'Reincarnation Eye'(Tenseigan). Hopefully those changes won't turn me into a second Kaguya.  
Despite my possible physical appearance, that second part might be my biggest boon or my worst pain. The will that is mentioned refers to an artificial human that the Rabbit Goddess unleashed right before her sealing, Black Zetsu. He is secretly working on his creators revival by manipulating various people. So where is the problem with me being able to talk to him? I can safely assume that he also knows that I will soon set foot into this world, which in turn will make me into his ally. In fact, since the moment I got that troublesome 'blessing', I was forced to commit on enslaving humanity. Oh joy!  
Anyway it's not like Zetsu will only be trouble. He is probably one of the best spies you could have and might steal valuable resources for me.   
The additional stat boost are also very welcome.

_**Reincarnated Soul**_  
---  
  
_**You have died and managed to be successfully reborn into a new body, while keeping your own memories.**_

_**Keeping your memories means that you keep your mental stats with each reincarnation.**_  
_**Additionally your body will grow up twice as fast to adapt to your stronger mind.**_  
  
I will grow up twice as fast? Isn't that going to be a huge problem? I will have the body of a ten year old once I turn five. It is not hard to predict how people will look at my faster growth rate, especially if I might suddenly sprout horns because of that annoying blessing. Well, I will have to leave Konoha anyway, before I undergo any drastic physical changes and this title just pushed the date forward. At least I am lucky enough to keep my mind and not turn into a nonsense blabbering, little baby.

_**Hyuga Heiress**_  
---  
  
_**You are the firstborn of Hiashi Hyuga, the current Patriarch, which makes you the current heir.**_

_**Thanks to your lineage your stats will increase.**_

_**+2 Dex per level**_  
_**+1 Int per level**_  
_**+1 Wis per level**_  
_**+1 Cha per level**_  
  
Simple and clean with no troublesome strings attached. This is how a title should look like and I approve.

With the titles inspected I can finally take a closer look at my status screen. My health and physical stats are low as one would expect from a baby, while my mental stats are boosted thanks to being reincarnated. As a result my so called spiritual energy is higher than my physical one.

That right here is actually pretty interesting. Wouldn't it be enough to just have and entry for 'chakra' instead of splitting it into physical and spiritual? What I do remember from the story is that chakra is split into two aspects: Physical and spiritual energy. Shinobi 'create' the traditional chakra by mixing physical and spiritual energy together and experts even go as far as to adjust their mixing ratio, which is how Genjutsus and the Nara shadow techniques exist.

I will have to look into that further once I start training.

There are still two things on my status that I didn't expect; a mana indicator and talent points. Originally the description of the game interface I chose, explained that it wouldn't show stuff that I did not have. which would mean that as there is a number for 'mana' it just might be possible to get mana and learn how to use it. I can only assume that I am not capable of utilizing mana as there is no mana in the environment to slowly absorb. Oh well at least I know there is a possibility. Next have a look at talent points!

_**Talent Points are used to unlock special abilities to enhance body and mind.**_

_**You are awarded a Talent Point on level 1 and from thereon every time you earn ten new level.**_  
  
---  
  
So that means on level 11 I would get a new point to spend.

"Talent screen!"

_**Strength:**_ |  _**Muscle Growth (Power)**_  
_**Improved Grip Strength**_  
---|---  
_**Constitution:**_ |  _**Additional Physical Energy**_  
_**Enhanced Stamina**_  
_**Dexterity:**_ |  _**Improved Body Control**_  
_**Muscle Growth (Speed)**_  
_**Intelligence:**_ |  _**Parallel Processing**_  
_**Increased Processing Speed**_  
_**Improved Energy Control**_  
_**Wisdom:**_ |  _**Additional Spiritual Energy**_  
_**Eidetic Memory**_  
_**Memory Mindscape**_  
_**Charisma:**_ |  _**Pretty Face**_  
_**Innocent Lie**_  
  
First of all this is a lot. What I am looking for is most likely something passive that will help me with my training speed. As I don't know in which direction I plan to train in, I will go for one of the mental talents. Eidetic Memory, Parallel Processing and Increased Procesing Speed are here the clear winners. So let me think about it for a moment.

Eidetic Memory will allow me safe information in perfect detail until I find a way to safe it away, maybe even through a following talent. It might very well be that choosing Eidetic Memory will lead to a talent tree for processing Information. Might sound nice, but doesn't necessarily increase my training speed. It will just turn me into a walking library.

Increased Processing Speed might help learning faster and probably also improves my perception, but I am going to pick Parallel Processing. My reasons are really simple. Doing two things at once will lead to double my training speed. I will no longer have to spend time solely to improving my chakra control and can instead train mind and body at the same time. Clearly the best choice.

_**Paralell Processing**_  
---  
_**Requirement: 100 Intelligence or being at level 1**_  
  
_**Allows the user to split her conciousness to do multiple tasks at the same time.**_

_**1 Split plus an additional for at 100 Int, 200 Int, 300 Int and so on.**_  
  
_**Do you wish to spend a Talent Point for 'Parallel Processing'?**_  
---  
  
Lucky~ I might not be smart enough to get but luckily I am still level 1. I didn't look at the requirements for the other stuff, but that would explain why my choices for the physical parts seemed rather underwhelming.

**_Learned 'Parallel Processing'_**  
---  
  
Woah. That feels really weird. Having another me in my head is an absolutely weird feeling. For now I ordered the other me to think about a way to leave Konoha as that will have to happen.

With this I am finally done with the status screen and can relax for a moment.

I didn't realize it before, but it certainly is comfortable here. A relaxing heartbeat and a warm environment. Actually how long am I supposed to wait here? I wouldn't have a problem with spending a monther or two longer here.

And so I sleep until I am pushed around and just know that soon I will be breathing again.

Couldn't they give me just one or two days more?


	3. Chapter 3

**P.o.V. Hiashi Hyuga**

It is in times like these, when I wish my younger brother would be the clan head instead of me. Not many know it, but my brother is in fact the stronger one from us both and the only reason why I am allowed to call myself Patriarch of the Hyuga family are 42 seconds that I was born earlier than him. Since that fateful day he had to serve me as it is expected from the branch house. We both know he is the more capable one and he still has to serve me.  
  
*sigh*

With a feeling of helplessness I read the report again that Ko brought me earlier.

_Dear Clan Head,  
_

_we managed to identify 3 more corpses as our missing family members. With that we are now at a death count of 13 and missing 25 other family members from which only 1 of the main family still remains to be found. We were able to confirm that no Byakugan eyes were lost._

Damn. This whole mess with the Kyuubi attack is giving me headaches without end and the worst coming from the elders of our clan. Luckily with one of the missing main family corpse found, the elders might relax a litte more instead of constantly informing me of the importance to find our missing eyes. Sometimes I really wonder why the main family is not branded with a seal similar to the branch house. Would it really be that hard to do?

"Have the elders brought to my chambers."

"As you wish, Clan Head."

Haaaa~ There it is again. 'Clan Head'. The constant reminder of my duties.

While I have to wait for the elders to arrive and inform them of our problems, my dear wife is in labor and I can't be at her side for support. Ah Hitomi, your husband is struggling with old, annoying people. How I wish I could be at your side. Thinking about it, I hope there are no complications.

Aaaaaaah~ That thought is making me nervous again.

"The elders arrived."

Oh crap. Better get back to stoic Hyuuga.,

"Have them enter."

With my order, the five elders slowly walk into my chamber and sit down. It is not hard to see that they are displeased. My father is obviously the one asking about their purpose here.

"Hiashi you called us?"

"Yes. Ko reported to me that they managed to find one of the missing main family corpses. His eyes are not missing."

"Good. What about the other eyes?"

Funny how he refers to the last missing main family member as eyes instead.

"They have yet to find him."

And with just one sentence all five of them are even more displeased than a second before. Oh well.

"It is paramount that we find the other missing person and make sure that the Byakugan did not land into the hands of others."

At least he corrected himself.

"Of course, father."

The only female elder speaks up at that point.

"Hiashi. What is the status of your daughter?"

"My wife is currently in labor."

"Ah yes. I do hope you plan to personally educate your daughter."

That woman is so damn infuriating. Not only did she constantly reminding me of my 'frail' wife, but now she is also ordering me what to do with my daughter. It is bad enough that she had to critisize me for choosing me to marry Hitomi instead of a more capable Hyuga.

"I do remember to be the current Clan Head. For that reason I will do with her how I see fit to do."

"I merely wanted to remind you that with the current baby boom, after the Third Shinobi World War, many Clan Heads had their heirs born this year. As the upcoming heir of the Hyuga Clan it will obviously be her duty to represent us in a favourable fashion."

"And she will do so. Now I would like to see my wife."

Once the elders leave I stand up and compose myself. No reason to arrive as a nervous wreck.

I slowly make my way to door, when a servant opens it and seems surprised for a moment.

"Clan Head. Your daughter is about to be born."

"Very well."

And with that we make our way to Hitomi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH!"

"You almost got it."

I am currently trying to stay immobile and not pace around like a nervous idiot, while waiting in front of Hitomis room. Do I have to say how uncomfortable I am currently? After all hearing your wife constantly grunting and screaming out in pain is not necessarily the best way to calm myself.

After waiting for another ten minutes, the midwife leaves the room. But the expression her face is showing me is not exactly reassuring.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Clan Head. Mother and daughter are both healthy and were not hurt during birth. There is just a minor occurence I noticed with your daughter."

"Out with it!"

"Her chakra is very imbalanced. For some reason she has more than ten times the amount of spiritual chakra than physical. We have yet to determine whether that might affect her negatively in the future."

"Do so on a later date. Right now I want to see my wife and daughter."

"As you wish."

Entering the room I can see my beatiful wife smiling while she is holding what seems to be our daughter. Looking at my daughters peaceful expression calms my heart.

"She looks so peaceful, husband."

"And beatiful like her mother. Did you already decide on a name?"

"Hinata. Oh look she is opening her eyes."

And that is when we both lose ourselves in the eyes of our daughter.

* * *

**P.o.V. Hinata**

Taking my first breath in this new world was more painful than I imagined it to be. Not only did I try to somehow remember how to breath at the same time the lights in the room completly blinded me. Imagine yourself living in darkness for months on until suddenly someone holds a flashlight right on your face. So it is no surprise that I am currently not opening my eyes while listening to the sounds around me.

Ah. I just remembered. I have no idea what they are talking about, which means I will have to learn a new language. Maybe I should have taken Eidetic Memory as a talent instead...

Oh someone with a deeper voice is talking now. That must be Hiashi.

"Hinata."

They are trying to talk to me. Let's try looking at them.

Wow. This is awesome and completly disorienting at the same time. I actually thought the 360° only activates when using chakra, but in hindsight that might have been dumb to assume.

Currently I am being held by a woman with fair skin and long, dark purple hair that resembles an older version of Hinata, meaning this must be my mother. On her side is a man with long black hair that would be the splitting image of Hiashi.

Hm? Why are they looking so intensely at my face? Are they waiting for something?

No. Nonono. I am still looking like a totally normal baby right? No horns right? I better find a way to distract them.

Let's just start crying that always solves problems as a baby.

"gug- waAAH!"

"%!§&(//(§"

"Hn. &!%%(()%&&@"

Hey. Why is she exposing her breast. Oh! Right. They are assuming I am hungry. No other choice than just doing it.

* * *

**P.o.V. Hiashi**

"Did you see her eyes Hitomi?"

"Yeah. They had a very fade blue color at the border."

"I will have to inspect the clan archives soon. It might very well be that her eyes are a mutation of the original."

"Are not jumpig too far? Didn't the midwife inform you that Hinatas spiritual chakra is higher by a huge margin? That might as well be the reason for the blue color."

"Oh right. I wanted to have a look at her chakra pathways too."

Hinatas chakra pathways are indeed larger than Nejis at his birth, but her chakra amount is unsettling. She has a little more than would be necessary to stay alive.

"Hiashi look. She is starting to fall asleep."

"You should also rest Hitomi. I will call someone over to help you out."

I will just take a look at our archives for now. Hopefully that damn elder won't be pestering me later...


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 4 days since my birth and nothing happened. When my parents froze up that day, I was actually expecting to have sprouted funny looking horns on my head. Luckily everything seems to be alright or at least almost everything.

The only person that interacts with me is my mother and to be honest I have yet no idea about her actual name. True I am trying to listen to what she is saying to me, but I just know that whatever she is saying to me translates to stupid baby speak. She constantly fawns over me with her contagious, happy smile, which I have to admit to like. Her smile makes it really hard to think about leaving Konoha and it has only been 4 days!

Anyway I did find something strange about her facial expression from time to time. Whenever she is in the room and I open my eyes, she would start to frown. That led me to the only one conclusion: My eyes are abnormal. This is why I made full use of Parallel Processing and had inspected my body to find out what is the issue and there are multiple issues at hand.

First I don't have my own chakra. My own energy is completly split into physical and spiritual energy. Which made me wonder how I am actually still alive, because as far as I can remember chakra has always been described as life energy. In the Narutoverse without it life wouldn't be possible. But when you start thinking about it, that whole thing starts making sense in a weird way. Why should a body without chakra not be capable of life? It is quite simple. Humans in the Narutoverse became dependent on its power. I am assuming their bodies started mutating and adapted themselves to better store and control chakra. So where is the problem here? The bodies started 'learning' how to form chakra and changed its inner workings making it completly reliant on it. If you constantly lose chakra, the body will start to reform new chakra, which in turn uses up your bodies natural reserves and on use of that chakra will make you feel sluggish until your body stops working. This is why I currently don't have your traditional chakra inside of me.

So why did my family not freak out yet even though I just said I had no chakra inside of me? That sentence is not exactly correct. You see, I have in fact chakra in my pathways, but it is not my own. It is Kaguyas chakra that she gave me. But then again why is no one freaking out about that? Shouldn't someone notice foreign chakra inside of someone? Hyugas and Chakra Sensors can indeed do so, but there have nothing to compare it to as I have no chakra of my own.

Having only foreign chakra inside of me makes me come to my second point. Kaguyas chakra is constantly trying to reshape my bodies cells and that right here is the main problem. The chakra is trying to make its new vessel more suitable and reforms it into a copy to what it is used to, which in turn forced me to somehow contain it.

Therefore I tried multiple approaches by having it surrounded in either physical or spiritual energy and tried forming my own chakra and subdue Kaguyas. All these approaches failed miserably and funnily the same way.

Kaguyas chakra turned out to be really aggressive and converting my own energies into theirs. So I effectively made everything worse.

But rejoice for I have found a solution!

_**Congratulations!**_

_**You unlocked Energy Control (Beginner)**_  
  
---  
  
What it does is pretty self-explanatory. Currently it can only move around energy in my body, but that is exactly what I need.

With the help of my new found skill I am willing the chakra to simply stop. Sounds simple right? It is not. I have to constantly concentrate on exactly that 'simple' problem. Thus my other conciousness is currently suffering under that boring task, while I get to enjoy my mothers loving smile.

My other me also finished brainstorming about possible escape routes out of Konoha. Effectively everyone of them are almost impossible, except for one: Contacting Zetsu and have me kidnapped.

Sounds like a stupid idea, but actually makes sense. The next years I will constantly be surrounded by people with magic eyes that will immediately notice any use of chakra on me, hence making any form of body transformation techniques worthless. I can also not escape on my own for at least the next 6 years as I can not imagine myself being faster as a Chunin level shinobi. So no sneaking out, no running away from the clan compound and probably no possible level of manipulation to let me leave the clan compound with necessary equipment for my leave. At that point I, or rather other me, remembered a certain incident in Hinatas younger years.

In the story there was a event in which Hinata was abducted by a shinobi of another village. The enemy ninja arrived in Konoha with a peace treaty to sign, which was only used as an excuse to later on enter the Hyuga compound and abduct Hinata to get the Byakugan. He was of course discovered and killed, which in some ridiculous circumstances led to the death of Hiashis twin, Hizashi.

The current idea is the following:

1\. I get abducted, while Zetsu is following us underground

2\. Once we leave the village, Zetsu immediately executes the shinobi and removes any evidence

3\. Together we happily leave facing the rising sun...

Yeah it might be possible, but there are still two huge problems with it. I am currently assuming that the world I am living in is exactly as the manga/anime and I should be really careful with that assumption. It might sound simple enough, but when you choose a world to live in that you read up on as your hobby, then wouldn't you subconsciously wish the world to be exactly as you imagined it to be? After all isn't Naruto telling a story of friendship aimed for a younger audience? Surely that wouldn't be filled with death and murder around every corner. What if I my assumption entirely backfires and that enemy shinobi straight up pulls my eyes out of my eye sockets?

The another problem is that I have yet to contact Zetsu and find out whether he is an ally or not. I have to admit that Zetsu is kind of scaring me. His loyalty only exists for Kaguya and is fully devoted to only her revival and well being. Definitely that scares me about him. Should I ever show even the smallest act against his goal, I am sure he is going to consume my whole body. Yes he is a cannibalist, but I am not really sure if that is correct after all he is no real human.

The real question here is actually whether I am going to help revive Kaguya and have the whole Elemental Nations of its chakra robbed and then enslaved. You might call me crazy, but I have no problems to help her, except for that slight possibility that she might try to take away my free will. Call me selflish if you like, but I don't care about the whole of humanity right now. If you had to ask me whether Kaguya is an evil person by having every human live inside their perfect dreams, I would answer with no. From my perspective she is removing any possible wars from the future, have people live out their deepest wishes and even have them reunite with their lost, loved ones. Would I deny someone to live inside a dream? Is that not the exact reason I committed suicide?

Overall what makes me reluctant to fully commit to her cause is simply that I don't trust her in letting me leave the Elemental Nations. I am no hero and never planned to be one and to be honest. Enslaving everyone is the easiest solution to the problem, right? Heck, even I know how stupid that sounds and trust me, I don't really know what I should actually be doing here. I guess for now I will just have to help in a non-drastic, story-changing way.

Anyway all that planning tired me out.

* * *

Two weeks went by without any real progress on the language department, when it finally happened. Kaguyas chakra stopped struggling and now seems to be entirely in my control. That means I can finally start working out how to utilize my bodies energy types, while also starting to build up muscles. Building up muscles is high up in my priority list right now. Thanks to my titles I am currently growing up twice as fast, thus forcing me to workout at the same rate. But to be honest I have no idea if I can actually build up any real muscles at my current age. Maybe I will just start waving my arms around and try moving my fingers.

So here I am lying in my crib, waving around in my right arm a shinobi puppet, while I am imagining it shooting out laser beams from his mouth at my (ironically) beloved, super fluffly rabbit plush toy. At the same time I have the same plush toy, safely grabbed at its neck, in my other hand and try to evade the laser beams.

Laser beams start shooting at the rabbit and it swiftly moves from right to left, successfully evading all attacks, while slowly moving nearer to the enemy army.

'Oh no! Our laser beams are not fast enough Commander!'

*uncomprehending sounds of despair*

Hearing the sounds his soldiers make, our commander tries to rally his men for another attack.

'Don't falter men! Shoot at its predicted pathways!'

His eminence, the overlord of doom, takes note of his enemies struggles and offers them a chance for their lives.

'MUHAHAHA! Petty mortals! You stand no chance against the overlord of doom! Get on your kness and beg for your pathetic lives!'

*evil overlord laugh of doom and darkness*

'Men! Use your Super-Duper-Mega-Ultra-Laser-Jutsu! It is our last chance!'

Every shinobi starts doing handseals until they all stop at the same time. Everyone is currently glowing at their necks, when suddenly the Commander lowers his arm and with it orders them to attack. All the laser beams meet midway and combine to a huge laser beam of utter destruction beyond any chance of repair.

*pfeeewww pfeeww pffwe*

The laser beam seemed to have hit its target, but other than smoke, there is nothing sight.

'Did we get it?'

'FOOLS! I, your father will now punish you for your insolence!'

The overlord leaps high up in the air and lands with a earth shattering stomp on multiple shinobi. He then start stomping until the floor is covered in red and no other human in sight.

*Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!*

After successfully stomping everyone to death, our overlord of doom, Sir Fluffykins managed to subdue the rebellion against everything fluffy and cute. The end.

*Inseart weird gurgling that is trying to be an ending song*

Damn. Moving my arms around and doing soundeffects is way too taxing. Maybe I will just try to flip my body around and nap for now. And while trying flip to my right side, I am being greeted by the smiling face of my mother and trying-not-to-laughing-face of my father.

This.Is.Too.Embarassing.

Out of reflex I am trying to hide my face with my hands and I am pretty sure that just made the whole situation even worse.

No! Please don't start laughing!

_**Congratulations!**_

_**You unlocked Acting (Beginner)!**_  
  
---  
  
Blue screen you are not exactly helping right now!

* * *

**P.o.V. Hiashi**

Originally I planned to take a look at my daughters chakra network and her eyes to make sure that she is fine, when I notice my wife using her Byakugan, while standing outside in the hallway.

As a response I instantly activate my own eyes and check for intruders or anything else amiss until I see my daughter.

She is currently playing around with her favorite rabbit toy and the shinobi puppets she likes to throw around.

Damn. She is just way too cute. Everytime she is trying to make any sounds to accompany the shinobis movement, her cheeks inflate and slowly start turning red until they deflate and creating sounds similar to farting.

I should have requested a camera at the mission desk. This moment would have been perfect to keep.

I signal my wife to enter silently and we both happily await the moment she will turn around.

Isn't it weird that I expect my 3 weeks old child to be embarassed about playing with toys? Who cares.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a day since my shameful display. Whenever my mother looks at me I can see the faintest smile creeping up on her face and I just know what she is thinking about. Certainly constantly carrying around Sir. Fluffykins might only awaken that memory, but I just can't help it. Sir.Fluffykins is just too fluffy!

Anyway together with my trusty split conciousness I started pondering about my latest condundrum: Chakra.

Yesterday after my father stopped laughing and I successfully feigned sleep, he had a conversation with my mother. Unfortunately my japanese, or whatever language they actually do use, is insufficient to follow the conversation except for some very specific terms. Hiashi is frequently saying the words: Blue, Byakugan and chakra. It doesn't take a genius to notice that they are seemingly worried about my circumstances. I would be worried too, if I all knew is that a human without chakra is a dead human.

This is why I and myself are currently inspecting all the energies available in my body. First of all why am I constantly refering to my split conciousness as it would be a complete other being? Since the fluffy incident 'she' is constantly talking to me.

"Hey Boss. Why are we not playing with Sir. Fluffykins again?"

She likes fluffy toys.

"Boss do you think you can come up with another story about Sir. Fluffykins?"

She likes my storys.

"But maybe this time you can have him find another fluffy rabbit and have them end up as a couple!"

She likes romance.

"Ahh. I really want to try out Ichirakus Ramen and the dangos Anko constantly eats~"

She likes to eat.

"Put your right foot forward~ Put your left foot out~ Do the bunny hop! Hop! Hop-"

"STOP!"

"Oooh you stopped your weird inner monologue and started talking to me~ Do you want to know what I think about people that non-stop talk with themselves?"

"No not rea-"

"I will tell you any way~ They are weird. Why talk with yourself if you have someone super awesome like me in your head to talk to?"

"*sigh* Did I really make the right choice with 'Parallel Processing'?"

"Of course! Thanks to it one of us can focus on eating sweets, while the other one is coming up with stories about Sir. Fluffykins who is saving his princess from an evil dragon!"

"You do know that we originally wanted to discuss what to do with our chakra, do you?"

"Naturally! I know everything you also know. Besides I have been waiting for you the whole time until you suddenly started talking with yourself about super cute Hiashi and fluffy Fluffykins!"

"Wait. What do you mean with 'super cute Hiashi'?"

"Oh you didn't notice how he is totally different from the anime? In the anime he is repeatedly portrayed as that lame guy that is a stickler for old traditions, but yesterday he had that super cute smile on his face! And his laugh! I have never heard him laughing before."

"I am turning crazy... Can we please focus on the current task?"

"You do know I am waiting for you Boss, right?"

*sigh*

"Very well. Let us begin our emergency meeting regarding our chakra problem."

*clap clap*

"We are reassessing our current situation and once again define our problem. Afterwards we will look for possible solutions and at the end distribue tasks."

*clap clap*

"Why are you clapping?"

"Oh, wasn't I supposed to clap everytime you said something important Boss?"

"Please refrain from clapping and other sounds, except for your voice when making suggestions etc."

"Yes Boss!"

"Let us first look at our own energy types again. Currently in our body are the following energy types: Physical, spiritual and finally Kaguyas own chakra consisting of its own physical and spiritual properties."

"Oh and don't forget the occasional natural chakra from the environment we started breathing in."

"Yes exa- What do you mean natural chakra?"

"You know that weird form of chakra in the environment that is used in the story to overpower jutsus and stuff."

"Aargh- I meant how are we breathing in natural chakra that is seen to turn people into stone!"

"Oh! Well isn't it pretty obvious Boss? Natural chakra is supposed to be everywhere, which would mean that everytime we breathe in, natural chakra enters our body. I also noticed that only a very miniscule amount of it actually stays with us and the rest is exhaled later on."

"This is actually completely sound. Wow."

"Yeah I was surprised too Boss! Maybe we can create a petrifying breath attack! Like we can fake having basilisk eyes, but in fact only breath natural chakra at others faces. That would be so hilarious!"

"Anyway let's get back to our main task. So we have 4 (5 if you split Kaguyas chakra up) energy types in our body. No wait. It might even be 6 different types. Do you know if the natural chakra consists of physical and spiritual parts?"

"Hm~ yeah. For every ten breathing cycles a small part of the natural chakra enters our body and in there dissolves into two parts. The first part is heavier on the physical part and dissolves in our blood. The other part is heavier on spiritual energy and dissolves in our chakra pathways. Apparently it is changing it subtly."

"How can you even tell that?"

"Oh that is pretty simple. Both energy types are actually really similar to water and oil. Physical energy feels really heavy and somehow slimy, while spiritual energy is quick and constantly in motion, which makes it very hard to control. I noticed that both energy types mix really well together with the same type of energy, so I had moved a part of our spiritual energy closer to the natural chakra halves. The first almost did not show any reaction, while the second jumped on our energy and instantly tried to mix with it."

"This is ingenious! Why did no one notice that small detail? One would think that sages like Jiraiya would have noticed a detail like that to easier control natural chakra."

"Boss! Let's get back to our actual problem here."

"Oh yeah right. Well we have all these different energies in our body and the current question is: How do we make use of them? I originally wanted to increase our chakra capacity to banish some of our parents current concerns. But looking at it now I feel like doing everything the 'normal' way would be a huge waste of our potential.

Look at it from this perspective. We are in the unique position to control our energies bodies better than any one else can as long as we train in our 'Energy Control' skill. Thus we could potentially constantly use physican and spiritual energy attacks at the same time. For example could you use the spiritual part to use genjutsus or something, while I strengthen our muscles with physical energy. I am also assuming that this is exactly what these energies were originally supposed to do.

We know from other stories that certain characters learned to harness some form of energy to create magic-like attacks. Ki (life force) in Dragon Ball, reiryoku (spiritual power) in Bleach, Haki (life force & spiritual energy) in One Piece and Qi in almost every cultivation story.

Why should we stay with chakra, when there are obviously superior ways to use our energy. Just imagine us cultivating and slowly turning into immortals or use Haki to predict our enemies moves."

"Boss... you do realize that we would basically have to completely reconstruct different techniques that might not even have nothing in common, except for their type of energy. It may very well be that nothing you just proposed would even work, resulting in us potenitally losing months, if not years, until we get any returns."

"Hm. Say, can't we still use chakra? Instead of storing it inside of our body as we are probably going to fill our chakra pathway with qi instead. If we want to use chakra, we would have to form it on the fly. Damn. Maybe that is exactly the problem here..."

"Boss. Can't we just take a step back here? There are so many questions left to answer before we even should start thinking about going down a road that our body is just physically unable to follow."

"True. So the question right now is not whether we want to store chakra in our so-called chakra pathways, but if we can store other energies in this special case energy like qi.

First let us look at the possible similarities. I vaguely remember that in our last world, Qi was often refered as life force inside each living being. Other nations called that life force Ki, Chi and so on. Qi literally translates into 'breath', 'air' and 'gas' and it was used as a basis for Dragon Ball, Star Wars and One-Punch Man. In cultivation fictions Qi is often described as 'vital energy existing everywhere', 'spiritual energy of heaven and earth' and 'the natural energy of the world'.

Doesn't that sound really familiar to you? Natural chakra in the Narutoverse might well be this 'Heavenly energy' surrounding us."

"I am not sure if we should do something like that Boss. For one natural chakra is known to be really volatile, turning people into stone, and you effectively want to 'absorb' and 'store' it, while slowly have it improve our body. You don't know even what it might turn us into. It could turn us into some kind of freak show with hands for wings or something."

"Ah. You know I just noticed, but are not way to different from me? If my baby would allow me to, you would see me jumping up and down from all the anticipation. We are in the best situation to live out every kids wet dreams right now."

"I am just concerned about you. There is no telling what to do and our 'knowledge' is not really proven in anyway. Everything we heard or read about our current world was as a fantasy story. Right now we are part of it and I would like to think of us as a real human. Do fantasy rules from the Naruto anime apply to our current world? Maybe. Can we tell without prove? No."

"Then let us be the proof we need. We will observe the natural chakra we inhale and direct it into our Dantian to see its effects."

"Boss. You do realize that Kaguyas chakra has taken that spot for itself right?"

"Ah... I totally forgot about our actual problem... Wait why did we want to do this whole thing again?"

"Officially you wanted to help banishing concerns about your wellbeing for your parents by potentially increasing your chakra capacity. After all as Hyuga they can practically see us walking around with almost no chakra. Should that bit disappear, we would be akin to a living corpse and we didn't want to attract attention from mad people. But our initial problem has been that Kaguyas chakra literally consumes every new bits of chakra we form and slowly increases. In turn it again tries to adjust our body and slowly turning us into Kaguya 2."

"Right. You know why do we actually have to fear being discovered as someone rather special? It might very well be that no one knows how Kaguya looks like and hell I might have theorisied that we will look close to her, but it is just a theory. It might very well be nothing else than the chakra just being used up to enhance our body. Let us do a quick test and have a tenth of Kaguyas chakra split and assimiliated by us. I can not imagine the halves to be as aggressive as the whole thing."

"Very well Boss."

Interesting. Shortly after splitting both up and integrating them, there where mixed results. The physical half integrated with the chakra pathways and seemed to have it strengthened, while the spiritual part was completely subdued by our own immensive energy.

"See. Nothing to fear. Let us just completely split up Kaguyas chakra into physical and spiritual. True it might affect us in the long run, but at least we could form our own chakra should our Qi-tests fail."

*sigh*

"Are you done?"

"It is done. Nothing seems alright with us."

"Good. Then we will start with our first Qi test. Let me just grab Sir. Fluffykins then we can start steering natural chakra into our dantian."

"May Sir. Fluffykins protect us in our time of need."

"Let's go."

*Inhale*


	6. Chapter 6

I know for a fact that whatever I am currently doing is stupidest thing I have done in this new life. It might well be the worst thing for the next couple of years. I am literally trying for have my body adapt to a foreign energy form.

Natural chakra was used in the story to unlock 'Sage Mode'. The user mixed her own chakra with that of the environment and profited with larger chakra reserves, better physical capabilities and one can feel nearby chakra sources. Sage Mode also has its flaws, for one is it not possible to gather natural chakra while moving. In the series characters found ways to bypass that flaw and one of those ways really stands out.

In the series exists a character that from birth on is known to passively gather nature chakra; Juugo. His clan had the ability to gather natural chakra and transform themselves in various forms to enhance their physical attributes.

To be honest I am aware how unlikely it is for anything to be happen and I know that should something happen, then it will at least be super painful. I am secretly hoping that I can purge it from my system should something unwanted happen, like for example my insides petrifying.

Since I was told that I am naturally inhaling that volatile chakra without myself dying, I noticed that something is weird about that. What is happening with that chakra and how is that only small portions of it are absorbed?

My theory is that the body was conditioned to transform the natural chakra into 'something'. One half was absorbed by the chakra pathways and the other half is absorbed by the blood. So what is happening with it at that point?

I anticipate the blood to transport its half to every cell in the body and having them 'transform'. With transforming I mean that the natural chakra is used as the necessary energy to enact a change. After all how is that so many shinobi seem to be so abnormal fast? I am not buying the excuse that they are all supplying their muscles with their own chakra to boost their body. True that might help out, but their muscles would have to be able to sustain such forces over longer times. I am just hinting that the muscles already are superhuman in power and designed to go into high-maintance mode when supplied with chakra.

The other half is meanwhile absorbed by the chakra pathways. How do these pathways change? It is multiple times hinted, that the chakra pathways of children are not fully developed which in turn makes them highly adaptable. For the same reasons Orochimaru, our fearsome mad, snake scientist, is conducting his disgusting experiments on children. Need a subject to test whether bloodlines are transferable? Use a highly adaptable child. Guaranteed success rate of 1%!

Well my theory at least is that there is a simple reason why childrens chakra pathways are so adaptable. Of course there is growth, but I am more talking about the influence of natural chakra. 

Why should the natural chakra have so much influence on the humans in the Elemental Nations? I do have an idea for that too.

Years before Kaguyas arrival at the Elemental Nations, there had already existed natural chakra. In fact there even existed a living being, which absorbed this life force, the Shinju (God Tree). It literally sprouts by absorbing the blood of the fallen and then eats the natural chakra of every other living being. The story already explains that natural energy has been a part for every human being, but it never said anything about chakra-wielding supersoldiers. This leads me to believe that humans had the capability to use natural chakra, but must have transformed that ability, when Kaguyas son, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, shared his chakra with everyone.

In my opinion the humans, before Kaguyas arrival, could have learned to utilize natural chakra and started transforming their own bodies into gods. That is after all what the Shinju is doing, eating natural chakra. With its arrival it must have gotten harder to 'cultivate' by reducing the natural chakra density in the air and also robbing people of their own energy.

So I conclude that humans were once able to cultivate, but were stopped by the arrival of the Shinju. In fact I am pretty sure that humans of the Elemental Nation can still cultivate by amassing natural chakra and forcing changes to their body. They just never learned how to do so and you can bet that I am going to be the first one to do so.

"Boss, we have been breathing in and out and amassing small energy bits for three hours now. Maybe you should stop talking to yourself and inspecting the changes in your body."

"Yeah you are right. Sorry can you maybe tell me what has been happening?"

"No problem Boss.

We started collecting natural chakra with every breath instead of only every ten cycles. I made sure to have the amount slowly increase to so in case of a problem, we could have simply puked out everything. Anyway I had the natural chakra slowly move to the dantian and once it entered the dantian it slowly started turning into this fog you can clearly see right now. Everytime we add more natural chakra the fog starts getting denser."

"Wonderful. Let's try condensing the fog into a Qi string. It might well be waiting for exactly that."

Together we started willing the fog to move closer to each other. It didn't repel each other, which might mean that we are still lacking more chakra. For that reason I am trying to be a little risky and have half of my physical energy combine with an equal amount of spiritual energy. That newly formed is then moved closer to the fog and slowly absorbed by it.

"Oh did you see that? Both energies are changing into something else. Help me with trying to combine both into one energy."

We steadily move both energies closer and have them spin, because they started repelling each other at one point. Minutes go by in which both energies slowly move closer and closer, when something in the center starts glowing and greedily absorbing the vortex of chakra. Once the chakra in the dantian was used up, I started to feel pain all over my body. While spasming like crazy that glowing something sucks in physical energy from the surrounding cells and I tried to supply the spiritual missing portion.

After 5 minutes of intense pain, that glowing thing stopped and it revealed itself as liquid. We literally condensed the fog. Damn this headache...

"...oss! Hey!"

* * *

"Son. How was your day?"

Hm? Where am I? Why am I sitting at my old dinner table? Is that dad?

"Son! Hey are you there?"

"Hm oh sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked how your day has been."

"Ah yeah fine."

"Really? Alan informed me that there has been a problem with your girlfriend Lea."

Lea? My first girlfriend? Damn. That had been a cringeworthy experience. I just can't seem to remember how everything turned out so uncomfortable between us.

"Matt? Are you really alright?"

"Yeah sorry. Just a little headache."

"Hm. You might want to take a short rest then."

"Good idea...dad."

"Matt. You are my son and if anything is bothering you, then we can talk it over some nice cold beer. Especially when it is a problem like your girlfriend."

"Of course dad. But I am alright. I am just going to take a short rest."

"Ah yeah. See you later son."

* * *

_**Secret: Chakra Theory**_  
---  
  
_**You came up with a theory about this worlds energies in relation to others and may have unlocked a well kept secret of the Narutoverse.**_  
_**Your theory states that natural chakra consists of physical and spiritual energy and did exist in all life forms until the Hagoromo Otsutsukis act of sharing his chakra.**_  
_**The natural energies in the human body seemed to change and made it impossible for the human race to reach a higher realm via energy cultivation.**_  
_**Humanities chakra and the original natural chakra share similarities, but have major differences that have yet to be discovered.**_

_**'Energy Control' changed into 'Qi Energy Control (Intermediate 5)'.**_  
_**+15 Int**_  
_**+20 Wis**_  
  
_**Title unlocked!**_  
---  
_**Pioneer of Heavenly Qi**_  
  
_ _

_**Pioneer of Heavenly Qi**_  
---  
  
_**For being the first human to unlock 'The Heavenly Energy Qi' in the Elemental Nations.**_

_**+1 additional Stat Point each lv**_  
_**+1 Talent Point on acquiring this title**_  
  
"...rghh."

"Hinata! !$)&&=!!"

Oh god. Do they all have to scream. My headache is killing me.

".a.a.f.fhh."

Damn woman. You are suffocating me. My body is only roughly 2 months old and can't survive such fearsome hugging. Please let me breath~

So taking a look around there are currently only four people present: Hiashi, Hitomi, Ko and an old guy that somehow resembles Hiashi, that couldn't be his father right? For those who don't know who Ko is, he is the person that follows and protects Hinata the whole time during her childhood. He is the always supportive bodyguard.

"))!=§$!=@) Hitomi )§==!)white chakra"

"&!( Hinata."

White chakra? They couldn't mean Qi, could they? I really should dedicate more time in learning this language. Well lets play the cute kid that doesn't have an idea what is happening around it.

"Fufuuw? Fufuuw!"

Yes. You might have no idea what I just said, but my parents will know for sure.

"Fufuuw? Aaah! Ko! Hinata %)= ="

And there goes the Ko Hyuga and only six seconds later comes back with my always fluffy companion Sir. Fluffykins. Yes whenever I am playing with Sir. Fluffykins I am refering to him as 'Fufuuw'. Now all I have to do is grab him close to me and start smiling uncontrollably.

With that I take Sir. Fluffykins and hug him close to my face and look with upturned eyes to my parents while smiling happily. Their worries instantly disappear when Hiashi signals something to Ko and he packs out a camera out of nothing and snaps a shot. Damn. They got me.

At least with this the mood is more lightheartened and I feign sleep to have a look at my 'Qi'. But there is one huge thing to notice. My chakra pathway changed. They now have a slight white sheen to them and feel like the Qi inside myself. It might well be that the Qi is already starting to transform my body. Might be one of the reasons why that process hurt like hell.

'Other me did you notice anything while I was out cold?'

'Hm. Our body itself only changed with the pathways, but what did change is the level where able to control energies. It is at least four times faster than before and mixing energies is simpler too. Regarding the current Qi, I suspect it to slowly completely turn physical and spiritual energy to Qi. At that point we will always have to convert Qi to other forms first if we plan to use specific techniques.'

'Show Qi Energy Control'

**_Qi Energy Control (Intermediate lv 5/9)_**  
---  
  
**_Allows the user to move and shape Heavenly Energy._**

**_Currently able to reform Qi into:_**  
**_-Liquid Qi_**  
**_-Chakra_**  
  
Ah. Whatever. I will just sleep for now. Tomorrow I will start figuring out what to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Name:**_ | _**Hinata Hyuga**_ | _**Level:**_ | _**1**_  
---|---|---|---  
_**Health:**_ | _**120/120**_ | _**Mana:**_ | _**0**_  
_**Physical E:**_ | _**125/125**_ | _**Spiritual E:**_ | _**1320/1320**_  
_**Strength:**_ | _**3**_ | _**Constitution:**_ | _**3**_  
_**Dexterity:**_ | _**6**_ | _**Intelligence:**_ | _**83**_  
_**Wisdom:**_ | _**79**_ | _**Charisma:**_ | _**5**_  
_**Stat Points:**_ | _**6**_ | _**Talent Points:**_ | _**1**_  
  
Oh nice.physical stats seemed to have grown since I last checked. Playing with Sir. Fluffykins has been totally worth it.

Anyway there is no number for my Qi right now. The only way for me to get a numerical would be the moment my Qi finally manages to completely convert my physical energy. As it can't convert spiritual energy without an equal amount of physical energy, my Qi would always be the value of physical energy.

Well the last import point to note is the additional talent point. I am not sure if I should really get a new talent, but just have a quick look at the list.

_**Strength:**_ |  _**Muscle Growth (Power)**_  
_**Improved Grip Strength**_  
---|---  
_**Constitution:**_ |  _**Additional Physical Energy**_  
_**Enhanced Stamina**_  
_**Dexterity:**_ |  _**Improved Body Control**_  
_**Muscle Growth (Speed)**_  
_**Intelligence:**_ |  _**Increased Processing Speed**_  
_**Improved Energy Control**_  
_**Wisdom:**_ |  _**Additional Spiritual Energy**_  
_**Eidetic Memory**_  
_**Memory Mindscape**_  
_**Charisma:**_ |  _**Pretty Face**_  
_**Innocent Lie**_  
  
There is unfortunately no Qi-related talent. Anyway let's just look at a few interesting ones.

_**Muscle Growth (Speed)**_  
---  
_**Requirement: Below level 10**_  
  
_**Improves muscle growth. Eventually user will turn into a powerhouse.**_

_**Dexterity training yields double the result**_  
_**+1 Dex every lv**_  
  
**_Increased Processing Speed_**  
---  
**_Requirement: 50 Intelligence_**  
  
**_Speeds up the users thinking and reaction speed._**

**_+1% faster per Int_**  
  
_**Memory Mindscape**_  
---  
_**Requirement: 100 Wisdom or being at level 1**_  
  
_**The user uses his own Mind to create information storages.**_

_**Unlocks access to your own mindscape**_  
_**Learn to use your mind to store information**_  
_**Learn to create defenses for your storages**_  
  
This is the interesting stuff for me. Muscle growth is actually better than I first assumed, but unfortunately only focuses on one attribute. The 'Increased Processing Speed' gets better and better with increasing levels while 'Memory Mindscape' sounds like the imbalanced choice here.

'Memory Mindscape' is actually not as good as it sounds. 'Unlocks access', 'Learn to use', 'Learn to create' doesn't that imply that it is possible to do so without this talent? Spending a talent point on it might even be a huge mistake. The only reason to pick this one now would be, if someone is about to read my mind like the Yamanakas could do. This talent might not be the best, but it is one that I need 100%. I don't want people to find out that I have memories from another world and especially not memories about technologically more advanced weapons. Yeah. I will have to start looking for a way without spending any points.

Right now I don't need 'Increased Processing Speed', but it is certainly going to be the first choice once I hit level 10. Besides taking 'Muscle Growth' can only be done at the moment and then never again unless I am lucky enough to get another Talent Point.

The question is now whether I am going for a speed or strength build. I seem to be inclined to a speed build with my 'Hyuga Heiress' title that will increase my dexterity each level. Speed will also be more important than strength in any fights between 'real ninjas'. I am not going to be doing many honorable face offs and will instead aim for swift fights.

Do you wish to spend a Talent Point for 'Muscle Growth (Speed)'?  
---  
  
Yes.

_**Learned 'Muscle Growth (Speed)'**_  
---  
  
_ _

_**Name:**_ | _**Hinata Hyuga**_ | _**Level:**_ | _**1**_  
---|---|---|---  
_**Health:**_ | _**120/120**_ | _**Mana:**_ | _**0**_  
_**Physical E:**_ | _**130/130**_ | _**Spiritual E:**_ | _**1320/1320**_  
_**Strength:**_ | _**3**_ | _**Constitution:**_ | _**3**_  
_**Dexterity:**_ | _**7**_ | _**Intelligence:**_ | _**83**_  
_**Wisdom:**_ | _**79**_ | _**Charisma:**_ | _**5**_  
_**Stat Points:**_ | _**6**_ | _**Talent Points:**_ | _**0**_  
  
With this I can start planning my next actions. My next tasks should be:

-learning the new language  
-contacting Zetsu  
-learning the mindscape ability  
-figuring out how to use Qi, increasing Qi, differences between Qi and normal chakra  
-body training  
-finding information of the outside world to cross-check story and reality  
-figuring out what to do with my huge amout of spiritual energy  
-learn new skills with the help of Sir. Fluffykins

There you have my perfect to-do list. Learning the new language is also currently the most important. So I somehow have to get my parents attention and start teaching me the new language with pictures or at least talk more often with me. Actually are they not leaving me unsupervised for most of the time? What irresponsible people, tsk. Or it might be my fault for always faking sleep.

Anyway first food and then work!

* * *

**P.o.V. Hitomi Hyuga**

I am Hitomi Hyuga and mother of a weird child. Don't get me wrong, I love hear dearly, but she is just so different from what I was told babies would be like. No one is really paying any attention to me, after all I am the only that really noticed my daughters weird behaviour.

During the week after her birth, I heard noises coming from her room and went to check for any problems when I noticed a really weird moment. Hinata was lying in her crib and waving around her arms in the air and trying to move her legs, while making weird noises. At first I assumed that my daughter is scared, because she is alone, but somehow she didn't seem all that frightened.

No she rather seemed irritated by something. It looked like she was fighting to stand up and doesn't that sound weird? 1 week old babies should be eating, sleeping, pooping and then again sleeping. I never ever heard of any baby trying to walk this early on. This isn't even on any possible prodigy scalar, but just plain monstrous.

I didn't want to accept that my baby might be a demon or something and kept treating her like the baby she should be and talked in an oversimplified and frankly stupid fashion to her. Everytime I did so I could clearly read the annoyance on her face and it hurt deeply.

So I observed her more and more and you wouldn't believe what I found out.

Those weird noises seem to be her trying to speak, her playing with her toy 'Fufuuw' is my daughter imagining to kill countless humans and she was even humming a tune and had 'Fufuuw' dance to it.

I am 100% sure at this point that my daughter has memories from someone else or at least I am hoping it is that and not all the other more likely and worse options. For example one of the elders could have sneaked someone inside the Hyuga compound and used some highly advanced genjutsu on my daughter to make her more intelligent. Well, it is not likely to have happened, but isn't that still more probable than my daughter being some reincarnated being?

Her memories aside, there are still other unusual happenings around her. Her Byakugan is different to ours. It has this weird blue shade at the edge of her eyes and my husband told me that the Hyuga have no information in the archives about such an occurence. That was what actually led me to believe that she might even be possessed by a demon. The villagers are already getting crazy about a blonde child being the Kyuubi reborn and I am not letting them think that my beloved child is a monster!

Alas, it is getting harder and harder to hide her unexplainable abilities. Just yesterday she started screaming and spasming and we had healers brought to find out what is wrong with her. Apparently her chakra signature completely changed. Before it seemed to have been the presence of someone domineering and tyrannical, while it now has a calming presence of someone in perfect harmony with nature.

I am actually happy to know that her chakra signature changed, as it is often speculated that your chakra signature is a fitting representation of yourself.

But the real problem is that her new chakra is somehow really different from others. The Byakugan can only see a white glow around her chakra pathways and is not able to see the chakra itself, like it is hiding from our eyes. The healer and chakra sensor said, that her new chakra makes her almost invisible to sensors as it seems to match the feel of the chakra around all of us.

My husband immediately tried to have that information kept secret as it would mean that once she learns to mask her chakra, she might turn into the best assassin in the Elemental Nations. What if that ability is heritable? All shinobi families would beg for a marriage contract and others like Orochimaru would try their best to kidnapp our daughter.

Unfortunately Hiashis father was at the room when that information got out and I don't trust that man. There are whispers in the branch family about him having deals with one of Konohas Advisors Danzo Shimura, the War Hawk.

Hiashi told me that Danzo had a special Anbu division called 'Root' under his orders and they didn't have the best reputation. The Hokage even went so far as to disband it, but my husband believes that Danzo is still utilizing Root for any of his plans.

I don't want to know what will happen, should Danzo find out that my daughter is more special than others. Will he turn her into his perfect weapon against the other shinobi villages? Maybe he will somehow even force her to breed a new stook of super assassins.

Oh my daughter... I dearly love you. I really do. But you are making my life harder than it should have been.

*sigh*

Anyway I should check up on her.

Maybe I should also start teaching her? If she really is as intelligent as I expect then teaching her our language will help her alot.

I will have to ask Hiashi to find Hinata a suitable teacher as she will probably have to learn to protect herself early on, if everyone is trying to have a piece of her.

*siiiigh*

Ah there she is playing with 'Fufuuw' again and her divine laugh.

Yes I will protect you with everything I have.


	8. Chapter 8

Four months went by and many things happened.

My mother started to earnestly teach japanese and I can proudly proclaim to be able to at least understand the people around me now, until they start using more complicated words. It is just that many of them are hard to understand without anyone describing what these words mean. Nevertheless I can finally understand my parents and even started reading! Of course I am not pushing my luck by reading any scrolls and just had learned from what was written in the picture books my mother used to teach me.

At first it was weird that Hitomi spent more time with me, but by now I really appreciate her company.

My physical training also improved as my fingers are now nimbler and I started crawling and even trying to walk. I have yet to succed on my first step, but I am already satisfied with my current accomplishments, especially when looking at my rewards for my hard work.

_**Name:**_ | _**Hinata Hyuga**_ | _**Level:**_ | _**1**_  
---|---|---|---  
_**Health:**_ | _**270/270**_ | _**Mana:**_ | _**0**_  
_**Physical E:**_ | _**215/215**_ | _**Spiritual E:**_ | _**1690/1690**_  
_**Strength:**_ | _**6**_ | _**Constitution:**_ | _**7**_  
_**Dexterity:**_ | _**13**_ | _**Intelligence:**_ | _**84**_  
_**Wisdom:**_ | _**80**_ | _**Charisma:**_ | _**7**_  
_**Stat Points:**_ | _**6**_ | _**Talent Points:**_ | _**0**_  
  
My physical stats increased by a lot. Strength went up by 3, Constitution by 4 and Dexterity by a whooping 6. My 'Muscle Growth' talent is proving to be a good choice.  
Intelligence and Wisdom went up by 1 each the moment Blue Screen recognized me having gotten basic knowledge about japanese. Charisma somehow increased by 2 one day out of nowhere while I was playing around with Sir. Fluffykins. I might or might not have heard other people whispering during that time.

Anyway with my ability to crawl around the Hyuga compound I went on a grand adventure with my trusty companion Sir. Fluffykins. Ko might have followed us silently the whole time, but that doesn't matter at all!

I crawled from room to room and met completely new people. Many women smiled whenever I met them. It might have something to do with me waving to them while cuddling a fluffy plush toy and smiling radiantly. But what was really funny to see was me making life harder for the guards. There was one group of guards that I always distracted from their boring guard gate at the entrance. I would always come right into Byakugan range and then start playing around with Sir. Fluffykins. Everytime I did that I could literally feel their gazes on me and when I stopped to look at them, they started fidgeting weirdly like I found out that they actually are sticklers for cuteness. At least I think I brought a little more happiness to everyone in the compound.

Oh right I met Neji, son of Hizashi Hyuga and my cousin. He should be close to two years by now and he had been troublesome to deal with. He started following me around and even wanted to participate in one of Sir. Fluffykins epic stories. Seeing a small boy with black long hair walking up to me with an eagle plushie and then noticing the similarities to Neji Hyuga, surprised me. Communication was also very weird as I didn't even manage to say one correct word yet. It still somehow turned out alright even if I have no idea what we were actually doing. Somehow Neji tried to convey that his eagle 'Burd', as he called it, is super strong and fast. I then tried to tell him how awesome 'Fufuuw' is by gesturing around wildly. Yeah... at least Neji seemed to have been happy.

While all this stuff happened, I had my other me slowly converting our left over physical energy transform into Qi. In 2 months we managed to convert about 150PE(physical energy) and 150SE(spiritual energy) into Qi.

After that I constantly used up Qi to create any changes in our body, but it somehow didn't come to what I expected. I expected the Qi to slowly store itself in the cells similar to what physical energy did, but instead it has only been repairing muscles that I used. At least it helped with my fatigue.

Afterwards I wanted to increase the total Qi amount by inhaling more natural chakra, but that process is really slow. In 2 months I have yet to notice any visible increases. Yes the natural chakra is being collected in the dantian, but it is doing so as a gas and not the liquid I want it to be. I am assuming that I need even more natural chakra to create any visible changes on that front, so I am just collecting the stuff passively.

During night I started to meditating to unlock my mindscape and I have to say, that whatever I am doing is either not working or I am not doing it good enough. So in 4 months I have yet to enter my own mindscape.

Anyway in 4 months I managed to get many new skills.

_**Acting (Beginner lv.. 5/9)**_  
---  
  
_**You are an actor and storywriter. Stories written by you will soon amaze the people, while characters acted out by yourself will seem to be the real deal.**_

_**Using your actor skills you can better influence others**_  
_**Your own stories will captivate people**_  
  
_**Meditation (Beginner lv. 3/9)**_  
---  
  
_**You know how to calm your mind and focus it to the surroundings.**_

_**Increases energy regeneration**_  
_**Increases energy manipulation**_  
  
_ _

_**Stealth (Beginner lv. 1/9)**_  
---  
  
_**Using your best baby ninja sneak skills, you make it harder for others to notice you.**_

_**Decreases chance of others to notice you**_  
  
Anyway with this I should be good to go to finally start learning how to actually use Qi. For that reason I am currently meditating, while having my Qi open my tenketsu points by my split conciousness. The moment one of the tenketsu is open I will start using Qi outside of my body.

"It is done Boss! I opened one tenketsu on your palm."

"Well done."

I am willing a small part of the Liquid Qi to flow into my palm and shape it into a small string. Afterwards I am having the tip of the string leave through the tenketsu point and open my eyes.

A small white light is leaving my palm and it is very similar to chakra string in appearance. The two main differences are that my string seems to have a stronger body, because it is not flickering like the chakra strings in the story did.

I have the Qi string moved further out of my palm and after 10cm it gets too hard to maintain and dissolves. Opening my status screen I see that I spent roughly 5PE and 5SE for that action.

Isn't that too less?

Just to see if the idea in my head is correct, I am repeating the same experiment with normal chakra. The results are interesting.

I managed to move the chakra string out of my palm until it reached a distance of about 25cm to 30cm and used up 20PE and 20SE. How did it come to these numbers?

I guess that because normal chakra exists in a gaseous form, it is easier for the string to be moved while the Liquid Qi feels like I am holding a heavy boulder. The crazy cost difference on the other hand is that while it is easier to have the chakra move, it is harder to contain the chakra, which is leading to the four times higher costs. I also had both strings try to pick up a shinobi doll and noticed to important differences. The Qi string has body felt like a strong metal wire, while my chakra threads felt brittle in comparison, but at the moment they are more elastic than the Qi strings. Their color is also an obvious difference with the Qi strings white body, which is almost invisible to the naked eye and the obvious blue chakra threads.

I will have to practice with my Qi strings and chakra threads. There are so many possibilites they open up, like tripping enemies, controlling extra weapons with the Qi strings or even create a whole Qi Armor like the Uchihas Susanoo. I could even have my other conciousness try to take control of multiple Qi strings and have her fight alongside me.

So many possibilities to explore.

"Hinata?! Is that chakra?"

Oh crap I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings.

Mom please you didn't see anything just leave the room and not come closer like you are doing right now.

"Hinata... sometimes I really don't know if I should be afraid of you or not."

Afraid of me? But there is nothing to be afraid of!

"You are only five months old and yet here you are almost walking, teething and even using chakra like an academy kid years older than you."

Is that it? You are seeing me as some kind of monster?

"Your blue Byakugan is just another of those things."

I can just have my eyes closed the whole time then!

"The way you look with them sometimes, like you are looking at us, but also not."

That doesn't make any sense.

"Even when you are smiling, your eyes still have that cold look. It truly scares me."

Then you just have to look away.

"Then there is your learning speed. It is unheard of for a child below two to even consider using chakra strings. But here you are with your frightening learning rate."

Ah. I was right.

"It makes me wonder sometimes if you are really my own child."

I knew it. Damn do I really have to tear up right now?

"Hinata you are a monster."

It is not like she knows that I have memories of my last life. But it still hurts to be rejected.

"Hinata. Even if you are a monster, you are still my monster and I will protect you."

Wha- this woman is completely mad! Go away don't hug me right now!

"Don't worry Hinata, I protect you even if you are too intelligent for normal baby. I will hug you even if you are possessed by some demonic being. I will still love you, as I would my own daughter, even if you were some crazy reincarnated being."

Fuck. This woman is supposed to be my mother! Not only is she first making me feel like the worst freak, no she then is telling me how she will loves me.

What is wrong with you?! Couldn't you have just ignored the whole 'you scare' me shit and hold me? Why are you even thinking it to be good idea to tell your child that it is a freak of nature?

I can't deal with your unconditional love right now!

Just let me sleep here.

Fucking tears why are you not stopping?!

* * *

P.o.V. Hitomi

After Hinata calmed down and started sleeping. I brought her to her crib and am currently still standing by her side.

I have no idea what came over me at that moment, but seeing my daughter using chakra just triggered some of my pent up frustrations.

The last month I have been helping her study and afterwards tried to find out, if one of the elders already had any nefarious plans for Hinata. Call me paranoid, but I am not letting anyone I don't trust near my baby.

In hindsight it might not have been such a good idea to tell Hinata that she scares me, but she really does. It is not really her actions, but their consequences for the future that really scare me. There have been prodigies in the shinobi history that rose up their career to only die as merely ten year olds during some wars.

Everything Hinata is doing will only attract more and more attention to her and it might result in her undergoing dangerous missions. That is still one of the safer options.

With her current development she will be a shinobi in maybe four or five years and no one that young should be forced to kill others. I don't even want to think of the possible damages to her mind, when she starts killing at that age.

That is what scared me. That is what made tell her my own fears.

"Don't worry Hinata. I will keep all the crazy people away from you."

At least the handful of years I am still alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Rolling to my left I can feel my favorite pillow underneath my face. A familiar feeling I haven't felt in months. Opening my eyes I see the pillow.

I am in my old room. Why am I back again? Something about these dreams leave an ominous feeling.

I take my phone from my bedside table and look at the time. Evening on the same day of the last dream. I think I can remember this day the last time around. Noticing that I was hungry I went downstairs and met my mother while she was writing in her diary.

In fact I am hungry and go downstairs into the kitchen. I grab ham, cheese and tomatoes out of the fridge and make myself a sandwich when my mother enters the room with her diary in one hand and her glasses in the other.

"Matt, honey. How do you feel? Your father told me about your headache."

"I am alrigt mum. It was probably just the weather."

"Hm of course. It wouldn't be something about your girlfriend right?"

Right. There was that conversation. My mother never had a good opinion of Lea. Something about Lea always seemed to irritate my mother and never found out what is making her feel so frustrated.

"We just had a small misunderstanding. Really I am fine."

"Matt you know how I think about that girl. She is so different from you that I don't think you would really suit each other."

"I know mum, but I really like her."

"Son, there have been rumours about her in the neighborhood. Her father is apparently an ex-convict and it is said that her mother is being abused by him. I don't know about you Matt, but that family has problems."

"They are just rumours mum. Lea is totally okay. True she as a strong attitude, but that is what I like about her. She is an open-minded person, but should something clash with her opinion then she will try to have you see her perspective. But it is not like she is not listening to you during such a discussion. I am sure we will be fine after the weekend."

*sigh*

"Matt I am just trying to protect you."

Doesn't that sound familiar from somewhere?

"You know how parents are Matt. They just want to see their little kids staying children and you will forever be my little boy."

Yeah and there is that phrase 'Little boy'. I am so happy that everything right now is only a dream. Weirdly realistic dream, but still a dream.

"Mum I am already 15. I might not be an adult yet, but I am certainly not a little kid anymore."

"As I said you I will still love you as my little boy no matter how old you will be."

And how you love the little boy you also wanted to have and not the one person standing right in front of you. Is this why I am having this dream? To realize that the moment my mother said 'love' it didn't hold the same conviction, when Hitomi said 'love'? Damn these dreams are joking with me good time.

"Yeah I know."

"Anyway Matt I will be out for the next hour or so, just that you know."

"Got it mum."

Eating the real stuff like a good sandwich at least made my day, or dream. Drinking breast milk the whole time and that weird baby food had been stale at best and at worst disgusting. I don't know about you, but drinking breast milk hasn't been a funny experience for me.

Oh mum left her diary here. I could sneak a peek after all this is only a dream. Let see... newest entry is as expected today.

_Dear diary,_

_I had ordered my husband to find more details about my sons girlfriend, that bitch Lea. Her father is apparently an ex-convict, but get that. He was arrested for killing another person! _   
_Of course it later came to light that he killed in self-defense, but he still murdered another person. There is no way that I am allowing someone like that into our house or more important any way near my little boy._   
_So I started spreading rumours about the block and I am sure by monday everyone in my boys school will know about Leas true family._   
_That was what happened this morning, until my husband told me that my boy had a fight with this bitch. That is my chance to have my son see reason! _   
_Anywa-_   
  


What is this? I still remember what happened on that monday when I went to school. Leas lockers had graffiti all over spelling out messages like: 'Whore', 'Murderer', and so on. Her friends didn't support and to be honest I was afraid how friends could backstab anyone that fast.

And you know what Lea did? She took it like a champ. Well as well as you can take being ostracized by everyone and having to clean the mess of others. Publically no one supported her and she still made it through that ordeal. At least that was what I thought about the situation at the time.

What did I do? I was the coward that sent her private messages telling her that she is probably the strongest person that I know and I would support her. She called me out on it and asked me where I had been that morning when she wanted someone at her side. Yeah that was kind of the end of our relationship.

After 3 weeks of constant harassment, Lea just disappeared one day and I never saw her again. Looking back at the person that removed the slander from her lockers, that was one of the worst moments in my life.

I had never before seen anyone as fragile and helpless as Lea did. Her appearance was that of someone ready to take on the whole world, while her heart was bleeding inside of her. One of my biggest regrets had been to have left her hanging.

I know that I am dreaming, but should I ever get back into this weird dream, then I atleast want to live a life that I wouldn't regret.

So I closed the diary and went up to my room and immediately messaged Lea.

"Hey uhm. I know it might be weird to read from me, but my mum just told me about some bad rumours that had been going through the neighborhood and they are not really pleasant. They are obviously about you and I don't what to say, but should something happen on monday, I will be on your side."

And send.

Hey isn't that message super weird? Maybe I should have instead talked about our fight? What was it even about... heck whatever. Let's get back to resting and to the real world.

* * *

I open my eyes and see my mother sleeping at my bedside. Somehow she seems really tired even during her sleep.

Anyway it seems to be close to noon so I try to shake her awake and she slowly starts waking up.

"...mmmh oh, Hinata how are you?"

What is this feeling. Seeing her fatigued eyes somehow really hurt me inside.

"...ma..mof-..mother."

The time stands still for several seconds and on the frozen face of my mother a smile starts appearing. With the smile appearing, all the fatigue that had been displayed seems to have vanished and Hitomi is having the most wonderful smile right on her face. I can even see her eyes glistening and a small teardrop that is released from her right eye, which slowly falls on her cheeks and meets the edge of her upper lip.

"Please say it again, honey."

"mafr...mother. Mother! Love mother!"

Hitomi literally starts bawling her eyes out and hugs me close to her. I may have started tearing up too, but that is completely my bodies fault and has nothing to do with my personal feelings! Okay?!

* * *

**P.o.V. Ko Hyuga**

My name is Ko Hyuga a jonin-level shinobi and one of the Hyugas rising starts. I may not be on prodigy level, but from my current age I am one of the best.

The clan head, Hiashi Hyuga, gave me a mission to protect his daughter and whenever she is doing something irresistibly cute take a photo of her. In the four months of my mission, I have already taken 207 pictures, but the last two shots trumphed them all.

As usual I was hiding in the roof of my target, when I noticed her using chakra. During all this time, that was the first occasion Hinata ever used shakra outside of her body. True I noticed her using it inside of her multiple times to remove fatigue, but that still surprised me. Hinata is five months old and already capable of using chakra outside her body? That child is a true prodigy.

That was when her mother, Hitomi, entered the room and started a lecture about her monstrous behaviour up to now and I felt that she may have gone a little too far with her speech. It somehow resolved itself with her voicing her unconditional love for her daughter and both crying.

I didn't want to intrude further in the moment and left them both for the night as I didn't think it necessary to protect someone that is currently at the side of her mother. When I came back the next day, both mother and child were sleeping. One on the bed facing her mother and the other sitting on the ground with her head leaning on the bed facing her daughter.

That was photograph Nr.206 and I dubbed it 'peaceful sleep'. One of the best events I had witnessed, but it got even better when Hinata woke up.

She gently woke up her mother and told her that she also loves Hitomi as a mother and then they started crying like crazy.

The moment Hinata said her first words and time seemed to stop, was the exact moment I made Nr.207.

I might even develop this wonderful moment and have it framed for myself.

Don't worry. I will try my best to preserve your peaceful life.


	10. Chapter 10

Telling Hitomi... no my mother how I feel about her made me realize something. Didn't I want to start living my new without any regrets? Wasn't it always my aim to find a place that will accept me as the person that I am?

I started to love the attention that she gave me, whenever she intended to teach me new stuff. Etiquette, reading, writing, social rules and Hyuga traditions. That time has been my favorite every day.

I trained my speech so that I can talk with her about how awesome Sir. Fluffykins is.

I started walking and followed her around to show her how much I wanted to be by her side.

I absorbed everything she taught me to make her feel proud to have a smart daughter.

I trained with my Qi strings and had shown her multiple plays with my toys to bring a smile to her face.

Everytime I could make her day a little better than it had been, I was also happy.

But with all the happy moments that had been happening lately, there also had been a looming darkness in the background ready to devour our small, personal paradise.  
Spending so much time with my mother made me realize information that I had been forgetting.

My mother is supposed to be dying sometime in the next 5 years. She is hiding her state well, but I knew that she is already feeling it.

Whenever I started talking about happy families in my stories, my mother had this weird expression on her face. At first I had assumed that her past was troubling, until I remembered.

To be honest I don't know what her condition is. It was never clearly explained what killed her in the end, but what I do remember is that she died, while giving birth to Hanabi Hyuga. Of course you would assume that there complications, but my mothers current state would suggest problems even before her pregnancy. I am pretty sure she is suffering from something, but I am also sure that she doesn't know of any cures.

The last weeks I have been constantly contemplating to ask her about her condition, but I just don't want to destroy what we currently have. Who even says that telling me about her approaching death will allow me to help her? My medicinal knowledge is almost non-existent. Human anatomy? Basic at best.

There is no way that I know something to save her, when experts don't know of a way to heal her. Maybe she was just born with a weak body? That is one of the reason why I am trying to make her smile and have her relax more.

Right now there is nothing I can think of that would help her.

For that reason I started distracting myself from that problem whenever my mother and I were not in the same room, by training. And by training I mean training hard.

I built up my stamina by running around the compound like crazy. Strength was increased by lifting and wearing heavier clothing, while I had Dexterity increase by stretching and evading toys I was trying at myself with chakra threads.

Every time I got too tired to keep going I would cool down and start practicing with my Qi strings and chakra threads.

What I might have described as hard training is still ridiculous when looked at.

'Stamina training' was equivalent to me falling down every 4 to 9 seconds and then 'walking' again for another 20 seconds. I would repeat that for 10 minutes and be completely drained.

'Strength training' was me tying toys and dolls around my legs and arms with chakra threads, while I then would try my best at exercise like pushups. Other times I would lift as many toys I can as possible with my arms and walked around with them as enhanced 'stamina training'.

'Dexterity training' was actually the least absurd one.

Nevermind it was the worst one. I had my other me use chakra threads to have the toys around me jump at me, while I try to jump out of the way. From the outside it looked completely comically. Just imagine a scene in which you have small child that looks close to a two year old, surrounded by multiple puppets that look like shinobi. Completely surrounded and no way out, the brave combatant readies herself for her possible last battle. Hundreds of enemy shinobi against one baby. Who will be victorious?

Anyway after 7 tiring months I proudly present the results of my training.

_**Name:**_ | _**Hinata Hyuga**_ | _**Level:**_ | _**1**_  
---|---|---|---  
_**Health:**_ | _**430/430**_ | _**Mana:**_ | _**0**_  
_**Physical E:**_ | _**310/310**_ | _**Spiritual E:**_ | _**1720/1720**_  
_**Strength:**_ | _**10**_ | _**Constitution:**_ | _**11**_  
_**Dexterity:**_ | _**20**_ | _**Intelligence:**_ | _**86**_  
_**Wisdom:**_ | _**81**_ | _**Charisma:**_ | _**10**_  
_**Stat Points:**_ | _**6**_ | _**Talent Points:**_ | _**0**_  
  
I have been at this exact point since the last 3 weeks and didn't manage to increase my physical stats since then.

Regarding the other projects I didn't have much progress. I get the feeling that I am getting closer to increasing my available Liquid Qi and I am currently expecting a noticeable difference to happen in the next 3 months.

But what got me excited for the last days now, is that I am getting closer to unlocking my mindscape. By accident I had combined my efforts with spiritual energy and found noticeable changes in my meditation. So while I was meditating about how to reach my mind, I utilized spiritual energy by accident, found what felt like a door and started knocking on it. What I have been doing since then is similar to me lockpicking the door to reach my mindscape. I estimate to reach it in the next 2 weeks, which had me excited the whole time. After all I had been doing that for months I finally get results.

"Hinata, your parents have requested your presence in the main hall. These two woman will help with changing your outfit."

Changing outfits? Is something important happening? Anyway they dress in a children kimono and make me prettier and you won't see me complaining. They take about 15 minutes when I ask Ko:

"Ko? Carry?"

"Sorry Hinata, but your father wanted to have you walk."

"No, I no want!"

You have to understand, that I just finished one of my routines an hour ago. I am completely spent.

"I know that you have been all day Hinata, but your father promised that you get pretty presents when you make it all the way to the main hall."

Damn they are bribing me. They better be good!

"Presents? Yeah! Ko go!"

I of course take Sir. Fluffykins with me and use all my leftover energy to make my to the main hall. I might be cheating a little by reinforcing my body with Qi.

"Ko? Why main hall?"

"Hm. I wasn't told Hinata."

Oho you are lying~ I can see it clearly on your face.

"Ko? Lie?"

"What?! Me? No way. I am an upstanding and honest Hyuga and wouldn't tell a lie and especially not to the heiress of the clan!"

"Ko weird!"

It is not like I can get more information from him anyway. Oh there is the door.

"Ko door! Open!"

"As you wish my lady."

"SURPRISE!"

Oh fuck. Is that a surprise party?! Damnit. Wait are these outsiders!? What are they doing at my supposedly surprise party? Is that Itachi Uchia?! WHAT IS ITACHI DOING HERE?!

"Your mother wanted your first birthday to be special and had invited the other clan children."

"I noticed how hard you have been working lately and wanted to let you have a little break today."

That might be a little to late mother. I am already tired.

"You also lack contact with other people around your age and I thought why not invite the children of my friends to your birthday?"

Wait are you serious? My mother is a friend of possibly Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of Sasuke and Itachi? Even the fricking Hokage is attending the party. Hot damn what is with these connections mother!?

"Surprised Hinata?"

Father. You don't even know how surprised I am right now.

"Presents?"

"Yeah you are right let me just get the presents."

"Mother? Sit?"

"Oh right, follow we. You obviously got the best place."

I follow my mother and get to a position that is slightly elevated and allows me to look at everyone.

The Hokage, the Uchihas, the Naras, Yamanakas, Akimichis and even the Inuzukas are present. If I am not mistaken then I have even seen one Aburame man walking around. Practically all the important people are here. Isn't this meeting more than just a birthday party? Hey father aren't you using your daughters birthday to form some possible alliances?

"Ah Hinata. The Hokage is coming closer. He probably wants to congratulate you. Don't forget the Hokage is the leader of the village and really important so be at your best behaviour."

"Yes mother."

This is the first time I am seeing the Hokage and I have to say the anime is not doing even close to representing the power known as the 'God of Shinobi'. Yes he is old with wrinkles all over his face and yes he is missing hair on his head. But damn that man is excluding an aura that just screams overwhelming power.

"Hello Hinata."

"Hello. Hokage."

Hell it is already hard to talk and now I have to do so while the Hokages is swaggering around with his aura.

"I wanted to give you these presents from me and congratulate you for this happy occasion."

"Thank you, Hokage."

"Lady Hyuga. You must feel lucky to have such a well behaved daughter."

"Yes Hokage. My husband and I are happy to announce Hinata our beloved daughter."

"Very well. Unfortunately I will have to leave soon, so I wanted to ask young Hinata one last question.

What do you plan to do in the future?"

Somehow that question is triggering some warnings. Why did the Hokages voice suddenly turn so serious? Is he suspecting something? Is that the actual reason why he is present? I will just answer him truthfully with my current plans. I am sure if he ever heard of me somehow being connected to Kaguya, he would instantly kill me.

"I make mother and father proud!"

"Hahaha. Wonderful plan. Just keep making your parents proud of yourself, young Hinata. I even dare say that they are already mighty proud of you."

I just can't help it and a smile emerges on my face. Damn the Hokages charisma score must be huge.

"Alas I will be leaving now. Have a nice party, young Hinata."

"Safe trip Hokage!"

"Haha. Lady Hyuga I will be taking my leave now."

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Hokage."

After the Hokage left, many others came up to personally congratulate me on my birthday. Luckily father and mother did most of the talking, while I could take a look at the various of people that came today. Every clan head came up to me and brought presents and I could meet them up. That me super giddy.

Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka and even Shibi Aburame. There have been others from civilian families that were apparently from the civilian council and somehow important people, but I didn't care about them at all. But one person freaked me out on that day.

"My son and I wanted to present our gifts. Kabuto please hand over our gifts."

"Yes father."

Yes 'that' Kabuto. He looks to be close to 8 to 12 twelve years old with white, almost shoulder length, long hair and wears glasses. His undefined age made that whole conversation too troublesome. The question here is for Kabuto is currently spying. I remember that Kabuto got picked by Danzo and put into Root and later on Orochimaru picked him up when Danzo tried to get rid of Kabuto. I have no idea for who Kabuto is working right now.

"Hinata you truly are a beatiful girl. Your eyes are the most captivating treasures I had the honor to witness in my short life."

Damn Kabuto do you really have to try so hard? Currently it seems like he is already working for Orochimaru, but hell is he creepy.

"Thank you?"

Just fake innocence and blame the too many hard words. Why are you smiling so creepy? At least they are leaving now.

"Mother who they?"

"They are the Yakushi. The older one is one of our best medic ninja, while the other one was his son Kabuto.

"He weird."

"Hmm~"

I am somehow not liking that sound, mother. Please don't misunderstand that sentence.

"Now that most of the people are done giving you presents, why don't you head over to the children and play with them?"

"Ok!"

I, as fast as I can without loosing elegance, make my way to the children and especially Itachi Uchiha who is currently in a conversation with Hana Inuzuka, the Inuzuka Heiress.

"..are you prepared for the graduation exam? Ah, who am I talking to? Of course are you prepared for the exams."

"Hn."

"I have been thinking who I might be ending in a team with once I make to the same class as you...in a few years. Why do you have to be so good at everything. It is super frustrating being the same age as you."

"Hn."

Oh man. This conversation is too one-sided. Now insert a kid that can barely talk in sentences.

"Hello!"

"Oh great the princess is honoring us with her presence."

"I am Hinata."

"Hana Inazuka and that is Itachi Uchiha, the Uchiha prodigy. Oh right and these three are the Haimaru Brothers. My ninken."

"Dogs? Pet?"

"You got to ask them yourself lady."

So I do what Hana said and slowly walk up to the three dogs and hold one forward, while the other one is holding Sir. Fluffykins close to my head (Yes I brought Sir. Fluffykins with me the whole damn time. Deal with it) and with upturned puppy eyes ask:

"Pet? Pweaase?"

They immediately make their way to me and let me pet them. Damn they are fluffly, but not as fluffy as Sir. Fluffykins. They also stink slightly.

"Hihi fluffy!"

"Did this girl just manage to have the Haimaru Brothers let her pet them? These traitors. They don't even let me pet them!"

"Hn."

I swear Itachi almost smirked at that. Oh I am so going to figure out how Itachi things.

"Itachi? Shinobi?"

"Nah girl. We are still academy students, but Itachi is already super strong. Man rumours even say that he won his last spar against their teacher."

"...Hn."

"Teacher beat bad?"

"Beating the teacher means that you are strong. So how could that be bad?"

"But Itachi no like."

"What? Itachi is that true?"

"..yes. The teacher did not like me being stronger and wanted to give me a lesson. I never wanted to spar with anyone."

Oh yeah. I knew it.

"You know Itachi, sometimes you are so weird. For us Inuzukas being the top dog is so important that many of us constantly have duels in our clan compound."

"Hana. Being strong is one thing, but it is important what you are doing with that strength. I never planned to humiliate the teacher."

Really Itachi? We talking philosophy so soon? Are you not close to 7 years old?

"I know that Itachi, but wasn't it that guys own fault for provoking you?"

"Hn. I would have liked to prefer a non-violent solution."

"Ah, anyway.. Hinata right? How old are you actually?"

"One."

Why are both looking at me like I am a monster? Seriously did they really arrive here without knowing that we are celebrating my birthday?

"You are one year old?"

"Yes!"

"And you are serious?"

"Yes?"

"Damn. This kid is even worse than you Itachi. Could you fully follow our conversation at that age?"

"What makes you so sure that she fuly understood us?"

"You know what. Let's test her. Hinata what did we talk about?"

Am I going to answer that seriously? Ah whatever these two are basically the only ones that I can talk to without playing dumb the whole time and are still close to my own age.

"Itachi beat teacher. Itachi no like. Teacher stupid. Itachi sorry. Oh Inuzuka strongest dog!"

"...Itachi how many of you live on this planet?"

"Hn. A truly interesting question."

"Hinata no Itachi. Hinata is Hinata!"

Fking hell... I just have to go through this stupid talking for another few months.

"Hahaha... Itachi you have fun with Hinata. I will be looking for my idiot brother that is also one year old and still shitting all over the place and crying like every bonde in his body is fractured..."

"Hn."

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"This Sir. Fluffykins."

Yes that was one of the first things I set out to learn. How to say Sir. Fluffykins.

"Hn."

"He fluffy. Sir. Fluffykins likes sweets. Honey Carrots, Sugar Carrots, Carrot Milk... and Dango."

I am so playing it dirty right now. I noticed that slight twitch there Itachi.

"You like dango too?"

"Yes."

"Hm. I have go Itachi. Mother call me. Have fun~"

"Hn."

Hopefully I made a good impression. I really want to take more to him.

After my talk with Itachi, I didn't have any noteworthy meetings with other people. Most of the other heirs are not even able to talk yet. The only exception is probably Shikamaru who might be trying to never talk so that no one is bothering him.

So that ends my first birthday with many different presents, which are currently being inspected by Hyugas for any dangers.

They are probably are worthless to me anyway, so I won't even bother opening them today. Way too tired from the party and the workout earlier on.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing I did this morning was opening all the presents I got and it was awesome.

"Boss look at that! This ribbon is so cute~"

"Boss Boss!! A picture book about animals!!"

"Boss Boss BOSS! LOOK! These animals are trying to save their Kage! They are exactly like Sir. Fluffykins! So cool~"

"BOSS! BO-"

"SHUT UP!

How is it that every time you start talking you have to ruin this wonderful moment."

First off I want to explain how my other me managed to read a book, while I was still opening presents. She was actually supposed to open a complete other set of presents with Qi strings as training and I swear every time she opened a present, she just had to make a comment about it.

You are asking how she can open those presents without seeing them? Byakugan.

How she can read the contents of all books she openened? Byakugan.

This right here is actually prove of how overpowered the Byakugan could be.

'But all that a Mangekyo Sharingan user has to do is use Tsukoyomi to beat anyone' or I can just close my eyes and use the Byakugan through my eyelids. How did no one come up wth that earlier?

"Boss... you are talking to yourself again."

"You know, I think it is time to give you an official name."

"Really?! Are you sure that is such a good idea? I am still you after all."

"I just noticed that everytime you told me to stop talking to myself, I still constantly spoke myself or you to be exact. It is official I am crazy."

"Don't worry Boss! As long as I am here no one will dare call you crazy!"

"No... you are the problem..."

"Hmm~ Anyway you wanted to give me a new name. To be honest calling myself 'other me' and 'split conciousness" the whole sounded stupid."

"Very well. From this day on you shall be called Minion01.

*clap clap*

"Is that pronounced Minion Zero One or just Minion One?"

"Zero One sounds cooler Minion."

"Ah Boss you forgot the Zero One there!"

Anyway back to the presents. The Hoka-

"Boss... you are doing it again."

" *sigh* just keeping reading the animal story please."

"Sir yes sir!"

Anyway... The Hokage gave me a book about Konohas History and the famous book 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. 'The Gutsy Shinobi' is Jiraiyas first book and was in fact never that famous in the story. What made the book so famous for fan was that Narutos name originated from the protagonist of the book. I will obviously take a look inside on a later date.

The Nara brought me a complete shogi set with a book to explain common strategies.

The Yamanakas gave me a book about flower arrangements.

The Akimichis present is another book about everything edible around Konoha.

The Aburame gave me guide on where I can find the most beatiful butterflies in the Konoha Forests, including the 'Forest of Death'.

And finally the Inuzuka present is an invite to visit their dog kennel.

From all these presents the following is my ranking: Inuzuka > Akimichi > Nara > Aburame > Yamanaka > Hokage.

Why is the Akimichi present the second best? Knowing about anything edible in the wild is really helpful, while knowing about Konohas (obviously) changed History is super boring.

But the very best present is the Inuzukas. Fluffly and little puppies everywhere! Maybe I can even take one him with me! That would be so cool.

"Boss! The book is so cool! In the book there is a cool rabbit knight who managed to defeat the evil stone ninjas. They didn't give him a name, but we both know that he is in fact Sir. Fluffykins. There is just no way that he isn't."

"I got it. The book is awesome."

Anyway just to make the list complete; all the other presents were either ninja gear like kunai or shuriken, clothing like dresses and ribbons, dolls and toys and finally books. Books about etiquette, tea ceremony, playing instruments, singing and dancing. With all these I have everything to turn myself into a fine lady.

"Hinata?"

"Ko? Yes?"

"Your father is requesting your presence at the training field. You are to arrive in clothing suitable for training. Someone will help you with your clothing in a minute."

Seriously he is starting to train me? I am not sure how I should feel about that. On the one side training with him will give me combat experience, if just a little, and I can learn the infamous 'Gentle Fist'.

"Ok!"

After 10 minutes I arrived at the training field and can already see my father and his brother standing there. They are currently observing Neji doing attacks of the 'Gentle Fist'.

"Good morning father. Good morning uncle."

"Good you are here Hinata. I want you to observe Neji and tell what you think he is doing wrong."

You can't be serious...

"As you wish father."

Let me see. Neji is currently doing attack motions against a training pole. It doesn't take a genius to notice that Neji is doing something wrong. As long as you have seen him fight in the anime then you really notice a huge difference.

All his attacks lack the momentum they had shown in the anime. Almost no attack of his is flowing over to another. He is looking more like a guy that is trying to be a gatling gun.

Now how do I explain that in broken japanese to my father?

"Hmm. Neji no power. No, Neji lose power."

"Interesting choice of words. What would you say Hizashi?"

"You daughter is indeed talented, brother. To have seen such a fatal flaw in my sons katas."

"Hinata follow me. I want to show you how a master would do the katas for the 'Gentle Fist' and then want you to copy me."

"Yes father."

The moves my father is showing me are swift and deadly unlike those of Neji. You are constantly having your body flow from one attack to another and it is often the case that you are spinning around to increase your attack speed.

To be honest I don't like how the style is utilizing its momentum. You are repeatedly aiming for tenketsus to block the enemies chakra flow, but why are you not simply injecting chakra directly into your enemies important organs instead? It is like the Hyuga are trying to justify their use of the Byakugan somehow.

True. The 'Gentle Fist' is most likely one of the best ways to neutralize danger and slowly whittle down your enemies attack options, but it is not the best taijutsu style ever.

I remember that the 'Gentle Fist' is based on a real life martial art from china, but unfortunately I have no knowledge except some martial artist movies about it. The style did some funky movements with their hands, with which they deflected attacks and then broke the enemies arms or threw them on the ground.

That style of fighting is more to my liking than the 'Gentle Fist' is.

"Do you think you can copy the movements?"

"I try father."

And so I did. The movements felt rigid and forced even though I am doing them the same way as father did.

"Good for your first try Hinata. Your knees are not bend enough, which makes the transfer from one move to another harder, but I am sure the reason for that are your missing muscle power and not your own fault."

I am not sure about you, but that whole fighting style leaves me utterly unconvinced. Yeah it certainly looks cool to repeatedly hit your enemy, but that is a waste of effort.

"Hizashi. I want to have Hinata spar with Neji, unless you have anything against it."

"No brother. Neji go ahead and spar with Hinata."

We both assume the same stance. A guarded stance that has one hand extended in the direction of your opponent and the other closer to your own body. Both your palms are open and your arms slightly bend. Our hands almost touch each other, when I start to move, but instead of moving to attack I am circling around him.

During my observation of Neji I noticed that is footwork is one of his weaknesses at the moment and that is what I am trying to utilize against him.

As answer to me moving around him, Neji slightly rotates his upper body and once he can't do so anymore, spins on his toes to reposition himself.

That is the exact moment I am attacking. My extended right arm deflects Neji outstretched left arm to the side, while I take a step into his now open body.

Neji is momentarily surprised by my attack and I start bringing my right hand to my body and start to rotate my whole body to build up momentum. He tries to use his own arms to do anything, but by having deflected his left arm to the side, I increased his own momentum in that direction, which has him put off balance.

With all my momentum and muscle power, I have my left fist solidly collide with his now wide open stomach and he falls over.

I completely destroyed him in two moves.

The whole fight would have probably taken longer, if I hadn't noticed that Nejis footwork sucks.

"Well done Hinata. Normally you would use two finger to inject chakra as an attack, but we didn't practice that yet. Also an interesting idea of you to circle around Neji."

"Indeed brother. Your daughter is born to bring our 'Gentle Fist' to new heights."

Somehow the way my uncle talks with my father is really weird. I can't remember whether they were supposed to like each other as brothers or if they were antagonist to each other. It doesn't seem like there is much love coming from Hizashis side.

"Neji ok?"

"Yes Hinata. My son will be alright in a few minutes."

Hizashi face is too empty. I can't get a read on his emotions.

And so I spent the next two weeks with my father, when I finally unlocked my mindscape.


	12. Chapter 12

A clear nightsky hangs above a frozen sea.

In the middle of the frozen sea is a lonely island, covered in snow.

Made visible by star- and moonlight stands a tall tree in the center of the island.

A lone tree in a land of ice and snow, illuminated by a white moon, surrounded by a frozen sea and accompied by a single blue rose.

Despite it being covered in snow and having lost all its former glory, it still stands true against the harsh environment.

The blue rose below the tree is the only thing not covered in snow and was solely protected by its tall friend.

"This scene looks so beatiful, but I can't help and feel sad."

No other words were spoken for minutes, until I made my way to the single rose.

The moonlight perfectly illuminates the rose and creates a scene of wonder and solitude.

"This is supposed to be my mindscape?

Truly pitiful. In a world of white there is only one color and it has to be a single blue rose."

"Boss. Are you alright?"

"I am fine Minion... where are you?"

"Oh right behind you Boss! No a little lower."

"Are you really this super adorable and white rabbit?"

"Rabbit? I am a rabbit?!"

*pet*

"Oh yeah. Right there. No a little higher. Yeaaa~ perfect~"

*pet*

"Anyway. Do you have any idea what we are doing now, Minion?"

"Hmm. You wanted to see if you can learn that talent. What was it called again?"

"It was called "Memory Mindscape'. Let's try and find some memories. Maybe we just have to sort them out and create a library or something. I would imagine that with a well structured mind, I will be able to access memories faster and more precise."

That is what I said, but looking around you can't see anything except for a white landscape. It is funny how the ground is perfectly clear in a white color and in contrast you have the black nightsky filled with stars.

Without any real lead to the memories, I close my eyes and concentrate on my first time walking, hoping that something will lead to the memory. I feel a pull from somewhere and open my eyes. The pull is coming from the nightsky and looking up there is a star, which is now glowing stronger than the others.

I will the star to show me its memory and I find myself in my body as baby Hinata, walking the very first time in the Hyuga compound.

Interesting. All these stars are memories of mine. But just to test another memory I concentrate on my first mobile phone number.

I feel the same pull again only this time it is coming from the frozen sea. Inside of the frozen sea is a glowing fish, no, there are several fish, but the glowing seems to be the one with my phone number.

"Minion do you have any idea, how we are going to structure our memories? Knowing where they are might the most important thing. I also don't want to introduce anything to my mindscape that is ruining this beatiful scene."

"Then why not go to the moon? We don't actually have to stay here, right?"

"True. Follow me."

I look up to the moon and imagine myself standing on it looking at the frozen sea and it succeeds.

But instead of a frozen sea, I can see a completely white Earth.

"Minion I want you to establish living quarters on the moon. They should look completely natural with the environment.

Inside there has to be a library that is filled with knowledge about this world. Be it about chakra, characters, techniques, anything. I want every book to be password protected and want a master book with all passwords inside of it. That maser book I want you to send inside of the sun, have it there locked. It should only be recoverable by people that know my full name of my last life.

Additionally I want to have an observatory on the moon that named every visible star. In the observatory should be a book that connects every star to a memory. That book you again have password protected. Also try to give the stars names that somehow marks their importance. I want to know which stars house the important memories.

Once you are done with current memories, I want you to create an underwater city on Earth. Have all fish captured and housed in our own Atlantis. I want you to have all fish protected by a barrier that only lifts, when you have seen all my Hinata memories, know my full name of my last life and have the Byakugan. In fact have the master book protected the same way.

This way no one besides me will be able to access them.

Also have fake memories created for both the sea and stars.

If you like you can add more protection on the password system as long as I know about it."

"Puh Boss. You like to have me working hard."

"Go ahead with it. I am even allowing you to have a little fun in here as long as you are not changing the view."

"Yes I got it."

After telling Minion01 what she has to do, I leave the moon and am back at the frozen island.

I look at the blue rose and ask it for its meaning.

"Interesting."

With everything done, I concentrate on my own body and managed to leave my mindscape.

_**Learned 'Mindscape'**_  
---  
  
_ _

_**Mindscape**_  
---  
  
_**You found a way to enter your mindscape and learned to improve on it.**_

_**Allows user to protect his own mind**_  
  
_**For learning a difficult ability, your Intelligence and Wisdom increase by 5.**_  
---  
  
Hm. I guess I will have to completely restructure my memories to create the 'Memory Mindscape' ability.

Anyway at least I got the extra stats.

Hmm. I have lived here for one year already. The year sure went by fast.

"Hinata. Are you alright?"

"Yes mother."

"Hm~ What do you think about visiting the town? You, me and Ko as bodyguard."

It would be interesting to see Konoha.

"Yes! Sir. Fluffykins too!"

"Yes, he will come with us."

On the next day I left the Hyuga compound for the very first time.

Konoha looks even better in real life than in the series. Dozen of people walking around and the occasional ninja jumping from one roof to another. I even saw a genin team helping an old lady with her shopping. And don't get me started on the Hokage monument. It is huge.

We even paid a visit to the Inuzuka compound and I met Hana again.

"Hey little princess, what are you doing here?"

"My present!"

That was when Hanas mother, Tsume, entered the scene. She has super spiky, brown hair and like all other Inuzuka, the famous clan markings on her face. Her whole look makes her seem like a rough and wild person.

"Good day. Hitomi and Hinata. Already here to take a look at the animals?"

"Yes!"

"Hm. Hana bring Hinata to the dogs, I will be here and having a boring adult talk with Hitomi here."

"Follow me Hinata."

We walk for around three minutes without talking and enter a shed. Inside is the highest amount of cute puppies I have ever seen.

I am in heaven.

"Must. Pet."

*pet* *pet* *pet*

"Damn. You really like cute animals."

"Cute is justice."

"Hmm~"

So here I am petting cute puppies, while there is an uncomfortable silence between Hana and me.

"Have you seen Itachi lately?"

"No."

"Ah I see."

Why should Itachi meet me? Wait. Is she jealous? I am one year old! There is no way I am looking for anyone at my age!

"You know Itachi has been asking about you."

Seriously...

"Ok!"

"I forgot... even if you are another Itachi, you are still a one year old kid."

"Hm?"

I can't believe it. How can you get jealous of a one year old...

"Anyway. My brother started talking yesterday. You won't believe what his first word was ..."

After that talk about Itachi, Hana just started talking about completely random stuff and that ended my visit.

Unfortunately I didn't get to keep any dogs, but I am still happy to have met all the puppies.

On our way back to the Hyuga compound, we stopped at a dango shop and I could already feel who would be inside the stall. And I predicted correctly...

"Good day, Lady Hyuga. Hinata."

"Itachi! *hug*"

That caught him off guard and made him super uncomfortable. Hinata 1-0 Itachi.

After the hug Itachi quickly left the dango shop, because he had to do shopping for his mother. Of course.

Anyway that concludes my first trip to Konoha and opens the curtain for another grueling months of training.


	13. Chapter 13

It has been 3 months now, since my father started supervising my training and I have to say it has been tiresome months. My daily schedule had been something like that:

07:00 am - Breakfast

07:30 am - Morning run and stretching

08:00 am - 'Gentle Fist' training

09:00 am - Break

09:15 am - Sparring

10:00 am - More running and stretching

10:30 am - Byakugan and chakra exercise

12:00 am - Lunch

13:00 am - Education in different arts with mother (zither, dancing, go/shogi, calligraphy, mathematics, etiquette, tea ceremonies, painting and even more)

16:00 am - Freedom

18:00 am - Dinner

22:00 am - Sleep

It had been exhausting, but I still like the time I could spent with my parents. I noticed how much time I was now spending with my father and I really liked it actually. He also seemed to like the time we spend together, which is pretty awesome.

I also found new hobbies thanks to my mother. After our first shogi session, I started playing against Minion01 on the day right afterwards. The game is super fun, but the actual reason why I started playing is that after a few games, my mental stats started increasing. So I have been constantly playing shogi until it took about 50 games to see any improvements and am currently thinking about switching to go.

Painting has also been super fun. It was relaxing to just sit back for a few minutes everyday and paint a picture of my own mindscape. Every time I started painting, I could finally relax from the exhausting training and just sit back and enjoy recreating the frozen island. Somehow the action of painting out my mindscape, left me with a profound understanding of myself. Each stroke had me thinking about past events and made me stop for a few minutes to reflect about it. In fact I am spending around at least an hour each day only by staring at the canvas in deep contemplation. I would add one new stroke to the canvas and then reflect about it for a few minutes and then do the next stroke.

One of those topics had been about my stay in Konoha.

I originally planned to leave Konoha as staying in would start attracting attention from individuals like Danzo, Orochimaru and even the Hokage. Getting the attention from them is won't be funny. Danzo might try sublty influence me to join his side; Orochimaru may start getting funny ideas about my 'unusual' Byakugan and actually try to kidnap me, but will do so without a way for me to escape; the Hokage might try to find any faults at all with me to question my loyalties and just be a complete pest.

But at the time I was thinking of leaving, I didn't feel this closely connected to my current world. Right now I truly feel like being here in the Hyuga compound might just be the place to be and live out my days.

Should I stay in Konoha, I could have my genin exams early on and start being a ninja at an early age like Itachi is doing soon. If I ever get bored from staying cooped up in here the whole time, that might actually sound like a viable option.

Heck, maybe it is not even such a bad idea to stay in Konoha.

Of course there is that Kaguya problem looming in the background and I still have no real idea what I plan to do with her.

Anyway that question will probably plague for the next few months and I even have about three years left to come to a decision about me actually leaving Konoha via my kidnapping ruse.

I also started using the Byakugan and it has been awesome to do. Seeing peoples chakra system is interesting and sometimes even reflects their mood.

I played a game of shogi against Ko and had my Byakugan activated most of the time. During the game I noticed how his chakra would sometimes move weirdly and started to link it to his frustration, whenever I made a really troubling move for him. Since then I have been using my Byakugan more often to learn more about reading peoples chakra flow and linking it to their emotions and it had been tricky to do around Hyugas.

Hyguas are widely known for their controlled emotions and you would seldomly meet a Hyuga openly showing their emotions. Of course my parents stopped doing so around me, but they are still hard to read sometimes. The only real emotion I could clearly connect with anyone has been adoration, whenever people saw me talking with Sir. Fluffykins, walking with Sir. Fluffykins on my head, pouting and so on.

Oh right! I finally learned how to do the leaf sticking exercise! Of course did I know how to do it, but I had my father explain it to me and mastered in less than a week. I could have started doing the exercise even without anyones help, but I somehow wanted to have my father feel proud about my achievements.

Anyway I learned the leaf exercise and started applying it to Sir. Fluffykins! For two months now, he has been accompanying me everywhere, while being safely deposited on my head. I would even occasionally use Qi strings to have him move around and make gestures. Minion01 even had the glorious idea to learn ventriloquism or a sound jutsu to have Sir. Fluffykins start talking!  
It is moments like these, when I am truly thankful to 'Parallel Processing'. Use your split mind to decapitate your enemies? No, instead use it to confuse your enemies with a talking plushie. No enemy ninja will suspect a talking, fluffy toy to be a harbinger of death.  
I really have to learn ventriloquism...

So this is how I have spent the last days.

Currently I am sitting on my bed and was about to sleep, when I noticed a change in my chakra. All the natural chakra I had inhaled, currently filled out my whole dantian, except for a small amount of Liquid Qi, and makes it impossible to absorb more. The whole situation actually had been bugging me for the whole time now.

At the time when we just learned to use Qi, we never noticed how only a small portion of our energies are actually converted into Qi. Once we had around 200PE and 200SE completely converted into Liquid Qi, we couldn't convert more energy into Qi. Since then we had been waiting for some kind of breakthrough, which I seem to be currently experiencing.

I concentrate on my dantian and do the same thing I did last time. I have natural chakra, physical energy and spiritual energy spin around and move closer to each other trying to condense it. It takes me 15 minutes of pure concentration and I finally finished. All energies start mixing and turn into Liquid Qi.

Concentrating on my dantian I can also notice a certain trend. I could have around 10 times the amount of Liquid Qi, before todays event, inside of my dantian, at which point I might have to look for another way to cultivate. 10 times my 200 Qi would force me to have around 2000PE. The last time I checked my status, I still had to reach that number with my spiritual energy and my mental stats were about 80.

It seems that if I wish to start growing faster, I will have to start gaining levels.

Speaking of levels, I have to find a way to actually get any sort of experience points. I originally expected to get experience points by winning spars, but I never felt different. There are also no quests popping up anywhere.

The only thing that could have me gain levels is killing, but for some reason that is not an option at the moment. I am sure my current age is in no way related to that.

I never really thought about it, but how much experience would I actually get by killing a genin? 50%? 10%? Maybe even a whole level? What about killing a jonin?

There is no real way for me to know how good others are in relation to myself. Do people even have level in this world?

I never found a way to 'analyze' or 'observe' other people status screens and obviously I don't think they can see their own ones too. It just got me thinking how I am actually going to be awarded experience points.

Maybe I will find a way to 'analyze' people in the future, but for now I will lie down and have pleasent dreams.

* * *

In my dream I am walking around a frozen field, during a heavy snowstorm. Looking down at myself, I can see a body that could be considered that of my future self or at least it is what I imagine myself to look like in the future. Long black hair, a well curved body and fair skin wearing a white kimono with blue lotus flowers on it. In fact I am looking really close to a 16-year old Hinata.

It is freezing (Why am I not at least wearing a damn jacket!?) and dark and I have no idea where I am going.

In the distance I can see movement and find a white rabbit with white eyes and a weirdly shaped horn protruding from its forehead. We both look at each other without moving, until the rabbit starts hopping away.

Without any real idea where to go, I just follow the rabbits trail.

Minutes later, the trails successfully lead me to a cave and I am finally away from the heavy snowstorm. Willing chakra into my hand, I have it work as a torch and keep following the trail deeper inside the dark and cold cave.

I come to an exit that leaves me in front of a completely frozen lake or sea. Oddly there is no snowstorm in this area and I kind of get a weird sense of deja vu.

Looking into the distance I can see the rabbit, which is currently watching me and sees to actually waiting for me.

Not wanting to disappoint my fluffy companion, I keep following it until I can see a weirdly familiar island in the distance with a lone tree on it.

The island is completely different from everything else around it.

First while everything around here seems to be either frozen or covered in snow, the island is completely free from it.

And secondly it is the only place that is filled with an aura of life. On the island are actual animals and even blooming flowers.

Of course I am immediately walking over and can finally stop shivering as the moment I stepped on the island, my body is filled with warmth.

Meanwhile the animals are looking oddly at me and I just look once again around the area.

The island is filled with different types of flowers that are in colors ranging from white to pink and occasional purple, but the flower that I can recognize are pink and purple Hydrangeas. I may have taken a small peak inside the flower book from the Yamanakas.

Anyway it is a beatiful sight and that thought has me remember where I have seen the island before. This island oddly similar to my the frozen island in my mindscape!

Thinking about it. This whole dream is giving me the creeps. In fact the feeling I am getting is closer to a nightmare.

"Beatiful island you have here."

This voice...

"You are truly an interesting child to have something like this inside of your mind."

Oh my god please don't do this to me. Not now.

"I hope you don't mind that I had it changed slightly to make this conversation more comfortable."

Oh crap. Right where the blue rose should have been, is a beauty with 2 horns on her head reminiscent of rabbit ears and white hair that is so long that it even touches the ground. On her face you can clearly see her white Byakugan eyes and a third eye on her forehead. Unlike the blank and white Byakugan eyes, the eye on her forehead is a red eye filled with circles and tomoe inside of it. Her cut eyebrows and red lipstick somehow give her a regal look, but all I can really think about right is how fucked I am.

"I liked the way it looked even if I am not a fan of snow and ice, my Lady."

"The frozen island certainly had its charm. Don't worry I will reverse everything I did, if the old island is more to your liking."

"Please don't worry about having offended me, my Lady."

How the fuck get she into my mind? Crap. Did she see my memories?

"Hm~ I also took a look inside of your mindscape. It truly is a magnificent place. A frozen sea that house fish, which in turn each keep a memory of your past live. Truly interesting. Alas I couldn't find your current memories as I had not enough time. I hope you don't mind me having taking a look around to know more about my champion, dont you?"

Is she saying the truth? Is it so weird to assume that all stars in the nightsky have memories inside of them? I can't really assume that she didn't take a look around and then there is the thing with her having seen my past live. Actually she should have known about me being reincarnated anyway as she had granted me her blessing during my reincarnation process.

"If you like I can show you memories of my current life, my Lady."

"Hm~ I don't mind if you just call me Kaguya. Afterall it seems that you have recognized me somehow."

Oh crap. I hope Minion01 completely had my Naruto-related knowledge completely hidden.

Now the question is what am I going to tell her? Do I want to try lying to her?

"I originally thought of you as an ancestor as you are obviously having the eyes of our clan and managed to enter my dreams, or mind."

This isn't exactly wrong so I hope there won't be any repercussions for it.

"Ah interesting conclusion. Ancestor hm~ you are not entirely wrong with that idea.

My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki and I am the known as the 'Rabbit Goddess'.

You are my chosen champion and I have blessed you with my chakra.

I have come to you with a mission young one."

Fuck my life.

"I want you to help with my eventual revival."

I really don't like where this conversation will be going...


	14. Chapter 14

"I want you to help with my eventual revival."

Right from the beginning I knew that I would be tasked with Kaguyas revival and I always contemplated wether I should betray her or work for her.

In the story she is portrayed as that crazy woman with a god complex that threw away her own humanity for power. She forced humanity into a genjutsu that disconnected them from reality and also tried to kill her own children as they also had access to her precious chakra.

I have constantly asked myself, if I want to asssist her and to be honest the only point that I had a problem with was her personality.

I don't care if she plans to control the whole world; I don't care if she plans to kill everyone that opposes her. In the end I just couldn't bring myself to really be her enemy and see myself as some kind of hero. Instead I can fully understand her plan and also support it in some ways.

But currently there is one thing that held me back from completely committing myself to her plan: Hitomi and Hiashi.

"Child. I see that you are thinking about this whole situation."

"Yes, I don't understand what you mean with 'revival'."

"Hm~ My body was sealed and the only way for me to be 'revived' is by creating a suitable vessel for my spiritual being. There are certain conditions that have to be met for the vessel and currently there is only one person in the Elemental Nations who is working for me."

"Who is that person?" Even if I already know that...

"Black Zetsu. He is my will in physical form that I left behind before my sealing."

"You mentioned that you were sealed before."

"That is a story for another time, child."

I really wanted to know more about the 'real' past of the Elemental Nations. Guess that will have to wait for now.

"Aside from that you did not give me an answer yet. Will you work together with Black Zetsu?"

"Can you first tell me what you plan to do once you are alive again?"

Instead of being angry with me, she seems to be amused by my question.

"Of course. I plan to bring an end to war and bring peace to the Elemental Nations. With a world wide genjutsu I will have humans stop fighting each other, just like I did in the past."

At least she didn't lie to me.

"What do you say, child?"

First of all, she doesn't really seem to be that crazy person that is shown in the original story. In fact she seemed pretty reasonable.

"It is a honorable goal."

"Indeed. But I can see the look you are giving me. You don't trust me yet, but there is also something else. I feel like you already have an idea what that genjutsu will do to everyone."

Crap.

"Oho~ I want to hear what you think the genjutsu will do."

What do I tell her? She said earlier that she has seen the memories of my last life and I am pretty sure that I completely hid all memories related to this world from my last life.

"...in my last life there had been this story about people in another reality. Matrix. I expected the genjutsu to do something similar"

This is the only thing could come up with!

"I have seen it and you are very close to the truth. The world wide genjutsu 'traps' everyone into another world that fulfills all their dreams. They will be able to live out a perfect life.

Is that not the perfect way to stop humanity from killing itself? The perfect way to bring peace to our world?"

"It sounds like it."

It is not like I really disagree with that idea.

"At least you can agree to it. Anyway I want you to meet up with Black Zetsu and assist him with my revival."

"That might be problematic as my body is still that of a young child."

"Don't worry. I just want you out of that horrible place and bring you to another that will help with your development. I have been with you for a few months now and I am not happy with your current enviornment."

She had been with me for months? Why did I never notice her?

"The only person that really looks out for you is your new mother. True your father and that bodyguard adore you, but I am sure that they would be ready to dismiss you, if you should ever be revealed to be a monster or freak.

What do you imagine will happen once your body starts changing rapidly? I know for a fact that you will gain access to a third eye and that it will be a Sharingan. Just imagine everyone in Konoha looking at the Hyuga Clan with a child that is born with a Sharingan or the Hyuga Elders trying to question your parents. Maybe you will be the reason for an all out war between the Hyuga and the Uchiha?

There is also the fact that you will probably have your first period in the next 4 years as your body is growing twice as fast as others.J Just imagine how people will see you when you start bleeding without even be 6 years old.

Everyone will start seeing you as a monster or even the result of an experiment. The Hokage will want mindwalkers entering your mind to check your loyalty and maybe even completely brainwash you.

And the worst is that the only person that will truly support you will be dead by that point. Your mother won't make it for another 2 years. I would even bet that your mother won't survive her current pregnancy."

The whole scenario Kaguya just described is something, I also already expect. It is the reason why I want to leave Konoha. But that last part...

"My mother is pregnant?"

"Yes. Any sensor could tell you that there is a budding second chakra network in your mother, which is normal for a pregnant woman. But with the way she has been behaving lately and her apparent exhaustion, I would say that your mother must have used a technique that erased a good part of her life energy in the past. She won't survive the pregnancy and will die this year."

She will die this year.

"Are you sure?"

This year. Not in two or tree years, but in just one.

"Yes."

I know that there is nothing I can do, but it still hurts.

"You should be ready to leave Konoha once your mother left this world. After her death there won't be anything in Konoha for you."

"...yes. Just give me a minute to think everything through."

I really should leave then. Staying in Konoha will only bring trouble to me and the Hyuga family. I can already see people giving me weird looks for weird horns or my abnormal third eye.

There is no point in which I would disagree with Kaguya. Konoha will only be full of hurdles and troublesome people. With the help of Black Zetsu, I might get access to any jutsu library that I wish and can easily leave any hideout to gain real battle experience.

As long as I am in Konoha, my abilities won't really progress beyond a certain limit and even if I have access to the Hyuga library, I don't think that it can rival that of for example the soon-to-be massacred Uchiha library.

I bet Zetsu would be ready to get me the whole library and even spare Sharingan should I ever need them. Maybe not really the last one, but it is still an option.

There is also the fact that I will have complete access to the First Hokages DNA. What is so special about it? In the original story, the biggest badass of the story, Madara Uchiha, transplanted some of those genes into himself and got access to the Mokuten, or Wood Release, as well as evolved his Sharingan eyes to the next stage, Rinnegan.

I probably won't have to bother with them, but it is still an option that I won't have as long as I stay in Konoha.

There are only two reasons to stay in Konoha and only one of them is currently important for me. First I don't want to leave as I still have my parents in Konoha, but if what Kaguya already mentioned is true, and she probably is, then that point will disappear soon.

Second as long as I manage to 'survive' in Konoha, I can influence the original maincast of the story. I could simply meet with a completly lost Naruto Uzumaki and befriend. He should currently be without friends all alone in the world, constantly being harassed by the villagers.

That just makes me realize how much I don't want to turn into another Naruto in Konoha.

I can already envision how all that will turn out to be.

'Look there is the Kyuubi brat with the Horn Demon.'

'They are probably planning how to destory Konoha! We should start killing them!'

'Yeah!'

No. I won't be staying in Konoha.

"There is one thing I want you to tell me Kaguya. You denied me information about your past and in specific about your sealing, but if you truly want me to work with you then I want to see your memories about these events, after all you also saw my own memories. In the end I don't see any problems working with you, if everything you said was true, but I just want to see who you really are before I potentially doom the whole world."

I may have fucked up here, but I kind of got impatient with my Hitomis death in the back of my mind.

Oh. Kaguyas face instantly changed into face full of misery. I would have expected her to be angry instead of depressed.

"Hinata... *sigh*. As my champion you should probably know everything that occured in the past.

Come closer and let me transfer my memories to you."

I get closer to Kaguya, when she touches my forehead with her index finger and I promtly lose myself in her memories.


	15. Chapter 15

**P.o.V. 3rd. Person**

Kaguya Otsutsuki.

In her clan she is known as the Moon Godess as the moment she was born, moonlight engulfed her body. Born with the mighty Rinne Sharingan and two Byakugan eyes, she has been constantly pampered and proclaimed as the hope of the Otsutsuki Clan.

The Otsutsukis have a history of travelers that at first started out exploring new continents on their planet and later on being the first to have reached outer space. Thousands of years made them the strongest living being on their homeworld and had them colonize even other planets.

Unfortunately they started fighting each other for the only important resource in their history: Chakra.

Otsutsukis were only able to rise beyond the powers of normal humans as they had access to chakra and learned to absorb that fascinating energy from other living beings and more important is the fact that the sustain their life by using chakra.

But with their rising population, they started to completely absorb the chakra of their own planet, letting it wither, and then continue with other planets.

After a million years of constant space exploration, they started fighting each other and reduced their numbers below a hundred to sustain and prolong the clans existence.

Throughout time they were known as the first explorers and the mightiest being in their own dimension, yet once they started living in environments without chakra, they started to slowly die out.

At the end they managed to find a method to travel to other dimension with their ocular powers and started so-called chakra farms.

They would first spread humans to habitable planets and then plant the seed for a chakra tree, which would absorb humanities life energy and convert that into chakra fruits.

That plan worked out for several hundred of years until people started to fight each other for these fruits. In the end everyone that was able to travel to these farms was killed and the last twenty of the clan had to find a solution to their problem.

After years of experiments and failures, Kaguya Otsutsuki was born, as one of the first children with the Rinne Sharingan since years.

The Rinne Sharingan are the ocular powers of their dimension travelers and was required to fetch the chakra fruits.

Kaguya knew that it was her duty to return to these chakra farms and get the fruits for her clans survival and she took that duty serious.

She would travel from one world to another and bring back the fruits for the clan and managed to bring back hope to the clan.

Unfortunately she had been the only person who managed to awaken the Rinne Sharingan and fellow clan member wanted her eye for themselves and control the chakra fruits.

So it came to no wonder that she got ambushed at one point and only with luck managed to 'jump' to the Elemental Nations.

She would be found by the local humans and nursed to health.

Her abrupt jump to another dimension damaged her badly and even had her temporary lose her memory. Years later she recovered her memory and remembers the chakra tree, by the locals hailed as the God Tree.

In her life as a fellow human, she experienced the hardships humans lead and started treasuring them as one would a pet.

Unfortunately humans had been constantly in conflict with each other and she started resenting their violent ways. Looking back at the history of her clan, she knew that constant conflict will only destroy humanity and she did not want to see her new favourite pet dead.

Therefore she went to the chakra tree and ate its fruit, completely absorbing hundred of years of accumulated chakra and managed to put an end to the constant wars.

The now called Rabbit Goddess achieved her goal by having trapped a good portion of humanity into a genjutsu and had them live out their own dreams.

Years went by and she enjoyed her life, even managed to find a husband and birthed the twins: Hagoromo and Hamura.

Both were born with chakra like all Otsutsukis were, which made both dozen times stronger than the normal humans.

Kaguya would teach her children about their clan, teach them to read and write, discuss philosophy and also teach them the original fuuinjutsu of the Otsutsukis.

She even taught the twins how to utilize their chakra and ocular powers.

What Kaguya would have never imagined was that her happy days would stop sooner or later.

Ever since she first saw Hagoromo and Hamura using her their chakra, Kaguya had an annoying feeling in the back of her mind, which only grew stronger with each passing day.

That feeling only wanted her to do one thing: Absorb all chakra.

Years went by and Kaguya finally snapped. She started converting the humans trapped in the genjutsu and completely lost her mind.

Filled with memories of the clans betrayal, filled with memories of possible dangers from another dimension; she only wanted to protect her precious chakra.

Her two sons would find out about their mothers apparent mental health and confront her.

In her madness Kaguya absorbs the chakra tree and turns into the ten-tailed bijuu: Juubi.

Hagoromo and Hamura manage to seal the Juubis husk and with it Kaguyas body into the moon, while Hagoromo turned into the Juubis Jinchuriki and would later spread chakra to the whole world.

With her body trapped inside the moon, Kaguya freed herself from the original influence that drove her to her madness.

The moment Kaguya had absorbed the chakra fruit, she also absorbed part of the chakra trees will.

The hundred of years the chakra spent absorbing life energy led it to gain simple sentience. It lived for one thing, which was to satiate its hunger for more energy.

Kaguya absorbed part of that will and got mad with absorbing back her own chakra.

Only by finally freeing herself from the Juubis husk (and therefore the original chakra tree), did she manage to regain her own sanity.

Since then she has been waiting for Black Zetsu to revive, until she noticed a soul from another dimension entering the Elemental Nations.

Maybe she could use that soul to be revived and make sure that she keeps her own sanity doing so.

* * *

**P.o.V. Hinata**

That last part at least explains why Kaguya is not a crazy woman set out to possess my body and why she is willing to give me part of her own chakra.

And because I witnessed all these events from Kaguyas own perspective I could also feel her emotions. Nothing seemed to be rigged in some way and truly seemed to be genuine.

Damn. She is the result of her clans desperation and later on betrayed for the clans greed. The whole history of the clan is full of conflicts based on their greed for power and especially chakra.

It is no wonder that Kaguya is unhappy with the way humanity leads their life.

Then there is the part with her own two sons sealing her away. That part got me good.

Even if she was completely crazy by that point, that betrayal hurt her more than that of her clans.

From my own perspective, I think that her sealing shouldn't really be considered as betrayal, but she feels otherwise.

There is only one thing that still bothers me.

  
At the end of the fourth shinobi war in the original story Kaguya is revived, but she seemed to be the same Kaguya as in these memories unlike the Kaguya I am currently talking to.

Is it because her new body is the Jinchuriki of the Juubi? Or did her sanity never really recover in the original story?

"What do you think about my life Hinata?"

"You have led an interesting life Kaguya. I am willing to help with your revival as long as we can find a way to guarantee your sanity. I am assuming that for your revival, we need to revive the Juubi and then have it be absorbed by your new vessel for you to possess."

"Oh~ Indeed. Black Zetsu is obviously doing so, but what he does not pay attention to, is my own sanity once I revive. The reason for it is that Black Zetsu has a part of the Juubis own will inside of it, which makes sure that my mind will be corrupted on my arrival. The only solution is to use part of my untainted chakra, which currently resides inside of yourself."

"That might have been a problem later on."

"Yes. I don't have a connection to Black Zetsu, which is why I had to find a willing soul to offer my chakra to. In fact, my conciousness completely resides inside of you. It is you who will have to transfer my conciousness into the new vessel and in no case Black Zetsu."

"So just to repeat that. Black Zetsu is trying to revive a version of you, that is in fact the Juubi, while I am trying to revive the original version? Damn."

"At least you only have to worry about the moment, when you remove Black Zetsu. You have to absorb his part of myself, shortly before my own revival. This way you can make full use of his services, while increasing your own power in preparation."

"Won't the Juubi-part notice your own chakra inside of myself?"

"No. The Juubi only orders Black Zetsu to reconstruct itself and will then want to insert his own mind into the new body. I don't think he will recognize as you as threat. Black Zetsu himself is probably the only one in this world who will recognize you as my champion and he will gladly let himself be absorbed by you, should you manage to convince him of your connection to me."

"That whole mess got kind of complicated."

"Don't worry Hinata. I am sure you will manage. Besides until my revival, I will be by your side."

"Yeah. A second voice inside my head~

Anyway I should probably wake up and... live the next months with my mother before leaving Konoha."

"Hm~ Have fun."


	16. Chapter 16

The months went by in which I would follow my prior training plan like I did before. But unlike before I lost my drive to overachieve and improve as I have been. With the constant threat looming in my mind, I just can't seem to fully concentrate.

Every day I would try to spend my time with my mother.

I would either try to ease her burden in any way I could come up with and then try to see her beatiful smile. It hurts to think that I might not be seeing that smile in the future. The worst? There is nothing I can come up with to save her. I even asked Kaguya, but she has no solution that I would be able to use. As an Otsutsuki she might have been able to split her own life energy with Hitomi, but me as the Hyuga obviously can not.

Hitomi would teach me cooking and I would try my first ever dish of the Elemental Nations. Luckily my cheat screens gave me the necessary skill and I somehow ended up learning cooking really fast. My past experiences probably had an important role too.

Hitomi would teach me knitting and I would knit her a scarf for the cold season that just came up. I even made mittens for her with a cute rabbit design on them that Minion01 really liked.

Hitomi would teach me dancing and I would try to keep up with her long legs. Occasionally I would invite Neji to a dance only to see my mother smile at the cute scene. Seeing her beatiful would make me smile and I really liked to dance for her.

Hitomi would teach me calligraphy and I would try to compose worthwile poems for her and express how much she means to me. She would even proudly show off my poems to the Hyuga Elders that spent years perfecting the art. I might have copied a poem of my past life.

Hitomi would teach me singing and I would try to incorporate songs to my puppet perfomances. At one time I had Mr. Fluffykins propose to Hitomi at a live perfomance, like Mr. Fluffykins said: 'From all the stars in the sky, you will forever be the brightest.'

Hitomi would teach me history and I would relish the time we spent together in silence. Sometimes she would complain about the extra weight my little sibling caused and the resulting pains.

Hitomi would teach me drawing and I would continue with my mindscape drawing. I also drew portraits of her and try to capture her smiling face, while she asks me about my 'ice drawing'.

Hitomi would teach me instruments and I would try to play songs of my past live. My cheat screens might have helped with my proficiency, but I have yet to manage playing a song from memory.

We would sometimes visit the village and I would meet people like Itachi and Hana again.

I even had my second birthday a while ago, which I celebrated with my parents. Just us three and a delicious birthday cake. No duties and worries.

But no matter what I did there is always that nagging feeling the background.

No matter what I would cook, Hitomi seemed to be tired.

No matter what I would knit, Hitomi seemed to be cold.

No matter what I would do to see her smile. It was always a tired smile.

It never mattered that I knew she would soon disappear.

I just tried to cheerful, while playing with dolls, training or just talking about the super awesome sibling.

In the end, here I am waiting in my room for news about my mothers current condition. It will probably be a few hours until I will know, if my presence disturbed the birth of Hanabi Hyuga and more important, if I will see Hitomis beatiful smile again.

* * *

**P.o.V. Hiashi**

It has been some weeks after Hinatas first birthday, when Hitomi and I decided to try for another child. We originally wanted to wait at least for another two years, before trying for another child, but on Hitomis instistence we weont for it.

Not like I could ever resist my beatiful wife.

Besides Hinata is already way ahead of other children her age and she wouldn't be a problem for Hitomi.

Shortly after Hinatas first spar with Neji, she started to subtly change.

Hinata would constantly try to get Hitomis attention and spend time with her.

She sometimes even cut into her own training time just so that she can spend extra time with Hitomi.

Seeing Hitomi and Hinata spending so much time with each other filled my heart with warmth. Not that anyone would ever hear me saying it, but seeing them both made me really happy. So I would sometimes forget about Hinatas training so that she can spend extra time with Hitomi.

Unfortunately in the last weeks I started to get a weird feeling from Hinata and Hitomi. Seeing them spending time with each other still helped my heart and eased my fatigue, but with probably the upcoming birth of our second child, I always start to get that feeling of danger from watching them both.

I couldn't locate where the danger came from and just enjoyed each passing day until today that is.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHH"

Ahhh~ I remember the last time, when I was probably more nervous than Hitomi had been.

"RRAAARRGGGgGgghh"

I am so happy to not be female right now.

"RRRrrraaaaaghhhhhh"

Hm? Is something wrong with Hitomi? She sounded more tired than I expected her to be.

"Hnnnnnnnng"

"Lord Hiashi! Your wife is dying!"

"...What?!"

"Her chakra levels are really unstable and dropping rapidly. We managed to remove the baby from her womb, but she won't survive another hour. Her whole chakra network collapsed in itse-"

"Then do something about it! Are you not a medic-nin?!"

"We are doing everything in our pow-"

A nurse interrupts the medic-nin.

"Lord Hiashi, your wife requests your presence."

"Go."

Damn Damn Damn. Hitomi don't do this to me. Please.

"Hitomi."

"Hiashi."

"I know you can make it. I still remember when you safed me from that Iwa-nin years ago. The woman that dragged me out of that cave-in back to Konoha. You are that strong woman."

Hitomi please don't do this.

"Hiashi."

"Or the time when we were surrounded by nuke-nin and we easily beat them against all odds."

Hitomi please. What will I do without you?

"Hiashi please."

"Right. When we get back home, we can have sushi, the sort you especially like."

"Hiiasshi *hick*"

Please don't. Don't look at me with your tear filled eyes.

"Hitomi- I can't- Not without you."

Now I am also starting to cry.

"Hiashi please. Listen."

"Hitomi-"

"Husband. I can't. I have known for a long time, that I won't make it. I left two letters. Please read the one for you. Please."

"Hitomi. I am sure the medic-nin will be back in a moment and help you!"

"No... please help Hinata. She is such a lonely child. And look after Hanabi. Please."

"I can't. Not without you! Please don't leave me!"

"... I love you, Hiashi. I always will."

Don't close your eyes Hitomi. No No NO No NO NO NO.

"Hi-"

Fuck I am already sobbing like crazy.

"-tomi!"

No. No. Why did you stop breathing?! Please?

This is not happening.

Everything has been perfect just days ago.

Hitomi you kidding me right?!

You are still mad about me taking your blanket that night right?! RIGHT?!

"Lord Hiashi. Your wife is dead."

I will never forget this day for my whole life.

* * *

**P.o.V. Hinata**

It has been hours now, when suddenly I felt pain my chest area. This is my heart right? Is this what happens when you just know that someone close to you died?

It wouldn't be that right? It might well be that I just ate something weird and Hitomi is just a little too tired. Yeah that's it.

Yeah. No way in hell.

And no matter what I do. These tears just won't stop coming.

"Hinata."

Damn. Ko just had to see me crying. He probably thinks I am weird for crying. Why is he giving me that sad eyes? No.

"Hinata. Your little sister is safe, but your mother didn't make it. In case she wouldn't survive, she left behind a letter for you."

I take the letter without really realizing what Ko said and open it.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I have written this letter for you in case I won't survive the next weeks._

_It has been two years that I spent with you and I cherished every moment._

_From the first moment I saw your mesmerizing, blue eyes to the funny poems you wrote for me._

_You are a very peculiar child did you know?_

_Your eyes show wisdom beyond your years and the way you always act around people, like you are a baby-sized adult._

_My parents sometimes told me stories of old souls. You know people that remember have memories of past lives, but I almost thought of them as mere fairy tales._

_That changed with you._

_The first time you looked into my eyes. The first time you started walking. The first time you started talking (I still remember when you first called my mother)._

_And the first time we played shogi against each other._

_I am sure you at least remember parts of a past life and that made you an interesting child._

_But I never cared for it. After all you are still my little Hinata that plays with Mr. Fluffykins and warms my heart every day._

_Even if you were some kind of old soul, even if you were a demon or monster, you would always be my little baby._

_I just wanted you to know how much I love you Hinata._

_I really wanted to see you fall in love. Talk about boys and be present at your marriage. I really wanted to meet my grandchildren and tell them how a wonderful child you have been to me._

_And I wanted to see you play with your baby sister. How you both would sometimes fight with each other and then make up. Maybe even fight over a boy you both like._

_It is so unfair that I can't accompany you through your life._

_Hinata please. Know that I love you. Know that I would always be at your side if I could._

_But one last thing. Please try to open up to other people._

_I have seen how you react to others and I know that you try to hide yourself from others._

_If you don't let others see your true self then how can they truly start appreciating you?_

_Don't live a lonely life Hinata._

_Love you_

_Mom_

My tears mix with the tearstains from my mother and grip the letter close my chest.

This is so damn unfair. Hitomi deserved to live at least twice as long as she did.

She was a wonderful person and one heck of a mother.

Damn. These tears just won't stop.

I pick up the shamisen in the corner of the room and just play whaterever comes to my mind.

I let my fingers glide from one point to another, just as my tears would glide down my cheeks.

Looking back I never manage to remember what song I played, but one thing I do remember: It was a masterpiece.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been two weeks since Hitomis death and I have spent most of my time inside of my room.

I would either spent my time drawing, reading or playing shogi against Kaguya or Minion01. Sometimes I would even train with my Qi threads, but other than those I did not train.

Kaguya and Minion01 kept me company and we would often talk about trivial things, like how certain dishes from my past life taste and have Kaguya try them out inside of my mind as I found memories regarding those. She is apparently a huge fan of pizza and cola.

It is funny to see the person you thought of as mad and insane, completely smitten by fast food.

Anyway I am currently standing in front of my mothers grave and just lost in memories.

The funeral itself was boring even though important figures like the Hokage or other Clan Heads attended it.

Everyone had something to say about Hitomi, but I just couldn't register what they said and instead tried thinking about my next steps.

I knew Hitomi would be gone I also know what I will now have to do: Leave Konoha.

And I would totally start planning my escape attempt, if there would not be a small problem.

I haven't seen either my father nor my new sister in the last two weeks and to be honest, I have no idea how to face them.

There is no way that I will stay in Konoha so why should I still bother with talking to Hiashi?

Why should I try to befriend Hanabi in the future? She will probably just forget me anyway, after all she is still a baby.

Ugh. No point to overthinking everything. They way Hiashi didn't care about me obviously reflects badly on the way he will treat me in the future and there is no point to even bother with Hanabi.

"Hinata?"

Damn. That scared me. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings.

"Everyone already left hours ago."

Hours? How long have I been standing here?

"Itachi, why are you here? Shouldn't you be on some kind of mission right now? Saving princesses or something?"

"I just wanted to talk to my friend."

"Friend? Me? Shisui probably told to you to talk to me or worse your mother."

"You know Shisui?"

Crap. The funeral might have had a bigger impact on me than I thought.

"Hn." Just do the Uchiha. That should solve everything right?

Oh come on Itachi. Don't give me that freaky look. I am not hiding any impossible knowledge about the future of this whole world.

"Hn. Both did in fact talk to me."

"Is that why you are here instead of proclaiming your Uchiha Awesomeness to the whole world?"

"*sigh* Hinata you are an odd child. You are not even 3 years old and already behave like a grown up while your body is more that of a 8 year old. People call me a prodigy and sometimes even monster; I wonder that makes you?"

"Obviously more awesome than you."

"Possibly."

"Oh hear hear. The mighty Uchiha admitted defeat."

"Hinata. I am here to help you and to be the target of your anger if you need one. You are after all a good friend."

"Itachi." I just look into his eyes with my blank eyes.

"Your good nature will be your downfall." I really shouldn't do this.

"You will have to face agonizing decision." Telling him might stop a massacre.

"You will try to carry too many responsibilites on your shoulders." Stopping the massacre will dramatically change the plot.

"At least know that, I will find a solution." Yes. Let's just stop here.

"Hinata? What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. I am just too weird right now."

"Hn."

We just spent around ten minutes in front of my mothers grave, when Itachi speaks up again.

"My mother wanted me to invite you to the Uchiha compound. She got wind of your cooking skills and wanted to have a taste."

"Seriously. Let her know that I will be there. Just pick me up to carry the ingredients."

"Hn."

"Will you leave now? I just want to spend some time alone here. Please?"

"Hn. See you."

After an hour of just looking at the gravestone, I lay down the flower I brought with me.

I had ordered Ko to get me a white rose and had him apply a genjutsu on it that let the rose shine in a blue light.

Hitomi always talked fondly of my eyes and I just wanted to do something special for her.

Unfortunately all that waiting around, slowly dried up the rose as the genjutsu is using the rose to empower itself.

So now I have a blue shining, white and dried rose on top of my mothers grave.

"I am sorry mother, but I won't be able to look after Hanabi."

And then I walk back to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

"Ko, why are you waiting in front of my room?"

"Your father sends a message. He expects you to be punctual to your training as it is expected of the Hyuga Heiress."

That father couldn't even bother coming himself.

"I see."

"Hinata. How do you fe-"

"Ko. Who is currently looking after Hanabi?"

"A member of the Branch famnily."

"Very well. Is there something else of importance?"

"No."

"Then you are dismissed."

* * *

On the next day I make my way to the training field and see many different people standing there.

Children from what seems to be the age of 5 to 12 all stand rigidly in front of my father, and many of the elders waiting for any orders.

I hope he is not planning to have me fight them all.

"Daughter-" He is not even bothering calling my name nor looking in my direction "you are to showcase your power in front of the Hyugas youth.

Many of them are academy students and should serve as good training partners."

Or in other words cannon fodder. What are they planning at? Do they want to humiliate me? Or do they really think a 2 year old (well I am closer to a 5 year old with my body, but that is neither here nor there) could seriously fight all these people?

Wait. Are they planning to use them as fodder for me to release some pent up feelings? Whatever it is they plan, I will be doing exactly that.

"Rules?"

"One on One. You start against people closer to your age and go upwards from there. No crippling attacks or sharp weapons. Everything else is allowed."

"Very well."

32 children. 16 are below 10 years old. Will I manage to beat them all? I am probably not supposed to, but no one knows about my proficiency with my Qi threads.

* * *

My first opponent is a small boy with typical long black Hyuga hair. His stance is sloppy and he lacks muscles to be even a threat. He didn't even activate his Byakugan.

Is that not an utter failure of a Hyuga? Or are Neji and me just too advanced? I know for a fact that Neji can use his Byakugan and would use it in every fight to train it, but unlike him this boy just screams 'weak'.

"Name?"

"R-Re-En!"

"Rreen? Are you retarded? Why are you stuttering? Are you not a proud a Hyuga?!"

"Iiick! N-no. I am so-sorry."

"Again!"

"I Aam So-soRRY!"

"Again! I couldn't hear you with your retarded stutter!"

"SorRY *hick*. I am sorry. *sob*"

"Leave. You are not a worthy opponent. Your stance is sloppy, your body is weak and your mind is fragile. You are a complete failure!"

Needless to say the boy started crying and immediately left the training field.

It feels good to let some of my pent up feelings leave me. Of course I feel slightly guilty about that, but right now I just don't care.

"Who else will try to insult me with your non-existent skill?!"

Out of 31 children only 6 managed to look into my eyes.

"You six stay. Everyone else may go. If you can't even look into my eyes then how are you supposed to fight me?"

'Boss are you sure that you want to fight those six? They seem super angry for what you did.'

'Then we will atleast have a real fight.'

'Are you sure you can match up with them? They are proably already genin-level and I don't see us winning with our weak body.'

'Yes. We are slower and weaker then that. But As I see it, I am not fighting alone against them. You are with me afterall and we might have a chance together against one of them.'

'But Boss I can only use Qi threads and you only the Gentle Fist. How are we supposed to be children twice as fast and strong with more techniques and experience than us?'

'Only Qi threads? Are you serious? How many can we make? As far as I know we can sustain one Qi thread up to a dozen meters or split it up into multiple shorter ones. You will make use of the shorter ones to trip, push or pull the opponent, while I try to land a finishing blow. We will probably still lose, but I won't expect their win to be so simple.'

'You got it Boss!'

**'Ah your infamous Qi threads. I can't wait to see how they are different from normal chakra ones, Hinata.'**

'Don't worry Kaguya. You will be surprised.'

**'Hm~ I hope so. It will already be hard to see my champion lose, but like they say: You reap what you sow.'**


	18. Chapter 18

**P.o.V. Yuuto Hyuga**

My name is Yuuto Hyuga. 13 years old, and I am on my last year in the ninja academy. I was born and raised in the Hyuga compound and was personally educated by the Main Families elders. Since age 6 I was taught in how a Hyuga should behave and especially how the Branch Family has to obey the Main Family.

I am part of the Branch family and to be honest I am not really bothered by it. True I have to do what the Main family tells me to do, but at least I am far above the other Branch members with my status.

Especially ever since I was rewarded for my long servitude, by having a go at one of the females.

The Hyuga family is making use the caged-bird-seal to rape women? Many of the Elders do, but it is never talked about as no one can oppose them. Every Main family member is looking the other while the good-looking woman first have to serve the Main family and should they feel generous, you will get a go afterwards.

Many of the Branch family consider me a traitor, but why should I care? I am living a good life and the only thing I have to do is listen to someones orders. Simple and easy.

Today my 'Master' ordered me to compete in a fight against the Hyuga Heiress.

That order is completely crazy, because as far as I can remember the Heiress shouldn't be even 3 years old. How could she even fight against someone like me?

Didn't her mother just die recently? Is that him trying to humiliate Hiashis daughter?

"Master, may I know why the Heiress will have to fight against myself?"

"Oh~ that little devil spawn will have to fight not just against you. The other elders had set up a great show for the whole clan. 32 children fighting against our 'prodigy child'. Tsk."

Seriously? I am the best of my generation in the whole Hyuga clan and she will also have to fight against 31 others? What is that disgusting setup?

"Hehehe. Once that midget starts crying for her dead mother, we can start molding her to our Hyuga ways. I can't wait for her to grow up. Hehehe."

Hyuga ways? Isn't she the current Heiress? Shouldn't she already be 'moulded' as a Hyuga? I am sure there is more than just turning her into a sex slave.

"Interested why the elders agreed to have her fight against other children? It is simple really. Many of the elders don't like her. Her abnormal Byakugan, her uncanny intelligence and the worst is the disgusted look she is giving us. Many elders originally wanted to use her as a better Itachi Uchiha, but then they noticed how that midget would subtly distance herself from the elders. Me spreading rumours about cursed, blue Byakugan eyes has obviously nothing to do with it. Hehehe."

Whatever. I shouldn't bother with that any longer.

"Anyway. What are my orders?"

"Ah yes. Yuuto Hyuga, you are to completely humiliate the Hyuga Heiress during your contest. Shred her clothing, break her bones, dislocate her shoulders, rip out her hair. Whatever you are doing will be rewarded generously."

"Yes!"

* * *

That is how the day started and to be honest I expected her to be completely destroyed even before she fights me.

Unfortunately for her, she just has to utterly scare the sheep of the clan and pick out the competent ones.

Seriously she does have the necessary Hyuga pride and the way she trashed that child speaks for her intelligence.

Isn't she the perfect Hyuga right now? Why would the elders even bother with that child? She is perfectly fulfilling her duties as Heiress.

"Are you the strongest of the six?"

Hinata Hyuga. A little over 2 years old. Right now she is giving me the blankest look I have ever seen on a Hyuga. The only thing showing any emotions and betraying her facade, is her voice. She is excited.

2 years old and she wants to fight against a trained student 11 years older than her. That arrogance. She is worse than the elders and that blank stare. Is that not her way of showing me how much she looks down on me?

"Are you perhaps deaf? I asked you a question."

Fuck her. I am so going to destroy you.

"I am indeed the strongest from the rest."

"Good. I hope you can entertain me for a while."

The referee starts the match and we both activate our Byakugan.

Immediately my Byakugan lets me see my enemies chakra pathways and I can observe our 'princess special' chakra. White chakra that is very hard to see even with the Byakugan. It moves through her body unlike chakra of others. Instead of a gas it moves more like water and to be honest it unnerves me.

I will just start with testing her speed. With her smaller size it might get dangerous, should she be faster than. But honestly there is no way, she is faster than me.

We both assume the Gentle Fist Base Stance and I close the distance between and begin with a simple strike against her shoulder area. She narrowly manages to dodge and I simply wait for her counter attack and I disappointed by her lack of speed.

My strike was almost three times faster than hers. She didn't even use chakra to increase her speed. Is she for real? Well what do you expect from a 2 year old child?

I get back to observing her and to be honest she is a letdown. Her stance is full of openings, she has no idea how to effectively use her chakra and her body is just plain pathetic in comparison to me.

Well whatever~ Let me just get started on shredding her clothes.

First cutting off part of he sleeves with chakra coated hands.

Now let me see some skin on your legs.

Well it's been 10 minutes now and she is still fighting on. Her clothes are completely shredded and only loosely hang on her. At some parts you can also see her underwear.

*sigh* why is my opponent not a sexy and busty kunoichi, but a mere child.

Whatever. I will just start breaking some bones and punch once again into one of her openings, when I suddenly see her smirking.

I promptly lose my balance and then there is only pain.

* * *

**P.o.V. Hinata**

Everything went according to my plan.

First I infuriated him to see his maximum attack speed.

Then I have him underestimate me by a huge margin and keep playing the weak child until he no longer considers me his opponent.

And only then do I have Minion01 act and trash my enemy.

Everything happened as planned.

My enemy started out strong and I gave him openings in my stance to attack me. At first I wanted to minimize my damage and tried to subtly dodge, but apparently he was trying to remove my clothes first.

Seriously! He is some kind of pedophile? I am 2!!

Anyway he completely disregarded me as an enemy and after he stopped going for clothes I retaliated.

His punch went for an opening on my right shoulder and I used my smaller size to dodge.

With my Liquid Qi running through my body, I was able to increase my power and speed two times and successfully dodged.

Meanwhile I had Minion01 release two Qi threads. One grabbing his attacking arm and the other wrapping around his upper body. Both Qi threads would then start pulling him closer to me and finally completely killings his balance, making him fall down on me.

But instead of letting that happen, I used a powerful, Qi filled 'Gentle Fist' directly against his crotch. With the pain travelling through his body, he starts freezing up and I use that chance to once again punch out, but this against his face, which is still coming closer to me.

After a sickening sound, which must have been his now broken nose, he falls to the ground, while I repeatedly stomp and kick him.

Fucking pedophile!

"Hinata!"

Fucking pervert I am only 2 years old!

"Hinata!"

2 years! How dare you destroy my clothes!

"Hinata!!"

Oops.

"Your enemy is already unconscious and with the way he is looking now, he won't be awake for at least a week!"

He deserved that!

"Hn."

Just playing it cool like always right?

"Hinata Hyuga is the victor of this fight. Are there any other challengers?"

Please don't. That fight took almost all of my Qi. I had to use a quarter just to be fast enough to fast enough for that crotch attack and don't forget the other quarter for the explosive power of the attack.

I can also feel my arms and legs shaking, as I pushed too much Qi into them. At this rate I won't manage to stand any longer than 10 minutes.

Just try to act superior! Show them your power.

**'You could try to fake killing intent with your abundant spiritual chakra. Just release it and imagine yourself destroying them.'**

'Thanks Kaguya for that tip.'

So I am trying it and imagine me constantly attack their 'soft' spots. They immediately start shaking.

Did that really work? Is this how killing intent is supposed to be?

**'What you are doing is utilizing a weak form of genjutsu. With your abundant spiritual chakra you overcompensate for your lacking skills and somehow manage to transfer your vision to them. But you are truly viscious. I didn't mean breaking their crotch as 'destroying' them Hinata. Haha.'**

'Hm! That was the most effective choice!'

"No challengers? Then Hinata is the champion."

Yeah whatever. I have to leave and get back to my room. I won't be able to keep this facade up.

"I will take my leave then. I hope you can 'entertain' me another time then~"

They should feel ashamed. I am weaker and younger then they are by a huge margin and they are still shaken by my voice.

* * *

Back at my own I promtly collapse on my bed without removing my destroyed clothes when a blue screen completely blocks out my vision.

_**Yo have defeated Yuuto Hyuga lv.16!**_  
---  
  
_**Level up! You are now lv. 2!**_  
---  
_**Level up! You are now lv. 3!**_  
_**Level up! You are now lv. 4!**_  
_**Level up! You are now lv.5!**_  
  
Status!

_**Name:**_ | _**Hinata Hyuga**_ | _**Level:**_ | _**5**_  
---|---|---|---  
_**Health:**_ | _**400/670**_ | _**Mana:**_ | _**0**_  
_**Physical E:**_ | _**60/690**_ | _**Spiritual E:**_ | _**950/2190**_  
_**Strength:**_ | _**16**_ | _**Constitution:**_ | _**17**_  
_**Dexterity:**_ | _**38**_ | _**Intelligence:**_ | _**99**_  
_**Wisdom:**_ | _**95**_ | _**Charisma:**_ | _**19**_  
_**Stat Points:**_ | _**30**_ | _**Talent Points:**_ | _**0**_  
  
_ _

Wow! My physical energy is now twice as big as before! Levelling up is truly the fastest way to grow stronger. How did I even get these levels? In the spars before I never seemed to get something close to 'experience'. I originally expected to kill people to get 'experience'.

Anyway just looking at my vast improvements is mind blowing and the best thing is actually that thanks to all my titles I am even getting more power. My dexterity alone is twice that of my strength.

I also finally have a little leeway with my Stat Points. Maybe I will put one of them into Intelligence just to see what happens once I break the hundreds.

Anyway time to-

**'What is this interesting blue thing here?'**

Oh crap.

**'Hinata~ Would you explain to me what these numbers mean~'**

Guess there is no other way and just be honest.

'These blue things are what I like to call 'cheat screen'. They give me information about myself and make it more visible for me where my strengths are. I got these cheat screens by entering your dimension.'

**'Interesting~ Can you see these screens for other people too?'**

'As far as I know, no.'

**'Hm~ I knew that picking you as my champion was the correct choice.'**

'Anyway I will be resting now. I overused my Qi.'

**'Ah right! I still don't understand why you are calling your chakra Qi.'**

And if I can then you will never really know why. I won't be giving other people access to a world defying power like Qi.

* * *

P.o.V. Hiashi

"I hope you can now see that my daugther is worthy of her title as Hyuga Heiress. Any further actions from your side against my daughter will be met by force."

"Are you threating us Elders, Hiashi?"

"Yes I am. You have seen her winning against one of your handpicked students solely with her intelligence. What do you think she will be like in a few years, when her body grows stronger? She will be the perfect Heiress."

"She is strong, but she is by no means a true Hy-"

"Don't even get me started on that crap! Just look at how she performed! How she belittled the Branch family! She is exactly the kind of person you always wanted her to be! Now leave. I will no longer talk about her.

I also want that boy to be killed. He is an utter disgrace to the clan. 13 years old and almost a genin, but is still losing to a 2 year old child. Even if she is my daughter, he should have never lost."

"Very well, _Hiashi_."

"*sigh*"

Hitomi.

I am sorry.

But Hinata is too similar to you.

I can't even look at her without seeing you and then her temper. At home the kind daughter and outside the perfect Hyuga.

There is nothing to look out for. She is perfectly able to live her life without me, which is perhaps even better for her development.

I am sorry Hitomi, but Hinata will have to be alone.

I can't face her yet.

I can at least keep her enemies away from her, especially that fucking pedophile. How dare he try to humiliate my daughter!


	19. Chapter 19

It has been half a year, since my fight with that pedophile and I will finally be 3 years old in another two months.

Ever since that fight, the other Hyuga stopped adoring me like they did in the past. Only a small number of people, like Ko, still act normal around me.

That people stopped liking me as much as they did before, led me to occasionally leave the Hyuga compound to enjoy the village.

I would either visit Itachi or Hana and on some rare occasions even meet other clan heirs. But to be honest, I don't like talking with them, as they are still too childish to hold meaningful talks. Well, they are my physical age after all.

To be honest I was kind off expecting to meet a certain blond Jinchuriki, but that also never happened even though I managed to find Ichirakus Ramen and even once had dinner there.

Just let me tell you that the ramen is overhyped. It is certainly delicious, but not on the level that blond idiot praised it to be. 'God's food'. As if. Pizza is superior than ramen.

Anyway Kaguya and I found out some things about my upcoming physical changes. My Byakugan or soon to be Tenseigan is slowly being transformed into the latter. To speed up the process, I would need to increase the amount of Kaguyas Chakra, which I do by gaining levels.

So by beating that pervert, I speed up the transformation to the Tenseigan.

The blue color on the edge of my Byakugan sharply intesified and if you are squinting real good, you might be able to identify a flowerly shape in the center.

We are theorising that I will either have to wait for around 5 years for a full transformation or push my levels to around 15.

Which brings to another change. I can feel small bumps already forming on my head and occasionally experience headaches around my forehead.

Increasing my level also triggered the other changes and only shortened my time in Konoha.

At least there are also some good things to report.

I spend a lot of time playing strategy games with Kaguya and Minion01 and finally managed to increase my Intelligence by one point!

In the end I didn't want to spend one of my Stat Points as I can already see how hard it is to increase my Intelligence without them. So if I manage to hold out for a little more, then can safely spend my points. Besides, there was no real hurry.

Increasing my Intelligence didn't bring any world breaking changes with one annoying exception. Minion01 is growing more powerful.

I had her work on my Memory Mindscape plan the whole time and the moment I got that additional Intelligence point, she suddenly started talking about weird stuff.

In other words, there is no Minion02, but only Minion01with more power.

As her first task I had her come up with a new name for herself and she didn't even hesitate for a second.

'I want to known as Usagi! I want to be a rabbit just like Mr. Fluffykins! Then we can be cute together forever Teehee~'

Why does she have to be so childish? Well anyway at least she is cute. Not that anyone will hear me saying that about her.

I had given her new task, which was to make us ambidextrous.

During a random dinner weeks before, Kaguya casually questioned why I am always my right to eat, when I should instead be using my left hand to train. She later explained that with the 360° vision of the Byakugan, it would be a waste to not be ambidextrous.

For that reason you could see me now 'dual-wielding' my calligraphy and drawing, throwing kunai at two different targets and so on.

I turned into quite the odd sight in the Hyuga compound and even Ko commented my weird behaviour.

'Training-Monster' he called me. Well I am just trying to efficient!

The other good thing in regards to my training has been about my Qi refining. Once I managed to fill my dantian half-full of Liquid Qi, some remnants started slowly flowing into my blood cells.

The Liquid Qi seems to be changing my blood slowly or something and I noticed how I can keep my breath longer or keep running more laps.

That whole thing kind of reminds me how in other novels you would see people 'cleansing' their marrow and so on to have their body adapt to a higher level of Qi. So am I doing something like Body Refining now?

Anyway 400 more physical energy and my dantian will be full and I should have reached the limit of my current Qi refining. I should probably start looking for ways to also do Body Refining.

So here I am sitting in front of our koi pond and contemplating past events.

Until Kaguya starts nagging again.

'Hey~ When do you plan to contact Black Zetsu?'

'*sigh* it is not that simple. I have to convince that I am in fact your champion, then try to reason with him to get me out of Konoha. And I am just little bit nervous.'

'Just do it. You will be surprised how easy it is to talk to Zetsu. He is a good boy after all.'

Good boy...

'Oh and don't forget to show me the memory of that hawaii pizza again. The fruit you called pineapple is really delicious!'

'Yes. Yes. I will have Usagi show you to my food memories. Then you will have free access as much as you want.'

'Even to cakes? Especially cheesecakes?'

'Yes~'

'Oh~ how delightful~ You are truly the perfect champion.'

Anyway back to meditating and somehow connecting to Black Zetsu.

After some time I can feel my spiritual energy slowly moving and find myself in a completely blank world. That kind of reminds me of my death actually.

"Mother?"

Seriously. Black Zetsu is really behaving like a small boy?

"Mother is that you?"

"No. I am your mothers champion, Hinata."

"Why do you feel like mother?"

"She gave me part of her chakra so that I can contact you for her eventual revival."

"I knew it! Mother is a genius."

Is this real? Where is sick and twisted cannibal Zetsu, that wouldn't hesitate to stuff his belly full of human cadaver. The same person that would instigate a massive war and kill thousands. Wait.

"Are you White Zetsu?"

"OOOH! How did you know?"

"First off you are white and not black."

I am utterly fucking retarded.

"You are so intelligent. Just like mother, hihihi."

"...Where is Black Zetsu?"

"I am right behind you, Princess."

HOLY-

"Oh~ Are you scared Princess?"

That fucking grin is terrifying!

"Me? No way."

"Ah of course. My mothers champion would never be a little wimp."

Damn you and your stupid grin.

"Of course. I assume you already know about my conversation with White Zetsu?"

"Yes~"

"May I know how Kaguyas revival is progressing?"

"Hm~ you may."

"...I am waiting."

"Ah right. White Zetsu please explain our Princess what we have been up to lately."

That damn Black Zetsu. He is probably trying to unnerve me and analyze my actions to get a read on me. I knew that he was supposed to be a good tactician and even more important one of the most cunning people on the Elemental Nations. How would he instigate a massive war otherwise?

"Ah ah ok! So~ We found that dumb Uchiha years ago and are using him to control the Mizukage. He also attacked Konoha with the Kyuubi! I forgot why in the end, but who cares~ Black always knows why so I don't need to teehee~"

"You started the Kyuubi attack?" Not that I already knew it.

"Yes yes! So many people died and it was delicious!"

"Hm." I look at Black Zetsu. "May I know why you attacked Konoha with the Kyuubi? Are you just weakening them? Or is there another reason?" I already know why, but I still have to fake some stuff.

"The way you look, you seem to already have a good guess don't you?"

"Weakening Konoha, by killing the 4th. Hokage and half of their shinobi, will make it easier for the other nations to attack Konoha. Then there is also the fact, that the new Jinchuriki is probably a child, which means Konoha loses even more of its power and then we have potentially internal power struggles. Who will be the new Hokage? How long can the 3rd. Hokage keep his seat? Will there be clan in Konoha that will try to usurp the seat of Hokage? I could see the elders of my own clan harboring intents to grab the Hokages hat.

Is there anything to add Black?"

His stupid got wider and wider with each passing sentence. To be honest I am lucky to have my background information, but I also noticed that my increasing mental stats started to influence my thinking process. It is easier to connect facts to each other and come up with reasonable theories. Of course it is also affected by the massive information I have.

"Interesting. You might have misjudged you. You might look like a child, but mother truly chose an interesting person. I will help with whatever is troubling you, otherwise you wouldn't have contacted me so early."

How did he come up with that idea?

"I need to leave Konoha, but I want to do so that would imply further conflict between two villages. I am currently waiting for the perfect time and wanted to know more about my options as you have to know more than me."

"True. The conflict between Konoha and Kumo should be nearing its end and I expect one of them to send delegates sooner or later for a peace treaty. With the way Danzo Shimura is having his little private army fighting against Kumo, the first to send a delegation will have to be Kumo. Danzo will try to convince the Hokage to never end the conflict, which will force Kumo to react."

I have to be really careful here.

"Danzo Shimura and little private army? Interesting."

"You already knew right?"

And again. Is he baiting me or is he just reading me perfectly?

"He has been shady the whole time, but a private army is new to me."

"I see. Anyway you should be ready to leave any time between a month or two. I will help setting up the Kumo delegation as a kidnapper and have you extracted from Konoha."

"Where will you be bringing me afterwards? I will have to train for a few years before I can effectively participate with your little project."

"My little project?"

I fucked up again.

"I assumed you planned to start a massive war. Why would you weaken the strongest village otherwise? Why would you control the Mizukage?"

"It is true. I am planning another shinobi war."

"When?"

"In a few years. I currently have an organisation built to extract the bijuus from their hosts. You would fit in well, once you manage to reach S-Level."

"I will need around 6 to 8 years before I reach that level."

"So fast? Wouldn't you still be a little midget?"

"Kaguyas chakra is speeding up my bodys growth." A lie, but I will never tell him that I am a reincarnated soul. No idea what he will plan with that, but why should I give that information anyway.

"I see. I will have a hideout set up in the Land of Waves for you. Or do you plan to go somewhere else?"

Waves huh. Waves will be full of bandits in a few years, which will be perfect for my levelling.

"Waves should be perfect. Will you provide food for me? And also what about scrolls about Ninjutsu and so on?"

"Our dumb uchiha will bring food and scrolls to you. Anything you will want to focus on Princess?"

That mocking tone of his. He also knows that I just don't want to spend extra time on acquiring food from somewhere.

"Ninjutsu scrolls of all elements up to B-rank; Taijutsu scrolls of many different styles focused on speed, flexibility and the occasional taijutsu style that might have a greater focus on chakra manipulation; Genjutsu scrolls of any type up to highest rank you can get. I plan to mainly utilize Genjutsu. I will also need scrolls about Fuuinjutsu, Shuriken, Kunai, Katana and other swordstyles. You should also bring some chakra conductive metal and katana so I can try to combine my Gentle Fist with a sword style. It will probably be more effective by increasing the Gentle Fists range with weapons. If there is anything else then I will just contact you again."

"Oho~ You are certainly a very demanding Princess~ Maybe you will also want some expensive clothing and entertaining games. What about music instruments for a cute princess like you?"

"Wonderful idea! Bring them too. I completely forgot about that. How will I try to create sound-based genjutsu without an instrument to create sounds? Well except my voice of course, but that might be an interesting idea too.Oh and All you can find about medical Jutsu, will come in handy."

Ha! I finally stunned him. Got you Zetsu!

"...Ha. Hahahaha! You are perfect! Oh Mother! You finally found the perfect champion for yourself. How delightful. Oh how marvelous! I can already see Mothers return in front of my eyes!"

He is completely ignoring me now.

"Princess! I will bring everything you desire! It will be a wonderful venture to see the progress of our plans!"

"...Yes. Contact me on the day before the delegation will arrive. I will want to hear your plans then."

"Of course Princess. Farewell!"

"See you again Big Sis!"

Big Sis?!

I open my eyes and once again see a koi pond in front of me. That whole encounter has been not what I expected it to be. It was... kind of funny actually.

**'It is nice to see Black Zetsu so happy. I feared that my absence and the Juubis influence might have driven him insane.'**

'Is Zetsu really only your will? He seems to be something more.'

**'Hm~ You could call him the same thing that Usagi is to you. Yes, that is almost exactly the same thing.'**

'Usagi? Anyway everything seems to be in order. The last thing I will have to is preparing.'


	20. Chapter 20

After my talk with Black Zetsu, I go back to my room when Ko meets me halfway there.

"Hinata, your father is requesting your presence in the ritual chamber."

"Ritual chamber?" Or in other words, where every branch member is being branded.

"Yes. It seems like you will finally be aknowledged as true Heiress of the clan."

"I see." Not that I am all that happy about it.

"Ko I need your help with something while I am gone. Could you bring me storage seals that I could easily transport with me? I would like to have Mr. Fluffykins and other tools, like my calligraphy set, always with me."

"I will look for a simple solution for you."

"Ah. Maybe make sure to have it be as unassuming as possible. I don't want to be known as the crazy girl that always has to have personal pillow with her."

"As you wish Hinata."

"Thanks Ko!"

Five minutes later and I find myself inside of the Brandin- Ritual Chamber.

The room is full with children of the branch family and of course the main families elders.

As it is expected of me, I position myself next to my father and await further orders. One of the elders then starts talking.

"Today we have assembled to witness the glorious birth of our clans heiress.

As it is her duty, she will witness the mark that all Hyuga have to bear to keep our bloodline safe from thieves." Yes 'all Hyuga' except the main family.

"Bring the children to the center."

While one by one the children are branded with the caged-bird seal, my father starts talking to me without looking into my direction. His tone is even worse. No affection as it used to have in the past.

I guess that is it then right?

"Daughter. You are expected to test the caged-bird seal on these children."

Are you serious?! I have to activate the seals, which could literally fry their brains just to see if they work? Wait. They are testing me. Again.

"Activate your Byakugan and pay attention to my chakra flow and handsign."

I do as I am told an inspect the weird handsign Hiashi does. It is like he is trying to break every finger of his with each other. I have no idea how to describe what he is doing, especially when looking at the way the chakra is flowing as a result.

If I had to describe it then there would only be one word for it: Disgusting. The chakra flow is twsting weirdly and it feels revolting. Only seeing that abomination makes me want to vomit.

You teach that gross stuff to your children?

"At this point you simply have to let the chakra flow through your hand and direct it into the caged-bird seal."

"Hn."

"Now that everyone bears the mark of a true Hyuga, we only have to test it. That honor will go to our Heiress. Please step forward."

I take a look at the people in the center of the room and I can see one familiar face: Neji.

Damn.

Everyone of them is frightened and I could swear someone pissed himself already. I would do the same in their position.

I start with the left side so that Neji will the last person. Am I evil for doing so? No. I am merely practicing with the others until I can make it less painful than the others before him.

"Take in mind that the seal has to activated for at least 10 seconds for it to be fully functional."

Fuck you. 10 seconds? Are you sure you don't just want me to kill them directly? Or would that be too merciful?

"Hn."

I do the finger-breaking handsign and start twisting my chakra. Ugly. Gross. Disgusting. Nasty. Utterly vile. There is no other way to describe how my chakra feels to me right now.

The chakra is pushed to into the seal of a 4 year old girl and I fucked up with the ratio.

She screams. Her fingers go up to her hand and she trying to scratch away the seal, but upon touching it, the seal forces more chakra out of me and it increases her pain.

I couldn't count the seconds. All I could hear in my mind were the screams of that girl. Agony. Pure agony. Her bloodshot eyes.

But then our eyes meet. Hatred and fury.

Once again the seal increases in strength without me doing anything.

Her screams stop.

She is unconscious.

"What a shame. It has only been 7 seconds. At least the seal seems to function. Wonderfully done Hinata. I didn't expect you to increase the chakra you were providing. Especially once she started looking at you with pure hatred."

I look up to the elder that was talking to me and see the faces of the other elders. Bliss.

What is this?

Is this the true side of the Hyuga clan?

Only now do I register what was said mere seconds ago.

"I- I didn't-"

"Ah~ Don't worry. We would have done the same."

There still nine other children.

That thought alone scares me.

What if I mess up again? Will they also end up like the girl? What if I damaged parts of her brain?

'Usagi. I need your help with my chakra. I don't want to have it be more painful than it needs to be.'

'Aiye Boss!'

And she is still as cheerful as always.

My next victim is a little with shoulder long hair boy.

"My name is Yuki! Ne, Sis. Are you going to hurt me too?"

Wha- why are you talking to me?!

My thoughts must have been perfectly reflected on my face as he starts to speak again.

"I just- can you please- please not like you did with my sister? My father told me what happens *sob* with children that can't make it to the 10 seconds. The seal damages them. *sob* My sister might never be the same again."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"I- I-" with a choking voice her continues "don't want to be a cripple. Please. Please sis be gentle *sob*"

I can hear laughter from the elders in the background. They set this up. This whole thing is a farce.

Wait. I look at Hiashis direction to see his reaction, ready to plead with him. But what I instead see is him, looking for the first time since my mothers death, directly into my eyes. His Byakugan activated and completely serious.

"Do it, daughter."

How could you.

"It is your duty."

How could you betray me like this.

I close my eyes and turn back to the boy.

"I will be as gentle as possible Yuki."

"Thanks Sis!"

I push my chakra to his seal.

Again the agonizing screams. I perfectly control my chakra and only the minimum is used.

The screams are not as brutal as before and I know I can do it.

Yuki you can survive this!

"aARRARARRRRRRRRRRRGGGHH"

NO! What is happening? I am not using my chakra?

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHH"

Shit! Shit! Please stop! He won't make it this way!

"SiSSsS YooOOUu LIIIED WHHHYHYY?!"

NO NO NO NO NO NO

He collapses. Just like his sister did. The voice the elder sounds in the room again.

"5 seconds. A shame. He was such a bright boy."

No no nonononono.

"His mother called him Yuki. She wanted him to be a boy full of happiness and smiles. Who knows if he will ever be able to smile again."

Why!??!

I cut the connection to my chakra!? Why didn't it stop!?

I hear snickering behind me and look back. There he sits. That fucking animal, holding his hands in a familiar handsign.

"Oh Hinata~ you should do your job correctly."

I can't do this...

...and there are still 8 other children.

What is this sick game they are playing?

Mindfuck the Heiress?

'Hinata. I can do this for you.'

'No Usagi thanks, but I have to do it. Please, just stay with me.'

'Of course Boss!'

Number 3

Another boy, but unlike the Yuki, he is outright showing me his hate for me.

"Do it. I would collapse like the others. I won't be like Yuki. I will not beg for mercy and no one will trick me."

"I will try to keep it-"

"No fuck you. Fuck you and your disgusting lies. Just fucking do it. Kill me if you want to, but you will not break me."

I just close my eyes and try to repress any tears from falling.

I push chakra into the seal again, but unlike before I add a little more chakra to it. I don't want the elders to interfere again.

No screaming only weird grunting noises. Whimpering. I can't open my eyes, I don't want to see it.

8

7

6

I can hear him falling to the ground, but he is still making noises.

5

4

He can't keep up with the pain and finally releases a scream.

3

2

1

0

I open my eyes.

He is a complete mess. His fingers are bloody as they dug into his arms. But he is still alive and conscious. He did it!

"Ha. Haha. HAHAHA. I did it. I fucking did it. You fucking fool. I survi- AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGHH"

The seal activates again.

It wasn't me.

He collapses.

It wasn't me.

"Well done Hinata."

It wasn't me.

"Such insolence should be punished as you did."

It wasn't me.

"Go on. There are still 7 others."

It wasn't me. It wasn't me. It wasn't me.

Number 4.

With tears in his eyes, his Byakugan faces my own.

"You did well, princess. You are fulfilling your duty."

"No-"

"Please. Just do it. It is your duty after all."

He resigned to his fate.

He is the first one that is confirmed to have died.

"9 seconds. Aaaaah~ So close. And you even killed him. What a shame~"

And the worst thing.

_**You killed Daichi Hyuga lv.8!**_  
---  
_**Level up! You reached lv.6!**_  
  
Number 5

My tears just wouldn't stop falling.

"How could you-"

A boy. The appearance as the one before.

"-kill my twin?!"

Ah twins.

"I did-"

"YES! You did! You killed him!"

"No no-"

"OH YES. It was your chakra right?! You killed him and no one interfered either! It was all you!"

"No no no no-"

"Stop being a bitch and kill me too!"

"Wa-"

"Is that not why you are standing in front of me?"

"I-"

"Just fucking do it already bitch. I would rather be dead than spend my days with you as Clan Head."

I could feel the stares of the elders. The gaze of my 'father'.

I activated the seal.

_**You killed Daisuke Hyuga lv.7!**_  
---  
  
Number 6.

A girl.

Here screams were the worst and loudest.

She constantly cursed my name.

I kept my eyes closed and counted down.

2

1

0

It tried to cut my connection to the seal, but couldn't. The seal kept devouring my chakra without my control.

-1

-2

Time kept going on and I started to panic.

No don't please don't. She did it already. 10 seconds!!!

-5

-6

-7

No No No No STOP

With my open eyes I could see the elders with that gleeful smile at my frantic behaviour.

-10

-11

She already stopped screaming.

The only thing moving about her, is the blood that leaves from her orifices. In only a short moment there is a whole bloody mess in front of me.

_**You killed Yui Hyuga lv.6!**_  
---  
  
Number 7

He did it and nothing evil happened.

I regained my hope.

Number 8

She died the most agonizing death. For some reason I couldn't push enough chakra into the seal and the elder never started counting.

Yet she still had to suffer from my failure.

Two minutes.

She survived for two minutes.

_**You killed Sayumi Hyuga lv.7!**_  
---  
  
Number 9

He did not even struggle.

4 seconds later he died.

_**You killed Tsuna Hyuga lv.5!**_  
---  
_**Level up! You reached lv.7!**_  
  
Number 10

Neji.

"You did well Hinata."

I can see the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You wonderfully either crippled or killed all my friends."

Wh-

"You did not spare anyone except for the one that kept bullying us."

You can't be serious.

"I thought we were friends. I at least thought of you as a friend."

Please just stop talking.

"I will never forget this moment in my whole life. I will forever remember how you killed everyone I was close to."

No please.

"So as a proper Heiress. Shouldn't it be your duty to kill your enemies?!"

No Neji I can't.

"Why are you pumping your chakra into my seal?! Why are you not killing me like the others!? WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?!"

I can't keep listening and activate the seal.

10 seconds later and Neji survived. He not once screamed, yet he must feel the worst from anyone before.

"...why. You should kill me. If not. I will kill you."

And then he collapses.

* * *

The next day in my room.

Ko enters my room, leaves behind a small book, before leaving my room again.

I take a look inside of it and immediately start choking up by reading the names.

Yuki, Daisuke, Daichi,....

1\. Can't feel her own legs nor arms. Killed out of mercy.

2\. Problems with his speech. Upon discovering the death of his sister, decided to commit suicide.

3\. Still in coma.

4\. Dead...

I just stop reading and close the book.

A small letter falls out and I take a look at it.

_You were supposed to kill them all._

_Hiashi_

...I have no regrets. I will come back to Konoha and I will fucking MURDER THEM ALL.


	21. Chapter 21

The last six weeks have been horrible to me.

During my sleep I am constantly plagued by children screams, Yuki calling me a liar and Nejis promise of eternal hatred. I had occasionally taken a long into the book and found out that he is still alive.

During the day I am reminded of my a well-proven theory. Killing is the way to gain levels and increasing my levels means hastening the transformation of my Byakugan, increasing the pain on my forehead and accelerating the speed at which my horns grow.

But that is by far not the worst result of my 'Initation'.

Every Hyuga knows. Even children that can't yet fully form sentences.

They gave me titles like 'Cruel Princess', 'Blood Demon', 'Blue-eyed Devil' and many more.

Children are told to never look into my eyes and under no circumstance start talking to me. Seeing my eyes will have their souls sucked out of them and talking with me is useless as I would only speak lies anyway. The 'branded' youth fears the demon princess, who will them killed in the most agonizing ways, should they ever cross her way.

Never speak to her unless told to.  
Never look at her unless you have to.  
Never disobey her unless you like leaking blood everywhere.And never ever show her how much you fear and hate her or you will suffer for eternity.

Perfect obedience.

Even the adults don't dare go against those rules.

The best part? I found out just why I was made to kill them and I am not the only one. Hiashi probably had to do the same, but I see no one running away from him. So what exactly is going on?

First, the 'initiation' has an important reason. As part of the main family it is my duty to use the seal, if it is ever required of me. The cage-bird seal does not only protect the bloodline from thieves, but also from internal struggles. You cannot disobey the one that holds your life in his hands and more important the one that can instantly kill you, needs the correct mindset. I learned to not hesitate.

Second, I learned what it feels like to murder people, helpless people that you kill without hesitation. The process teaches you how fragile life is and especially how power feels like. You learn to not lose yourself in it and instead have to recognize the importance the power, you wield, holds for other people. I learned what it means to be a shinobi.

And at last the reason why everyone avoids me now. Every clan heir probably learns the earlier mentioned points through the initiation, but what the elders did is forcing onto their own side. By loudly proclaiming and approving of my murder, they accept me into their ranks. As a result I am not a sworn enemy of the branch family. The main family probably even ordered the branch family to spread rumours about me. I would even say that they forbid them to never mention the truth about the 'clan heir initiation'.

This is so fucked up. I killed and crippled children! And only for me to seen as one of 'them'.

What would have happened, if I didn't do as told? The worst case-scenario would be to put the cage-bird seal on me and instead proclaim Hanabi the rightful heir.

After all they don't need a stubborn and powerful heiress, the elders want a loyal tool that will follow their every whims. A 'branded' monster that could potentially massacre whole clans and might even turn into a good-looking sex slave? Hell yeah, perfect tool.

No. I will fucking kill 'them'. Just wait for me.

Give me ten years at most and I will figure out how to fucking kill you all.

I should thank 'them' actually as I finally have a reason to drive myself to my limit.

My years outside of Konoha were supposed to be relaxed. Learning new techniques everyday, cooking myself delicious food and slowly increasing my power.

I know that I have a very high potential. Tenseigan, eyes that let me create fucking laser swords. Rinne Sharingan, eyes with powers that can only be described as godlike. Then there is my Qi, which is several level superior to normal chakra.

I should have the highest potential, unless this world is so fucked up and made Naruto a descendant of Senju and Uchiha. He would gain access to a potential Rinne Sharingan and an endless chakra battery, but that will probably not happen.

* * *

December 26

Black Zetsu contacted me this morning with our connection and briefly explained the plan.

The Kumo delegation will arrive tomorrow and many people will drop hints how the Hyuga compound is celebrating the Heiress third birthday. Smitten by the idea to gain another bloodline for Kumo, by bringing a _female_Hyuga without a cage-bird seal back, he will infiltrate the compound and kidnap me.

With the current internal affairs in the clan, it will be easy for him gain the help of a resentful branch member to enter and leave undetected.

Zetsu will track the Kumo-nin and kill him once we are far enough from Konoha and immediately bring me to the hideout in Wave.

I am sure the main family will want to see blood for losing their 'precious' heir and Danzo will also not back down for that blatant insult to Konoha.

The Kumo delegation arrives in Konoha to talk about peace and later on kidnap the heiress of one of the largest and most influental families in Konoha. Perfect reason for another war between Kumo and Konoha.

Anyway I already filled all the storage seals with my stuff and put them back into my new scarf.

My new scarf is the item that Ko brought me. It has pockets inside of it in which I can hide weapons and seals and the actual reason why he chose that specific scarf is the rabbit motif on it. No one will expect a cute scarf for a small child to be filled with kunai and shuriken.

Ko is like the only Hyuga that still likes me in here and I already know that I will miss having him by my side.

'Kaguya are you there?'

**'Yes? My 'Cruel Mistress'~'**

'Do you really have to call me these stupid titles."

**'Oh yes and it cracks me up everytime I see your reaction. That slight pouting face is also sooo cute on you~"**

'*sigh* Anyway do you know of a way for me to transfer memories from a painting to another person? Genjutsu or maybe even fuuinjutsu?'

**'I do, but I am not sure if you are able to do so. Fuuinjutsu will be impossible for as you are not trained in it, but genjutsu might be possible. Why are you asking, 'Blue-eyed Devil'?'**

'I plan to leave behind one of my paintings for my sister.'

**'Your sister that you never bothered to talk to?'**

'...yes.'

**'Hm~ The process is similar to how you faked killing intent the other day. While painting you fill every stroke with spiritual energy and leave behind an intent or will. If you are a master in it then you can even leave behind memories, illusions and in the rarest cases even create a sentient being. Of course the last one will be impossible with your small spiritual pool.'**

That sounds very close to what I would expect from a martial artist story; the whole sword intent and stuff.

Anyway I start painting a portrait of Hitomi and fill every stroke of my brush with spiritual energy.

I try to create a portrait full of my memories of her.

The time she spent teaching me how to read and write.

The time she spent teaching me to cook, sing, dance, practically anything I can come up with.

And the times I saw her smile.

I put everything into to picture and I am, after 3 hours of complete concentration, snapped out of my trance.

_**You created a Masterwork. Please name it!**_  
---  
  
"A Mother's Smile"

_**'A Mother's Smile' was created!**_  
---  
  
_**A painting of a mother, who would give eveything for her children.**_  
_**Her smiling face would warm anyones heart and remind them of their own mother.**_

_**For creating a Masterwork your drawing proficiency increases!**_  
_**Your charisma increases by 5!**_  
  
"Ko! Are you there!?"

Ko enters my room only a second later.

"What do you need of me Hinata?"

"Please take this picture and keep it safe. I want you to give it to Hanabi on her third birthday and tell her stories about mother."

"I will do as you told me but... why are you not doing it yourself?"

"*sigh* Just keep the picture safe please. I may not be able to create a portrait like this one ever again."

"...Indeed. It is really good."

I could swear that I could see his eyes tearing up.

"I will be going out for now."

"Very well."

No questions where I am going. He probably already expects me to go to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

"You know why I would bother coming to the Uchiha compound, Sasuke."

"Big bro is not here."

"Oh~ Are you jelous that I am taking away your 'big bro'?"

"Tsk. As if! Itachi likes me more than you!"

Kid Sasuke is not a cute kid. His brother-complex is too annoying for that.

"Sasuke. What did I say about behaving properly around others."

"...ye- no I meant. HN"

"Perfect."

"Do you seriously have to teach him that? You do know that he will hide behind that weird grunting like almost all Uchihas. It is practially already in your genes."

"Hn."

"...I wanted to talk with you."

"Sasuke go back inside. Let's take a walk Hinata."

"I heard rumours about a certain bloody demon who will suck out the souls of her victim with her shining, blue eyes. That wouldn't refer to you, would it?"

"Seriously. They are so annoying."

"I also heard about how the Hyuga Heiress killed and crippled 8 children, torturing another and letting the last one alone to spread the tale. What. Happened?"

I have never seen Itachi getting angry. At least that is what I think is happening right now.

"...I did my duties as clan heiress. Apparently killing children to learn about my position, is an essential part of the Hyugas."

"...Hn. Just like the Uchiha."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess you killed the children with the cage-bird seal?"

"Yes."

"The Uchiha Heirs are doing something similar. We catch cripples, retards and hunt bandits. The heirs are usually around 10 years old, but I had to do my initiation when I was 6. My father would bring me cripples from Uchiha clan and other such cases to an area close to the Naka Shrine. As the heir it is your task to bind everyone to wooden logs and set them on fire. If you don't manage to awaken your Sharingan by sacrifying family members, then you are forced to fight bandits to the death."

Holy shit.

"It is a tradition that we slightly changed over time. The original initiation forced every heir at 6 years to test their aptitude for the Sharingan. The Uchiha clan has always been trying to find ways to awaken their Sharingan and apparently sacrifying your own members seems to be fastest way."

"Sick."

"Yeah. But you didn't even get to the best part. Everyone of these 'cripples' are willing to die your the heir. It is one of their greatest honor to always be remembered and the reason for the heirs power. When your Sharingan activates for the first time, you will never forget the images that forced the activation. I can still see them all screaming, but not in agony but bliss. They were all happy to accompany me on my path to glory."

"I am not sure if you had it harder or me."

"Well. I am just happy that Sasuke won't have to do the same thing. The tradition is mostly used on 'prodigies' like us. Should a 'normal' child not activate their Sharingan before 16, then they are forced into a genjutsu and see all their loved ones die; sometimes even by their own hands. Shinobi clans are mad, when it comes to their survival. Many of the old traditions, which forced heirs to learn about their 'duties' and 'responsibilites', were slowly removed with the arrival of shinobi villages. Nevertheless old clans like the Uchiha and Hyuga still use them to create 'superior' heir. Even the Senju heir was supposedly left behind in the wilderness for weeks and then heard of the clans imminent destruction. He would then try to arrive at the compound as fast as possible. There is so much stuff that is happening in between, it is just mad."

The Naruto World is super happy world. I expected it to be a little harsher than others, but this is just insane.

"This is the longest speech you have ever given me."

"Hn."

"I can see you trying to supress that smile, you know~"

"Hn."

"Thanks by the way for sharing that with me."

"No problem."

We come to a frozen lake. I just take in the scenery.

"This is where Uchiha children are tested for their coming-of-age ceremony."

"I see."

"They would lea-"

"Itachi, I am leaving Konoha."

Silence. He must have expected something like that as he constantly tried to have a conversation with me.

"I knew it. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"The Kumo delegation."

"Yes."

"Am I the only one who knows?"

"Yes."

"Your disappearance might start a war."

"I know."

Again silence. I don't know why I am doing this, but I don't want Itachi to be saddened by my supposed kidnapping or even death.

"I have been thinking over what you told me at your mother's funeral."

"And?"

"You are right. I am too kind."

Should I hint at the Uchiha massacre?

"I could tell your father or even the Hokage. I could track the Kumo-nin and destroy your escape plan."

"You could."

"Do you know that the Uchiha clans relation to the village is deteriorating at a rapid rate? If the Hokage would do something, my clan might start to rebel against the Hokage. I have seen the signs. Shisui has seen the signs and I am sure others did too."

Where are you going with this Itachi?

"Do you still remember what you told me? 'You will have to face agonizing decisions.' Did you predict the possible rebellion?"

"Yes." No point hesitating. I am sure Itachi would spot me lying everytime.

"Do you know how I feel about the whole situation?"

"No."

"I never had a decision."

I wrap my scarf closer to myself as it is starting to get cold with the long time we spent outside.

"Should I foil your escape, then it is likely that you either try again in my absence or be forever trapped as the Hyugas pet with a fresh caged-bird seal. No matter if I stand on Konohas or the Uchihas side in the conflict, I will be treated as a traitor anyway. Konoha can not keep someone that murdered his whole clan and the Uchiha will very likely not even be able to fight against Konoha anyway. I am 9 years old now and all I can see ahead of me is a perfectly laid out path. Chunin at 10 and important role like Anbu a year or two later and then finally the moment when the Uchiha get in trouble, because of my intel."

Did he really feel like this in the original story? Did you already know his own fate?

"It is funny how you talk about my decisions, but I never feel like having any."

"You know that you do have a choice. You don't have to wait for the inevitable. Yes you will be treating as a traitor to either the Uchiha or Konoha, but people close to you will know the truth about you. Is that not the most important?"

Why am I even bothering with this? I shouldn't give Itachi into any funny ideas.

"People close to me? People like you?"

"Yeah. We are friends after all!"

"Heh."

"I saw you trying to smile over there~"

"Hn. You know."

"Hm?"

"There is just a small problem with me revealing the Uchiha plot. Around 80% already support ideas of a rebellion. Many did even before the Kyuubi attack, when the relations started worsening."

"Crap."

"Hn."

Silence. Could this potentially be my last time talking with Itachi?

"Itachi, did you already decide what you would do?"

"...No."

"We should start heading back. My clan will possibly kill me, if I stay out for too long~"

"Hn."

The walk back is really uncomfortable.

"Itachi, whatever you decide on, you should know that I will support you. I might not be in Konoha, but I will find you in a few years and meet again."

"Hn."

"I hope that by then you lost that annoying grunting."

Before Itachi can react to me, I start hugging him.

"Don't you fucking die on me before that."

"Of course, 'Blue-eyed Devil'"

That was the first time I saw Itachi smile and might possibly be the last time.


	22. Chapter 22

December 27

Today is the day I will be leaving Konoha and coincidentally it is also my birthday.

The Hyuga compound is silent instead of a grand celebration for me. It is to be expected with the way I am treated right now.

Ko brought gifts to me, even though there is no feast or celebration.

Itachi even remembered my birthday, before he and his genin team left for a C-rank mission outside of Konoha. What a coincide. I bet Itachi or either Zetsu had a hand in that.

Itachi gave me a crescent moon earing with a crow sitting on it. There is also a note.

_Mine has a rabbit on it - Itachi_

Now I just have to wear them! Well, that will have to wait until I get a little older. That earing is really large.

I can already see Itachi dangling his magnefienct earing with him and people giving him weird looks. Damn Itachi is just awesome.

Ko has also been informing me about the Kumo delegation's arrival.

Many Konoha shinobi are unhappy with peace treaty sent with the delegation. Apparently Konoha would have to cede resources to Kumo for a treaty, which stopped the negotiation right from the beginning. Who knows how the Hokage plans to react tomorrow to further talks and especially once he notices a 'successful' kidnapping.

With everything prepared, I lay down and try to fake sleeping.

* * *

**P.o.V. Hiroshi, Head Ninja of Kumogakure**

I, Hiroshi, Head Ninja of Kumokagure, was sent to Konoha to 'negotiate' favourable terms for a peace treaty between both villages.

During my travel to Konoha, I was given a missive from the Raikage (Kumo's Leader) to aquire bloodlines should I have the chance to do so. Reading between the lines, it is obvious that the Raikage tries to gain the upperhand during the whole conflict and is not really bothered should it continue, despite any peace negotiations.

Should the war extend for another two years, than other villages might attack us, but what the I and obviously the Raikage know is important in regards to this whole situation.

Both villages' military power might be weakining, but Kumo doesn't have to fear and attack from another village. Taking a look at the current situation in the Elemental Nations, it is getting really obvious that the one who has to fear an invasion is Konoha and not Kumo.

First, Konoha is in the center of all possible shinobi wars and always has been due to its position. Konoha is surrounded by all other villages!

Second, Konoha's forces are at the weakest point since years thanks to the Kyuubi incident and the Third Shinobi World War.

Third, Kirigakure, which is the only which could really threaten us at the moment, due to the huge losses of Iwagakure, is in a civil war and won't be able to threaten us.

Kumo has nothing to fear from the other villages, even if the war exhausted our reserves, but instead is our chance to seize the upperhand from Konoha.

Call it an auspicious sign or Kami's blessing, but the moment I arrive in Konoha I hear rumours of the Hyuga Heiress' birthday. One of their branch members is even willing to assist in my kidnapping attempt should I manage to 'remove' the 'demon' from their clan.

I have always been a suspicious fellow and double checked all sources and I am utterly astonished. The majority of the Hyuga hates their heir and are willing to sell her out, especially the branch members. Filthy traitors!

They signed a treaty with me to kill the main family and release the branch family should Kumo ever defeat Konoha. Ridiculous! Stupid!

This is not suspicious in any way!

But no matter how often I have my man scout for information, they always return with negative results.

How has a clan filled with idiots like them ever managed to be threat to Kumo?

Who cares! The Byakugan will soon be part of Kumo and everyone will recognize my merits!

I arrive in the Hyuga compound late at night. One of the servants leads me to the heiress' chamber.

No guards. No trackers.

Suspicious.

Once we arrive at the heiress' chamber, the servant leaves. I enter the room and can find a small girl around the age 5-7 sleeping on her bed. Weirdly she is holding a scarf close to her, which is probably a memento of her mother.

I inspect her breathing for a minute until I am sure that she is really sleeping. I then unseal rope and bind her.

The whole thing doesn't take me more than a minute and I start leaving the compound with the heiress in my arms.

Twenty minutes later and I am already a good distance away from Konoha.

Too easy!

Konohas security is too weak!

I have to report that to the Raikage as soon as possible!

Hm? What is this incoming feeling of danger? Enemies? Trackers?

No I can't sense any other shinobi around me. But where is that danger coming from?

Wait! Why is he heiress' chakra fluctuating!?

"NNRGH"

Can't breathe?!

Can't move?!

Why is my chakra moving so slow?!

"Nnnnnghh"

The last thing I see is the demonic smile of a little girl and her blue eyes.

"Got you~"

I knew it was too easy...

* * *

**P.o.V. Hinata**

_**You killed Hiroshi lv.62!**_  
---  
_**Level up! You reached lv.8!**_  
_**Level up! You reached lv.9!**_  
_**Level up! You reached lv.10!**_  
_**Level up! You reached lv.11!**_  
  
"Are you done strangling people to death, Princess~?"

"Yes, Zetsu. You can eat him now if you want to. Oh and thanks for the chakra poison."

"Ah~ No problem. It is at least a good thing that you did not leave his blood all over the floor. We don't want Konoha to think that someone might have saved you."

Killing the Kumo-nin with my Qi threads would have been impossible, if Zetsus poison didn't activate in time. Anyway Zetsu would have been able to help me, if the poison failed.

"How long is the trip to the hideout?"

"Oh don't worry Princess. I will carry you the whole way while White Zetsu will create a decoy for the Konoha trackers."

"Then I will try to sleep now."

"Good night~"

It has been already an hour of constant travelling with Black Zetsu and I hate it.

I can't fall asleep, but that is not even Black Zetsus fault. The real problem lies with my increased levels.

My eyes hurt, my forehead aches and the budding horns start growing out of my head.

It hurts and my head is bloody.

Black Zetsu also noticed my changes, but didn't comment on it.

Even the damn cheat screen had a comment about my escape.

_**Title 'Hyuga Heiress' changed into 'Runaway Princess'**_  
---  
  
_**You are the heir of a prominent clan, but decided to run away from your responsibilities.**_  
_**Your superior lineage will increase your stats.**_

_**+1 Dex per level**_  
_**+1 Int per level**_  
_**+1 Wis per level**_  
_**+1 Cha per level**_  
  
It could have been worse. I am merely losing one extra point in Dexterity.

"Zetsu? How long until we arrive at the hideout?"

"With our current speed we will need around twenty hours. Alone I could have the hideout in an two hours, but our Princess needs me to carry her~"

"*sigh* Do you have something to lessen pain? I am apparently starting to grow horns, as you probably already noticed and it hurts. A lot."

"I could knock you out."

"..do it."

* * *

Days later I find myself in the underground hideout that Zetsu provided. Luckily the growing pains subsided and are now only a simple annoyance.

The hideout is underground and the only entrance is through a cave, which one can only access with the Mokuten (Wood Release). Only by moving around roots and other vegetation can one find the entrance to the cave.

The rooms of the hideout are also spacious and filled with everything I could need.

I am honestly surprised how elaborate some of these rooms are. Seals filled with water to bath and drink, which will be refilled everyday by a White Zetsu clone. Food and drinks cooled by another seal and another White Zetsu clone that constantly fills the 'fridge'.

Black Zetsu even provided another White Zetsu clone as my butler.

This is no hideout, no, this is a freaking mansion.

"Come with me for a moment Princess. I want to show you your library."

Ohhhhh~ I am so hyped. The library must be filled to the brim with the scale Black Zetsu has been working in.

"This is a 10m x 15m x 5m room that I used as library. It is filled with 'lost' scrolls of the Elemental Nations. There are also many copies that I had made by some of the White Zetsu clones. I originally intended the mansion to be used for Mother and wanted to impress her with this present, but seeing as you are her champion, you should have access to this whole hideout. To be honest most of these scrolls are not filled with powerful techniques, but instead with more 'interesting' ones. My personal favorites are the 'Stink Cloud Technique', 'The Prankster War' and 'Human Delicacy: How To Prepare Your Human'. You will find many unique scrolls, which is why I want to remind you to be careful with them."

"I honestly expected to enter a huge room, but I guess this one will do. The scrolls will also provide unique perspectives to chakra usage. They will help immensely with my jutsu research."

"Haha. At least you understand my interest for them. Oh and should you need the 'generic' scrolls then there are some over here."

"I can't wait to start reading."

"Princess, before you lose yourself in your research. I laid down scrolls on the table that might interest you. 'Dreamy Sounds', 'Enchanting Voice', 'Annoying Your Neighbours' and many other scrolls that make use of sound. There is also a special something for you~"

Black Zetsu hands me a book with the title 'How To Improve Your Puppet Shows: Ventriloquist'.

"There is a whole series of that author about the usage of puppets to entertain people. I thought that you would like to take a look inside and try to enhance your puppets. You might even find surprising ways to use these skills in battle."

"...This so so cool. How did you get all these scrolls?"

"You do realize that I have lived for hundreds of years by now, don't you?

"Aah~ anyway thank you so much, Zetsu."

"Hahahaha. Alas I have to leave you now. The Uchiha boy will want to know intel about a possible Fourth Shinobi World War."

"Hm. Good luck."

'Kaguya, Black Zetsu is awesome.'

**'I know right~ Unfortunately living underground is not my style at all.'**

'Tch. Look at him preparing all that awesome stuff for his 'Mother' and then you instantly have to deny him his happiness. You meanie.'

**'Ah don't worry about it. You are happy about it and that should be enough. By the way can you give access to your anime-related memories? I really want to see the next episode of Dragon Ball.'**

'Are you serious? I actually recommend other animes. People would start hating me if they could hear me, but I was only able to watch the series, because I have been a kid and didn't care to see men screaming at each other for hours without any story.'

**'Come on! Don't be like that! The series is so cool~ And have you seen their bodies?!'**

What.

**'You know what. Just unlock the whole damn anime library of yours and let me pick something on my own!'**

'Hai.'

'Thank you~'

Good thing, that Naruto is completely removed from that area.

I should look for a mirror and check out any visible changes to my eyes, before I start losing myself in my reading.

My eyes are very close to being full Tenseigan eyes. It will probably take two years at most for them to completely change.

I can also already feel little horns with no skin covering them. Guess it won't be long before I will start looking like a real demon. Something to think about once I start making a name for myself as a S-rank shinobi.

One final look at my status and all my skills and then it will be time to start my training!

_**Name:**_ | _**Hinata Hyuga**_ | _**Level:**_ | _**11**_  
---|---|---|---  
_**Health:**_ | _**910/910**_ | _**Mana:**_ | _**0**_  
_**Physical E:**_ | _**1145/1145**_ | _**Spiritual E:**_ | _**2740/2740**_  
_**Strength:**_ | _**22**_ | _**Constitution:**_ | _**23**_  
_**Dexterity:**_ | _**51**_ | _**Intelligence:**_ | _**112**_  
_**Wisdom:**_ | _**107**_ | _**Charisma:**_ | _**37**_  
_**Stat Points:**_ | _**66**_ | _**Talent Points:**_ | _**1**_  
  
_**Qi Energy Control (Intermediate lv. 7/9)**_  
---  
  
_**Allows the user to move and shape Heavenly Energy.**_

_**Currently able to reform Qi into:**_  
_**-Liquid Qi**_  
_**-Chakra**_  
  
_**Acting (Beginner lv. 8/9)**_  
---  
  
_**You are an actor and storywriter. Stories written by you will soon amaze the people, while characters acted out by yourself will seem to be the real deal.**_

_**Using your actor skills you can better influence others**_  
_**Your own stories will captivate people**_  
  
_**Meditation (Intermediate lv. 1/9)**_  
---  
  
_**You know how to calm your mind and focus it to the surroundings.**_

_**Increases energy regeneration**_  
_**Increases energy manipulation**_  
  
**_Stealth (Beginner lv. 2/9)_**  
---  
  
**_Using your sneak skills, you make it harder for others to notice you._**

**_Decreases chance of others to notice you_**  
  
_**Drawing (Intermediate lv. 5/9)**_  
---  
  
_**You are an artist, who is able to express her feeling through their drawings.**_  
_**Furthermore you learned how to add your feelings to your creations.**_

_**People looking at your drawings will feel your intent on them.**_  
_**Many people will be influenced by your creations.**_  
  
_**Dancing (Beginner lv. 4/9)**_  
---  
  
_**You know a few dances and can dance to a set rythm.**_

_**Gives your movements a slightly graceful touch.**_  
  
_**Musician (Intermediate lv. 1/9)**_  
---  
  
_**You are a musician that likes to grace the world with your songs.**_  
_**You learned to play multiple instruments and use your voice beatifully.**_

_**Your perfomances will captivate your audience.**_  
_**Many people will be influenced by your songs.**_  
  
_**Cooking (Intermediate lv. 8/9)**_  
---  
  
_**You are a talented cook that manages to create delicious dishes.**_  
_**Your knowledge about many different dishes make you a highly proficient cook.**_

_**Your food will greatly satisfy customers.**_  
_**Using rare ingredients it might sometimes be possible to create dishes with special effects.**_  
  
_**Paralell Processing**_  
---  
  
_**Allows the user to split her conciousness to do multiple tasks at the same time.**_

_**1 Split plus an additional for at 100 Int, 200 Int, 300 Int and so on.**_  
  
_**Muscle Growth (Speed)**_  
---  
  
_**Improves muscle growth. Eventually user will turn into a powerhouse.**_

_**Dexterity training yields double the result**_  
_**+1 Dex every level**_  
  
_**Mindscape**_  
---  
  
_**You found a way to enter your mindscape and learned to improve on it.**_

_**Allows user to protect his own mind**_  
  
Hmm~ I wonder why so many other skills of mine are not part of this list? Where is my knitting, calligraphy and so on?

It is not like I could change anything, but it still a shame that they are not part of the list.

Anyway~

Training time!


	23. Chapter 23

**P.O.V. Ichirou, A-rank bounty hunter**

I am currently sitting in one of the bounty stations of River Country when my good brother Gorou sits down next to me.

"Hey bro! I got us the new Bingo Books from Kiri, Iwa and Konoha and you won't expect what I found in there!"

My of my remaining three sworn brothers Gorou. We were originally eigth brothers that all specialized in certain fields. Gorou specializes in taijutsu and I specialize in fire ninjutsu. My other two remaining brothers focused on wind ninjutsu and medical jutsus/kenjutsu. Sanrou is the reason that we four are still alive today, while Hachirou and I would often combine our ninjutsu to hunt Missing-nin.

"Go on tell me more."

"Ok ok. Hear this. There is real beauty in the book."

"Many beautiful women have Bingo Book entries and I hope you won't have us target them only for their bodies."

"But bro~ Just take a look at her. Beautiful, fair skin and a perfectly curved body. Bro this is a real looker!"

"Just give me a book!"

"Here here. Bro you won't be disappointed."

Name: Yuki, Sayumi, Hanabi, Mio, Ino (presumably all fake)

Titles: Blind Mirage Princess, Gore Demoness, Illusion Mistress

Bounty: 600.000 Ryo (Alive), 100.000(Dead)

Affiliation: No known affiliation to any shinobi village (currently a Bounty Hunter)

Bloodline: Magnet Release (?)

Rank: A

Chakra Affinity: Wind, Earth(?)

Ninjutsu: C-

(Only one known occasion of using a wind jutsu)

Genjutsu: S+

(Deadly combined with her intelligence)

Taijutsu: A

(Uses deadly taijutsu in combination with a katana; her attacks are known to 'explode' her enemies)

Intelligence: A+

(Uses any advantage she can get while fighting)

Strength: B+

Speed: A

Stamina: B+

Hand Seals: S

(She is known to never have used hand seals)

Deeds: Destroyed a total of 23 bandit camps in Wave, River, Hotsprings and Fire Country. Hunted down 14 C-rank Missing-Nin, 29 B-rank Missing-Nin and 4 A-rank Missing-nin. Killed other hunters and shinobi for trying to 'steal' their prey. She would always leave one heavily crippled victim alive to tell their tale.

Extra: Always wears a cloth around her eyes and forehead (presumably blind). High sensor skills due to her blindness. She carries 5 different swords with her and it is said that she can levitate them (Magnet Release). She can activate genjutsu through all five senses. (DO NOT EAT HER FOOD)

"*gulp* Gorou."

"She is awesome right?!"

"Dude. Didn't she just start out as bounty hunter a year ago?"

"I know right? Totally wicked! Bro do you think we can take her on? I would totally like to a have taste of that booty!"

"Are you crazy?! Just take a look at her stats again!"

"Oh come on. These books are rarely completely correct. Besides as long as we are wary of her genjutsu then the whole thing will be super easy!"

"What did Sanrou and Hachirou say about her?"

"They are ready to mess her up gooooood~"

"I get it already. You are going to get us all killed Gorou."

"Don't worry Ichi-bro! How can we lose with you as our A-rank hunter and your three sworn brothers all at B+."

"Get the other two idiots. We have to start planning for our hunt."

"Got it bro!"

This whole thing is not sitting well with me. That 'Gore Demoness' looks like she is only 14 or 15 and is already A-ranked. Seriously.

What is happening to our world. Just last year there had been a massacre in Konoha. A 13 year old teenager managed to kill all clanmembers above 10 years old. The damn Uchiha clan was almost extinguished by one of their own. The Uchihas. UCHIHAS. The crazy firestarters of Konoha.

The kid even managed to escape from Konoha and is currently S-ranked and now we another on already A-ranked in one year. I bet she won't need more than another year to get up to that Uchiha kid.

"Yo bro! I brought San and Hachi!"

"Guys take a seat. We have to plan our new hunt."

"Maa~ Ichi, can't we just blow her away like usual you know? Like the fire breath you always do and then I use my own wind powers. I bet she won't survive our Ichi-Hachi Fire Special!"

"Our target is no simple Missing-nin this time! Have you seen her Bingo Book entry? Intelligence: A+ and Speed: A. She won't simply stand still for our combination attack!"

"Ichi agree with Hachi. I propose that Go and I, Sanrou, engage her in a melee, while you both attack her from range. We also have to find something against her genjutsus."

"Yo I got this one guys. We just fucking stand close to each other and have push chakra into each other! That is a genius plan right?!"

"That will never work you idiot!"

"Ai. How about you give us some ideas Hachi? And no wind jutsus!"

"Maa~ I got it! We just seduce her right? We are four handsome guys and she is one needy woman right? I tell ya. We four will be fucking her brains out."

"Hachi you are brilliant. I, Gorou, completely support you!"

"You fucking idiots! Start thinking with your brain and not your fucking dick! Oi oi oi. Sanrou stop fantasizing about her naked body and get your bleeding nose treated! Besides there is no way she will ever look at us that way."

"Ah Ichi-bro is depressed again. What should we do Hachi?"

"I don't know Go, but I tell you. That damn slut from two weeks ago was not good enough for Ichi."

"I, Sanrou, agree with Hachi."

"FUCK YOU! The reason Miho left me is because of you fucking three. Who even told her that I wanted to share her with you guys?!"

"But Ichi-bro, we always share!" "Yeah!" "I agree."

"Fuck you guys! Miho was special."

*Cling~ Cling~*

The door bell sounds and we four take a look who just enter the bounty station.

"I can't believe it."

"Yo." "Yeah." "I agree."

Our target just entered the station.

Shoulder-length long, dark blue hair with bangs long enough to cover her forehead and with it a cloth that is wrapped over her eyes and forehead. A tall build of about 1.70m with long and perfectly smooth legs, which are only further pronounced by the dark kimino that contrasts with their fair color. Then you have the five katana strapped on her back that give her already elegant and beautiful appearance that little fire she needed to look like a fiery princess. Of course she is wearing shinobi gear like a kunai holster strapped on her right leg or the protective shirt under her kimino. Also don't even get me started on her busty chest!

"Guys. Try to keep it down. I want to listen to what she is talking with the station master."

"Sick idea bro!" "Maa~ good." "I agree."

"Go, shut the fuck up please."

"..."

"I brought new heads."

Oh. That. Voice. Angelic.

"Show them to me."

"Hn."

Oh~ that grunting.

"Hm~ another A-rank and two B-ranks. Here is your money or do you want me to count it out for you?"

"No."

I can't get enough of her.

"Are you really blind? You know that I could have been tricking you, right?"

"Then you would have found your head removed from your body."

That fiery attitude. She is totally my type.

"Easy there lad. Go take your money and go."

"Pssh~ Hachi and San. Can you see the look Ichi is giving our booty? He is totally into her."

"Pssssh~ Go, I noticed that too."

"Psssssssh~ Go and Hachi. I agree with you both."

"Pssh~We should totally convince her to marry our bro."

"Pssssh~ He will blow her mind."

"Psssssssh~ I agree. Lets go and talk to her."

"Pssh~ Sick idea San. You go and ask her."

"Pssssssssh~ Yeah San. Ichi is right. You go."

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! Why are you whispering like giggling fangirls?!"

"But bro! You told us to be quiet!"

"Maa~ you told us so Ichi."

"Indeed. I, Sanrou, can bear witness to that."

"...whatever. Hey guys she is leaving already. Let us follow her for now."

"And then we ambush and ravage her! Wicked Idea bro!"

"Come on! She is leaving."

"Yo!" "Yeah!" "Yes."

We four start following her into a forest and observe her every movement.

She is truly a goddess. Her graceful movements, her angelic voice and there are her elegant black horns. Her blindness is the only thing that allows us mortals to witness her beauty. Thank Kami!

"Maa~ Go. I think Ichi is starting to mindrape her."

"Yo. That is a sick idea. What do you think is her breastsize?"

"I, Sanrou, would say th-"

"Oi oi idiots keep it down. There are two other guys that are following her. No wait I think they are starting to engage her!"

The two guys are known as the Samurai Duo. They use samurai armor and samurai techniques to beat down their enemies. It is said that together they could fight A+ shinobi!

"I am Ao and this is my brother Kuro. We are samurai and wish to do battle with a kenjutsu master!"

"Are you planning to kill me?"

Don't worry godess! Should they dare harm you, then I, Ichirou, will utterly fucking destroy their lives!

"No. We came to improve our own sword skills."

"Hmm~ I will fight with you, but only if you both fight at the same time with me."

"Our code of honor wo-"

"Ignore your code for now and lets have some fun."

The goddess dual-wields two katana and engages both. I have never seen anyone wield two katana at the same time before, but she somehow manages to do so.

"I just saw her breasts jiggling! Sick sick sick."

"Maa~ Go. She is so fast."

"I agree. I, Sanrou, who has trained for years would last for a long time against her."

The fight took two minutes, when the goddess disarms Ao and has a katana against Kuro's throat.

"You lost."

"We thank you for giving us your time!" "Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it. I learned something too."

The way she....

  
"Ichi-bro? Bro?"

"Huh? Go what is up?"

"You just spaced out bro! You do realize that she has been talking to us for a while now?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**P.O.V. Hinata**

The spar with both samurai was a waste of my time. I was actually expecting for my other stalkers to appear during the fight, but they instead only watch us.

What is their game? Are they even planning to kill me? I have clearly heard them talking about 'ravaging' me. These fuckers-

"You four on that tree! What do you want?"

Are they surprised that I found them? Well. They actually are 30m away from me, but I could still clearly sense them.

After a while all four come down from the tree and close the gap between us.

"Yo! I am Gorou!" A strong-looking and tall guy. Give him a bear fur and he would play the role as bear perfectly.

"Yeah! I am Hachirou!" A small man. Seriously he is about 1.50m tall and looks to be around 30 years old.

"I, Sanrou, greet you!" A glasses wearing guy. He is about 1.80m tall and carries a katana with him. I expect him to start reading Icha-Icha (A smut novel series) with the vibe he is giving me. The silent pervert.

The last one is someone that you can just describe as generic. Short dark hair, 1.75m tall, a leaner body build and an easy to forget face.

"Oh Goddess!"

What the-

"My humble name is Ichirou."

"...I see." He starts moving closer and closer to me and I instinctively grab ony of my five katanas.

"I, Ichirou, offer your greatness my meager services!" And he promtly throws himself on the ground, with his forehead bumping against the muddy earth.

The other three look visibly confused and after a short moment the also proclaim their undying loyalty.

"Yo! I, Gorou, offer my loyalty to the goddess!" "Maa~ I, Hachirou, also do so!" "I, Sanrou, agree with my brothers!"

4 grown up men are prostrating themselves in front of me and waiting for my answer.

What the fuck is happening?! I only wanted to get rid of any annoying hunter and keep killing bandits, until Black Zetsu contacts me again.

"*cough*" These four are actually pretty funny. Maybe they have something special planned. Let's just see where this is going. Good thing I improved my acting in between my hunts.

"Do you swear on all you hold dear, sacred and holy to defend me?"

"Yes!" "Yo!" "Yeah!" "Yes."

"Do you swear to fulfill your duties to exterminate evil doers and protect the innocent?"

"Yes!" "Yo!" "Yeah!" "Yes."

"Then having sworn these oaths, I dub you-" Damn. How do I continue? There are no real knights in the Elemental Nations.

Whatever "as a Knight.

Knight of the North Wind, Hachirou. You may raise your head.

Knight of the South Fist, Gorou. You may raise your head.

Knight of the West Blade, Sanrou. You may raise your head.

Knight of the East Sun, Ichirou. You may raise your head."

How do I know their nature affinities? I used my Tenseigan and checked their chakra network.

"We thank the goddess!"

"Yo!" "Yeah!" "Yes."

What now?! I just went with the flow, because it seemed to be funny.

**'Damn Hinata! You are more entertaining than my anime. Hahaha. You made them knights. I want to see you struggling to explain their duties to them. Hahaha!'**

"Goddess! We four brother beseech your wisdom."

"Speak."

"What are knights?"

**'HAHAHA. They are already asking about that and I bet you still have no idea what to tell them. I swear. Sometimes you are just way too much of an airhead.'**

'Tsk.'

"Knights are protectors of the weak. You help the needy and protect the innocent, while killing evil. But don't worry about that. As long as you follow me, you will automatically fulfill your duties."

"Thank you for your words of wisdom!"

Did I just create my own fanbase? Anyway as long as they can help me alleviating some of my boredom then everything will be fine.


	24. Chapter 24

It has been 4 years, which I spent inside of the hideout and another year, which I solely used to gain levels to increase my stats.

I learned many new things and also changed a lot.

Over the years there have been many physical changes occuring to me.

First my appearance is closer to the adult Hinata, with some interesting differences.

Instead of the milky white Byakugan eyes, I have the Tenseigan and they are look really cool. I spent months training with my new eyes to find out their limit. They have some really interesting capabilities, especially 'Chalra Mode'. During that mode I have access to 'Truth-Seeking Balls', which only appear during the end of the original series. You can completely negate ninjutsu with them and reshape them into weapons or shoot them like Ki Blasts of Dragon Ball. To be honest, they whole 'Chakra Mode' is insane as I can also fly. The only thing that makes it impossible to abuse that mode is the enormous energy usage. After only one minute of using it completely drained me in the past. Currently I should last around four to five minutes.

_**Tenseigan (Reincarnation Eye)**_  
---  
  
_**Eyes that can only be unlocked by Hamura Otsutsukis descendants.**_  
_**They grant their user an improved energy vision, which allows them to identify chakra natures and so on.**_  
_**The user will also be able to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces.**_  
_**Tenseigan also unlocks a 'Chakra Mode' with access to 'Truth-Seeking Balls'.**_

_**Improved energy vision**_  
_**Manipulation of attractive and repulsive forces **_  
_**(1PE:3SE / >5s cooldown)**_

_**Chakra Mode **_  
_**(1PE:1SE / 1000PE and 1000SE per minute)**_  
_**-currently access to 5 'Truth-Seeking Balls'-can fly**_  
  
My third eye also started appearing around my 'killing' year and it is indeed a Sharingan. It is currently at 3-tomoe and Kaguya guaranteed that I will probably unlock the Mangekyo version soon thanks to the memories of my past life. Apparently years of emotional suffering and suicide are painful enough memories to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan. I also asked about the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and wether I had to rip out someones eyes and Kaguya looked at me weirdly.

**'What are you talking about? Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan? What kind of crap is that? The only thing after the 3-tomoe Sharingan is the Rinnegan. At least that is what happened to Hagoromos eyes when he fought against me. I have read about the Mangekyo Sharingan that some of my people unlocked, but we never unlocked something called 'Eternal'. Also you better not be giving your Sharingan to anyone! It is completely filled with my own chakra and you don't want to give my chakra to anyone else!'**

At least she never asked me hpw I came up with something like an 'Eternal' Sharingan.

_**3-Tomoe Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)**_  
---  
  
_**The Sharingan lets the user perceive the world with uncanny clarity. **_  
_**Some users are know to even see up to a cellular level.**_  
_**The user will be able to copy body as well as chakra movements.**_  
_**Additionally the Sharingan will make genjutsu use easier.**_

_**'Eye of Insight'**_  
_**(1PE:1SE / 50PE and 50 SE per minute)**_

_**'Eye of Hypnotism'**_  
_**(1PE:5SE / +10% chakra cost when used with Sharingan)**_  
  
The promised horns also appeared and only grew in size over the years. They are a little over 12cm tall and are completely black unlike the brown ones of Kaguya. What I later on found out is how these horns help with channeling spiritual energy and also sensing other people.

My body also underwent a more fundementall change. Thanks to the additional levels I managed to get to 1000 physical energy limit and tried to further 'cultivate'.

My dantian completely turned into an ocean of Qi and then travelled to my whole body. The Qi flushed out a really disgusting, black liquid of my body and after washing it away, I noticed a change to my body. My skin is fairer and smoother than before and my muscles are filled with power. I inspected my body with my Tenseigan and noticed how it now completely glows white.

_**Heavenly Body (Qi Condensation Stage)**_  
---  
  
_**You filled your whole body with Qi and managed to unlock the first stage of body refining.**_  
_**Your whole body will be stronger, Qi manipulation will be easier and your senses will improve.**_  
_**You will also require less nutrition and sleep to function.**_

_**+25% to Strength, Constitution and Dexterity**_  
  
Here is my current status

_**Name:**_ | _**Hinata Hyuga**_ | _**Level:**_ | _**41**_  
---|---|---|---  
_**Health:**_ | _**7490/7490**_ | _**Mana:**_ | _**0**_  
_**Physical E:**_ | _**6340/6340**_ | _**Spiritual E:**_ | _**6740/6740**_  
_**Strength:**_ | _**185**_ | _**Constitution:**_ | _**188**_  
_**Dexterity:**_ | _**297**_ | _**Intelligence:**_ | _**237**_  
_**Wisdom:**_ | _**232**_ | _**Charisma:**_ | _**109**_  
_**Stat Points:**_ | _**0**_ | _**Talent Points:**_ | _**0**_  
  
Most of my Stat Points went into my physical stats so that I can keep up with S-rank enemies and obviously make use 'Heavenly Body'. To be honest my physical stats should have been a lot higher than they are right now, but 'Heavenly Body' messed up my training. It made it almost impossible to gain new stats through exercise. There would be almost no gains even though I would spend days pushing myself to my limit. For that one reason I was finally forced to spend my Stat Points.

But what made me really giddy where my new Talents. I managed to unlock 'Memory Mindscape' and 'Ambidexterity' and learned three others with Talent Points from my 'killing' year.

_**Increased Processing Speed**_  
---  
  
_**Speeds up the users thinking and reaction speed.**_

_**+1% faster per Intelligence**_  
  
_**Illusion Aptitude**_  
---  
  
_**You are a natural with Illusions.**_

_**Reduces Illusion costs by 25%**_  
_**Reduces necessary concentration by 25%**_  
  
_**Danger Sense**_  
---  
  
_**You will instinctively perceive danger around you.**_  
  
There have been so many different Talents to unlock, which at the beginning overwhelmed me. In the end I decided to learn these three as their either vastly improved my combat ('Increased Processing Speed'), complemented my fighting style ('Illusion Aptitude') or are way too strong ('Danger Sense'). 'Danger Sense' tells me, if something is poisoned or someone has any ill intent towards me. There where some cases where it didn't trigger, but that only happened around complete weaklings.

**'Hinata. Your four followers have been trying to talk to you for a while now.'**

'Kaguya what should I do? They have been following me for two whole weeks now and to be honest they were pretty funny at the beginning, but now they only annoy me.'

**'You do realize that you can just leave them, right?'**

'That is obvious, but I kind of feel responsible for them now. They are like lost children that need my help.'

**'I get what you mean. That is similar to how I feel about humanity in general. What would they all do without me and you?'**

'...you are right. I have to get rid of them!'

**'Did you just make fun of me?'**

'I would never dare make fun of the mighty and sealed Rabbit Goddess!'

**'Just wait until I am free from my seal!'**

Oh that is also something that changed over the years. The years would have been really lonely without Kaguya at my side and our relationship also improved greatly. Instead of me being her servant, we kind of turned into friends.

I also rarely talk to Usagi these days. She just disappeared one day and would then only occasionally appear, when I am too bored by everything. That made me really question her whole existence, but as I never found an answer to that I just kept ignoring the problem.

**'By the way Hinata. You have still not talked to them.'**

'Yes~ I will do that now _Mother~_'

"What is it Ichirou?"

"Oh goddess! We have exterminated the bandits as you ordered us to."

"Good."

"Do you require anything else?"

"Hm~ Ichirou gather your brothers. I have something to announce."

I gather empty scrolls, while Ichirou is gathering his brothers and write down ways for them to improve their combat prowess.

"We have gathered."

"Ichirou take these scrolls and share them between each other. They contain information about techniques and ways to increase your power. I want you to study them and then make a name for yourself in the Elemental Nations. Should you four ever manage to kill an S-rank Missing-nin, then I will meet you again."

"You are leaving us?"

"Yes. My duties force me to leave you four."

"I see. Are we not strong enough for your upcoming tribulations?"

What.

"No. You are not yet ready to accompany me."

"Very well! I, Ichirou, promise to fulfill my task." "I, Gorou, promise to kill a S-rank Missing-nin." "I, Hashirou, will blow away the Elemental Nations mind!" "I, Sanrou, will fulfill my duties."

"Then let us split up here!"

"Yes!" "Yo!" "Yeah!" "Yes."

And they finally leave me alone.

**'What scrolls did you give them?'**

'Oh you know. I copied some of Black Zetsus weirdest techniques down and also gave them the 'Samura Sabre Technique' which will greatly benefit Sanrou. From all four he has been the best.'

**'You are only saying that, because he almost never talked to you.'**

'Hn.'

**'*sigh* What do you plan to do now?'**

'I was originally waiting for Black Zetsu to contact me. You know how I wanted to meet Itachi again and join Akatsuki, right?'

**'Obviously. I can still remember how you passionately talked about your crush on Itachi~ 'This earpiece is so cute~' 'I can't wait to meet Itachi again' 'I wonder what Itachi is doing?'**

'And you also know that I am not looking at him this way. He is just a good friend! Oh wait. I can feel Black Zetsu contacting me.'

**'What a timing~ Black Zetsu just had to ruin my fun.'**

I try to ignore Kaguya and concentrate on Black Zetsus signal and find myself in the white space again.

"Oh Princess! Itachi just left the base with Orochimaru. They are currently making their way from Rain Country to River Country."

"Thanks Blacky~"

"*sigh* Do you really have to give me such a stupid nickname?"

"Well. I think it suits you."

"Anyway. You should be careful, when you meet them. There have been tensions between them lately and I actually expect them fight each other on the trip."

So it is finally happening.

"Just another reason to cut this conversation short."

"Yes. I also subtly influenced Obito (Uchiha boy) and made him aware of you. It hopefuly makes it easier for you to join Akatsuki."

"Thank you~ Then see you later, Blacky~"

"Yes. Good luck."

* * *

I make my way to where Black Zetsu expects Itachi and Orochimaru to come by and wait for them to arrive.

Both enter my senses after an hour of waiting and I stand up and prepare to meet them.

They for some reason stop walking and I make my way to them.

Did they notice me? Probably. Are they expecting me to attack them? Possibly.

"Kukukuku. I have prepared myself for a long time for this encounter."

I hear Orochimaru talking and take a look at him. He has very long black hair that stands out due to his completely white skin. Yellow slit eyes and a lean and tall build. Currently he is wearing the famous black Akatsuki robe with the red cloud design on it. He wrapped a snake around Itachi to trap him, whose back is currently facing Orochimaru.

Itachi is also wearing the Akatsuki robe and doesn't seem to feel threatened by Orochimaru.

"And now it is finally time to take your precious Sharingan for myself."

Should I reveal myself? Itachi probably won't need my help anyway.

"You behind that tree! Show yourself!"

Really? Anyway I move closer to both of them and leave the tree that I hid behind. While coming closer I move my hand to my hair and push a part of it aside to reveal the moon earpiece.

Both look at me and I can see, through the cloth covering my eyes thanks to the Tenseigan, Itachi spotting the earpiece and widening his eyes. There is also a small smirk appearing on his face.

Guess he is happy to see me too.

"It has been a long time, Itachi."


	25. Chapter 25

"It has been a long time, Itachi."

Itachi simply smirks at me.

"Horns? Rabbit?"

"Ah you know Itachi. They just started appearing out of nowhere~"

"Oh, you both know each other?"

"Be quiet snake. We are having a moment over here."

"You are still the same girl from years back."

Oho~ Orochimaru is looking mighty furious over there.

"Itachi, take a look at our _legendary_sannin pouting like a little child."

"Hn. Disgusting."

"Indeed. Think you can give me the honor of facing our garden snake, Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?"

"Hn." And he smirks at me.

"Humph! Once I have that pesky snake remov-"

"Girl. You can count yourself lucky to have angered me, Orochimaru. I will make sure to keep you alive and have you used in one of my experiments. I am quite eager to analyze a bloodline that uses horns. Are they amplifying your powers as a sensor? Are you possible already the result of an expirement? I can't wait to start dissecting you, kukukuku."

"Oh shut up. We both know that the only human taking part in your 'expirements' are little boys. You do realize that being a pedophile is considered illegal, don't you?"

Good. He is infuriated. That will help with applying genjutsu on him as he will probably not pay attention to them and instead try to find the most painful way to torture me.

I add Qi to my voice and have it travel through the air to Orochimaru and successfully apply a genjutsu on him.

"You are no enemy to me, pedo-snake."

Itachi seems to have noticed the genjutsu already thanks to his Sharingan, which is giving him the ability to see my Qi filled voice, but Orochimaru didn't.

I sligthly affected his sense of balance, but seeing as Orochimaru is currently standing still, he didn't notice any problems.

At this point I try to layer a genjutsu on top of the first one, by having him look at my hand.

"I only need one of my five katana to beat you down, Snake." I take one of my katana out of its sheath and then I have a burst of Qi travel to Orochimarus eyes.

I prepare another genjutsu on my katana and ready it to be transfered as I rush to Orochimaru.

He blocks my katana with a kunai and at that moment he realizes that his movement is affected by one of my genjutsus.

What he doesn't know yet is that the genjutsu on my blade is travelling from my katana to the kunai and then enters his body.

"I can't move? A genjutsu!"

My latest genjutsu traps Orochimaru in an illusion, where his body is pierced by multiple katana, which make movement almost impossible.

Even before he can try to dispel any genjutsu on him, I pierce his left shoulder with my blade and use on of my newest creations: Explosion Fist.

Qi travels from my body to his shoulder through my blade, similar to the Gentle Fist, and I cut the connection right after I have it forcefully expand. The Qi rips apart Orochimarus left shoulder and his left arm promptly falls to the ground.

Orochimaru shortly starts backing up from where, due to the pain that deactivated all my genjutsus on him.

I use my Tenseigan and 'pull' his fallen arm to me and remove his Akatsuki ring from it.

"What a shameful display for one of the 'Legendary Three Sannin'. I am sure that is the same thing Hanzo thought, when he gave you three that title."

"You slut. I will remember this." And then he slithers away. 

It is a good thing that people underestimate me, but that makes my fights so boring.

Beside that it is obvious why Orochimaru decided to leave instead of fighting both Itachi and me.

No matter what Orochimaru had prepared for Itachi, he would have still struggled to take him down, but with me by Itachi's side he won't even get close to him.

At least I now know that I am either close to Orochimarus speed or even surpass him with my genjutsu. The second genjutsu should have reduced his speed by around 15% to 25%, but knowing as Orochimaru's body is a result of multiple expiremnts, I would make it closer to 10%. It is ver likely that he tried to create a genjutsu resistant body for his fight against Itachi.

"Interesting. You first affected his sense of balance to make it harder for him to move and counterattack. Then you used another genjutsu to slow down Orochimaru and the final genjutsu had stopped his movement. You turned into a fine genjutsu mistress, Hinata."

"Oh don't start flattering me now, Itachi. I still won't let you of for your grunting. Do you want to keep his left arm?"

"Keep it."

"And the ring?"

"Give that to me."

I remove the ring and then throw Orochimarus arm away.

"Soo~ How have you been?" "Why are you here?"

Did we really just now try to start a conversation at the same time.

"I have been looking for you. Don't you remember? I told you, that I would find you in a few years."

"You did."

"Hm~ Have you been wearing your moon earing?"

Itachi combs his hair to the side and a crescent moon earing, with a rabbit on it, can be seen on his left ear.

"I had it with me the whole time."

"That's cute." No reaction huh~

"Anyway. You joined an interesting mercenary group there, Itachi."

"H- *cough* yes."

"Do you think I can join them too? Travelling alone got boring over time and now that I finally found you I don't plan to leave that easily."

"Follow me. I will require a new partner with Orochimaru's disappearance."

"Then lead the way."

With the direction we are walking in, we should be going to Rain Country and with the civilian speed it will take a day until our destination.

"I have heard about the Uchiha massacre. Every Uchiha was killed except for children younger than 10 years."

"Yes."

Silence.

"Are you not going to tell me how everything I did will backfire on me?"

"I could go on a rant about how everything you decided will backfire and in the end kill you, but I decided to support your decision."

Itachi is now really staring at me.

"Oh don't give me that surprised look. We both can make theories about how your actions will turn out, but why should we? I told you to make decision for yourself and did you not decide to kill them? Yes, there were some annoying circumstances, but in the end you did what you did because you wanted to, don't you? That is all I wanted from you."

"..Thanks."

"Well... I also wanted my friend to be safe, but I somehow get the feeling that whatever you decided for yourself will try to kill you."

"*cough*"

"Anyway. Just remember that you are not alone and got a friend by your side."

That ended our conversation and we both enjoy a pleasant silence.

We stop for walking and make camp, when it got too dark to continue. Itachi and I could have actually gone on, but I just wanted to enjoy this moment and actually wanted to talk with him some more.

"How did you even find us, Hinata?"

Seems like Itachi is also looking for a pleasant talk.

"Hm~ I found this weird guy on one of my bandit exterminations. One half black, the other white and looks like a venus flytrap. He seemed to be impressed about my skill and started talking about your group. When he started talking about, I just asked where I would find you and then join your group."

"So you met Zetsu then. I kind of expected you to meet someone else of our group."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Madara Uchiha."

"Shouldn't he be close to a hundred years old by now? Are you sure he is still alive?"

"I don't expect 'him' to be that Madara and instead by a secret student or even a fanboy. The only reason I am even considering a connection to Madara is his apparent hate for Uchihas."

"Hate for Uchihas? I remember reading something about him leaving the village, but was that really connected to your clan?"

"It is said that Madara tried convincing the clan to leave Konoha and later on left the village without the Uchiha's support. 'That' guy who is possibly Madara also helped with the massacre. He is the reason why I was even able to kill all adults."

"Hm. Is he part of Akatsuki?" It is so weird to talk about these things, when you already know all about our mystery person.

"Yes."

"Will he be a danger?"

"Possibly. I only know that he has the Mangekyo Sharingan and is dangerous, especially if he is either the real Madara or his student."

"Mangekyo Sharingan? Is that a more powerful version of the Sharingan?"

"Yes."

Hm. I should probably tell Itachi, why I am covering half of my face and in particular my forehead.

"Itachi, there is something I should show you, before we enter the Akatsuki base."

He slowly turns his body into my direction and I start undoing the cloth covering my face.

"Over the years my body underwent many odd changes. The obvious one being my black horns. Another one are my blue Byakugan eyes. I have travelled around and couldn't find any information about them, but what I do know is that they are an improved version of the normal Byakugan and give me access to very strong abilities."

I open my eyes and look at Itachi. He activates his own eyes and starts inspecting my Tenseigan, when he suddenly freezes up. He likely found out about my chakra network having a connection to my forehead.

"You probably already found the last change."

I move the hair covering my forehead aside and open my third eye.

"Apparently the Hyuga are closer connected to the Uchihas than you would know. Months ago this eye just appeared out of nowhere. It increased in power very quickly and if the speed with which my body is growing up, then I can only assume that my Sharingan will also increase in power very quickly. I could be the first non-Uchiha to have awakened the Sharingan naturally."

Itachi is just looking at my Sharingan and probably thinking about his next words. It is kind of unpleasant to just wait for him to say anything.

"I see. Hiding your eyes should be your highest priority. Orochimaru would be even more interested to kill you if he knew what you were dangling in front of his eyes."

"I know. The cloth I am using to hide my eyes is chakra conductive and filled with my chakra. That makes it harder for Sharingan and Byakugan to look through it, which means that my vision is also impeded, but with my improved Byakugan I can still make out chakra networks of people."

"Can you fight blind?"

"I had to train myself to do so. Got a little bonus by learning to sense people's chakra."

"Good."

"Did you do the same? I know for a fact that the Sharingan is very susceptible to sudden chakra flares."

"It got necessary lately."

Necessary? Ah, right. Itachi only has the Mangekyo Sharingan and not the Eternal version, which means that he will slowly turn blind.

"Are your Sharingan eyes damaged?"

"The Mangekyo Sharingan is putting a high strain on itself, which slowly turns the user blind."

"Do you know of a way to prevent that?"

"Not using them and then there is another way, but that won't be an option for a while." He is obviously talking about transplanting a Mangekyo Sharingan set from another body to his, which generates the Eternal version.

"I see."

"By the way do you want to help me with coming up with a name for me? I obviously won't be introducing myself as Hinata."

"What about Baka-hime? That should be suitable."

"Come on, Itachi~"

"Hn."

"How about Kuro? Because your horns are black."

"Why shouldn't I call myself Shiro, because my skin is white? Seriously, Itachi, you are really bad with naming people."

"Hn."


	26. Chapter 26

Itachi and I arrive in Amegakure.

The whole city is made of steel and gives it a dystopian feel. Buildings that resemble my past lives skyscrapers, but instead of windows is completely covered by metalsheets and pipes. The city actually reminds me of 'Star Wars' Coruscant' only with less lights. [Author Note: I recommend googling for 'Amegakure' and taking a look at the city for anyone not familiar with the franchise.]

Did I also mention that the moment we entered the country, I had to endure constant raining? I remember that the rain is actually artificial and recognizes unfamiliar chakra natures, which it then reports to its user. The moment I set foot onto Rain Country Akatsukis boss noticed and tracked me.

Seriously. I get that the rain is a really good security measure, but it also so damn depressing.

We enter the biggest building in the whole village and wait for an elevator to arrive.

"We will shortly enter a closed room that will bring us to our meeting room."

What is Itachi talking about?

"I was as surprised as you are right, but whatever happens: Do not freak out and use any jutsu."

"Are you alright, Itachi? Somehow you seem more nervous than me."

"Ah. The room is scary."

The elevator's doors open and we enter it, although Itachi is only doing so reluctantly. Itachi presses the lowest button, the doors close and it is then that I for the first time witness a scared Itachi.

We start moving down and Itachi completely tenses up. He immediately starts using chakra to stick his feet on the ground and also his hands to the wall. Meanwhile sweat is dropping from his forehead and I just can't suppress my laughter any longer.

"HAHAHAHAHA. This is just too good."

"No! What are you doing?! You should be using chakra to steady yourself!"

"Oh Kami! I have never seen you so terrified by something. Wait let me use a clone to show you the face you made."

"Humph! I was only trying to help you!"

"Don't worry. Everything is fine. Still thanks for worrying about me."

"Hn."

"pfffffh- 'No! What are you doing?!' HAHAHA!"

"Uchihas never forget."

"And I won't either forget that glorious face. Hahaha. I can't wait making a painting out of it!"

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Oh look. The doors are opening."

Itachi leads me to a huge entrance, which we enter and immediately multiple faces look into our direction. I can see 5 people standing around a big table with a map spread on top of it.

"Itachi. Why are you already here? And where is your partner?"

The person that is talking is Akatsuki's leader, Pain. Pain is in fact not his real name and is instead Nagato, who is using the Rinnegan to control his best friend's corpse. The guy in front of us, with his black piercings all over him and orange, spiky hair, is a walking and talking corpse.

"Orochimaru tried killing me and I decided to return immediately. The person with me defeated Orochimaru and also brought back his ring."

"I see." Pain looks to me and notices my horns and blindfold. "Horns and a blindfold? You should be the 'Gore Demoness' then. Zetsu already mentioned that you encountered each other."

"Yes. He tried recruiting me and told me to find Itachi."

"So that is the reason why you met each other then. We will need someone to replace Orochimaru anyway so it good that you are here now. Did Zetsu tell you our organisations goal?"

"He mentioned money-making and world peace."

A small chuckle sounds from my right and I sneak a peek who made it. It was obviously the muscular and tall guy with stitches over his whole body. The person known as Kakuzu.

"Then let me introduce everyone that is here right now. The guy with the stitches is Kakuza. To his right is his partner Ken."

Ken? I have no idea who that guy is supposed to be.

"The one who looks like a shark is Kisame."

Woah. Seeing Kisame in real life is completely different from the anime. His skin has that crazy color, which just screems alien and weird.

"Next to Kisame is Sasori."

Sasori is currently in his Hiruko puppet. He also looks really annoyed.

"There are two other members, which are Konan who has been the only woman until now and Zetsu who you have already met."

And he obviously mentions himself at the end.

"And I am Pain, leader of Akatsuki and God of Amegakure."

Seriously. He is even saying it with that utterly convinced tone.

"I will have someone bring you an crossed out Amegakure Headband and our Akatsuki robe. You should also keep the ring you got from Orochimaru. It is now officially yours."

"Got it, Boss." He probably wants me to stay with the given theme of Akatsuki being full of Missing-nin. Besides using a headband about a fake allegiance will help in covering my true identity.

"You also did not introduce yourself to us."

I really didn't. Guess I will go with one of my many fake names.

"I am Mai Ogami. Part of a small clan who is likely the only clan you will ever see with horns on their heads."

"Very well. Itachi bring her to one of our empty rooms. I want you both to be back in an hour for a mission."

My 'room' is as twice as large as a volleyball field. Pain is very generous with space.

At least I will have enough space to create workshops for all my hobbies.

I take out multiple storage scrolls from ony of my hidden pockets and unseal all my stuff. Paintings and drawings, many different music instruments, fancy clothing and even my own furniture like a fancy white tiger fur. I love it when my feet touch that fur.

"Itachi come on help me with placing my stuff."

"Why do you have three different ocarinas, four different shamisen and wha is that?"

"Oh, you know. I have been trying my hand at making my own instruments," From my past life "but many of them don't quite sound like I want them too. The last one I called guitar. It is also its fourth iteration and the closest to what I want it to sound like. That hing over here which looks like a smaller guitar is a 'violin', which is also the sixth version already. Somehow no matter what I am doing with it, always sounds off to me."

"...How many paintings have you drawn."

"You see~ I actually have no idea. Many of my less significant paintings are still at my hideout, while the ones I carried with me are obviously the best."

"You took out four different portraits, twelve landscape paintings and then there is this whole bunch of with color randomly put on them. They look ... wild and uncontrolled."

"Hehe~"

"I am counting 68 paintings, a total of 41 music instruments, 6 calligraphy scrolls and 23 different animal furs. What have you been doing all these years."

"Spending 16 hours each day with training gets boring really fast, which is why I am now a multitalented person! You should totally try my cooking!"

"...I think we should get back."

"Yeah. You go on. I will have to change into my new attire."

"Good you are here. I have a mission for you both and Sasori. Zetsu has intel about a strong Missing-nin from Iwa and I want you three to convince him joining us. His name is Deidara and should you need any information about him then talk with Kakuzu. Deidara should currently be in either Rock Country or Grass Country."

Sasori was originally part of Deidara's recruitment mission? That should turn out to be interesting.

I am currently thinking wether I should talk with Kakuzu about Deidara, when I notice Sasori straight up leaving the room. Itachi is right behind him.

They either don't want to know anything or already do.

I just follow them both and look into on of Iwa's Bingo Books for information on Deidara.

His entry describes Deidara as a bomb fanatic with long blond hair, who stole one of Iwagakure's kinjutsu to eat and form clay. He combines his bomb release with the clay to create dangerous explosives.

So only stuff that I already know about.

Well, let's just hope that travelling with Itachi and Sasori won't be too boring.

* * *

Turns out that Itachi really does not like to talk with anyone besides me and Sasori is a grumpy old fart.

I can't wait for a mission with more pleasant company or at least a mission without anyone beside Itachi.

"Say Sasori, you have been leading us for a few days now, which would mean that you have a good idea where we will find Deidara. How long will we need until we find him?"

No answer.

"Fine. You don't have to talk with me."

Still nothing.

"But I feel obliged to tell you something important."

He is still not showing any reaction.

"It is very likely that the person we are trying to recruit will turn out to be your new partner."

Man. Talking to a puppet is really hard.

"The bingo book describes Deidara as a explosion fanatic and to be honest I also expect him to talk even more then I do."

That stopped him for half second.

"You should totally try to convince our leader to put you in the same team with Kisame. I am sure he is the quieter one."

Ah another reaction! Unfortunately coming from Itachi instead of Sasori. I saw his mouth twitching!

"Anyway do you mind if I play the flute? It is not like we are talking anyway and I am sure some music would do us some good."

"Go ahead Mai. I am sure Sasori is fine with you playing too."

"Thanks Itachi! Anything special you want me to play?"

"A calming tune."

"Ah you are right. That would be a good idea, seeing as Sasori is completely ignoring me. This way he will at least stop leaking his killing intent at me."

For a while now, there have been constant clicking sounds coming from Sasori's direction.

Anyway now that I had my fun, I will try to calm the whole situation with a pleasant tune.

I play for hours and Itachi really liked it. Sasori also seemed to start liking my playing after a while and calmed down.

At least this way the trip won't be completely boring.

"We are here."

That was the first time, Sasori talked on the whole trip. We were travelling for five days, sometimes stopping at villages so that Sasori can get intel about Deidara's location, when we finally arrived at a shrine.

"I can feel someone's inside. About Jonin-level chakra reserves. Should be our target, guys."

"Hn. Let's go."


	27. Chapter 27

I lead the group to Deidara's position.

We enter a house that is filled with statues, which I can't identify and can see Deidara standing across from us.

"Who are you?"

"We are from Akatsuki."

Why is Sasori suddenly the guy who starts talking.

"Akatsuki? Don't care~ Now get lost. You are currently interrupting me from my art appreciation time."

"This brat is my new partner? I would rather prefer Mai then. Itachi let's trade."

"You know that our leader wants his talent for Akatsuki, Sasori."

You know. I will just watch the show for now.

"You know about my talent? Then you must have heard about my art, un!"

"Your...art?" Oho~ Sasori doesn't seem to be amused.

"Yeah~~" Deidara holds out his left hand and a spider out of clay appears out of one of his disgusting mouth on his hands.

"Look. Such refined lines and perfect form! But my art even goes far above that!"

And here comes his speech.

"My pieces are first of all multipurporse. While they may look simple, they are no simple objects, un! But they can also explode and when they finally explode they make their existence more sublime and finally comes fully to their own!

I feel that true art lives only in this flash of sublimation and think: True art is an explosion!"

Silence. I can't believe how fervent Deidara is about his whole art thing. During his speech the tongue on his right hand had been licking his own hand the whole time, while his eyes gave him the look of a fanatic.

"Disgusting." "Disgusting."

I look at the one who said the same thing as me.

"For once we agree, girl."

"Indeed, Sasori. I hope he is done with it."

"Let me handle this."

"Hey Sasori want to take a bet how many moves Deidara will make before Itachi beats him?"

"No bet. That blonde idiot won't last even one move."

"If I win, then you will join the Akatsuki."

"Fine! Just don't start crying when you witness my art!"

Seriously. Itachi activates his Sharingan and Deidara looks right into his eyes. At that exact moment Deidara was trapped in a genjutsu and the fight has already been decided.

Deidara then throws his spider bomb at Itachi, completely misses and is then trapped in his own centipede bomb.

"You should take a look at yourself:"

Good guy Itachi at least stops Deidara from killing himself.

"What? A genjtsu? Since when?"

"Right from the beginning. The moment you looked into Itachi's eyes, you already lost."

This whole fight is even more pathetic than my fight against Orochimaru.

"Those red eyes... They are beautiful. Eyes... These eyes are art."

Oh my god. Is this why Deidara started hating the Sharingan?

"No. I can't be intimated by someones ability! Those eyes? Art? Never!"

"You lost. Mai give him his Akatsuki robe. Sasori and I will be going ahead."

"Don't forget to tell him about Akatsuki, girl."

I do as Itachi says and give Deidara his robe.

"You want me to wear these weird things?"

"Just take them so that we can finally leave."

"Have you seen these things? Wait, I am sorry. I just forgot that you are blind."

"Hm~ don't worry about it."

"Your horns look gorgeous by the way. Their smooth form complements your skin and adds to your overall charm. Looking at you now, reveals a real beauty, un!"

This came out of nowhere.

"Thanks."

"About your organisation?"

"We accept missions for a cheap price, which makes countries dependent on us and meanwhile corners the other shinobi villages. At least that is what I got told and I am pretty sure that there is more to this whole thing."

"Interesting."

"By the way. You can call me Mai. The one that put you under a genjutsu is Itachi and the other one is Sasori. Sasori is also the person you will be partnered with."

"Partnered? So Akatsuki works in teams?"

"Ye-"

"Do you think Sasori will appreciate my art, un?"

"You know~ why don't you just ask him of his definition for true art? I was told that Sasori is pursuing his own art form."

"Marvelous! Let's go! I will have to convince Sasori of my art!"

* * *

"No no no. You don't understand it all, un! It is the moment, my art exlodes, when true art appears!"

"I don't want to hear your stupid hallucinations about 'true art'. Art is not something so prmitive that every idiot could throw a exploding seal at someone and call it art."

"You still don't get it, un! When I create my pieces, they are already works of art, but it is the moment they change and turn into more. It is in this flash of sublimation that my pieces true beauty shine!"

"...Are you retarded? I keep telling you that exploding 'art' is only junk. Only a suicidal idiot would call bombs beautiful."

"So you are calling me a suicidal idiot? Then what is that crap about 'art is eternal'. I can understand your point, but your art is just too boring and simple. Eternal? Then go polish a diamond and call that your masterpiece."

"Brat. You are annoying me. How can you even call explosions fine art? Fine art is something wonderful that is left long into the future, that is eternal beauty."

"I can see your point, but how can my explosion not be a form of art? They transcend their original purpose and manage to create wonderful works, un! How can you not call that fine art?"

"Pah! Transcend their original purpose? Do you also call using a kunai as simple kitchen knife fine art? Did that kunai not transend its original purpose?"

"Un! This is it! We have been talking for hours now and you are still not willing to see reason!"

"Good for me."

Finally silence! I already started preparing a genjutsu to knock Deidara out.

"Sasori, Deidara. Mai is also an artist. You might want to ask for her opinion."

Oh no you didn't, Itachi. How dare you sell me out.

"Traitor!" And he again simply smirks at me.

"Un! You agree with me don't you, Mai? Art is an explosion!"

"Don't listen to his crap. I have heard your music and it isn't that bad."

"Mai is a musician?"

"And also a painter." Itachi please stop it.

"You should take a look at her paintings back at her room. Some perfectly capture an object on paper, while others merely use colors to express emotions."

Now even Sasori is intrigued by my possible pieces. Damn. I never wanted to end up in one of their 'beauty talks'. Sasori does not even want to consider Deidara's 'fleeting moment', while Deidara already accepts Sasori's idea of beauty. I don't even know how they can talk for hours about something, when both know that the other won''t agree.

"Mai. Tell them." Itachi you will suffer for this.

"Tell them about 'true art'."

"Urgh. Let's make camp and then start our discussion."

"Now tell us what you think, un!"

"Let's just get on with this."

"*sigh* Let me first summarize what both of you think, then I will go on with my own version."

Itachi... I will make you the most delicious dangos you will have ever eaten in your life and they will all be poisoned. They will be so delicious that you will start begging for more, but the poison will completely render you immobile, while every nerve in your body will respond with pain to your brain. It will be hell, but you will want to return just to taste the best food ever.

"Fufufufu."

"Mai, un?"

"Ah, sorry. Anyway, Deidara your art is the appreciation for a fleeting moment. Be that the moment your pieces 'transcend' and explode or even just the explosion itself. Sasori on the other hand prefers pieces that manage to persevere through time and can keep their beauty."

"Yes, un."

"Yes."

"Now what do I think is art?

I think art is a means to find oneself. During the process of creating an art piece, the artist is the one that is doing everything. He decides what colors to use. He is the one who decides what to draw. And most importantly he decides his pieces' meaning. Your art pieces will be filled completely with your own view of the world. Isn't it obvious that a blind person's painting will be completely different from someone with a Sharingan?

I think art is a means to lose oneself. You are not only experiencing a creation process, no, you also experience art pieces from other people. When looking at other people's works, you start seeing the world from the perspective of someone else. Their pieces will evoke emotions that the artist will have felt at the creation process. Did you never feel the moment, when you just lost yourself in something 'beautiful'?

I think art is a means to connect with another. You create pieces that resemble yourself. They represent you and open up ways for others to experience different sides about you. Your art pieces will evoke feelings in others that you have felt. Your pieces will have meaning that others will also perceive. Is that not similar to how we talk and understand each other?

Alas as art is a way to understand each other, it is also a way to misunderstand. While one person will look at a rotten apple and see beauty in its rotting and enjoy it as a symbol of mortality, another will only at it in disgust. While one person will enjoy a sad song that remind of a loved, lost one, another would instead enjoy a happier song to remember a happy time with their loved ones.

I think art is a means to tell stories. Some will create pieces of beauty and others will instead create pieces with meaning. But what they all have in common is a connection to its creator. They both share a story. Why did he create a painting full of corpses? Why did he create a song full of power?

In the end art is a language that everyone instinctively speaks. The question is simply whether you are willing to understand it or not. Will you try to understand what the artist tried to convey or will you simply walk away?"

Silence.

And Itachi smirking at me.

Yeah.

They won't leave me alone ever again.

"Girl, we will talk after seeing your paintings. No idea how a blind woman is supposed to paint, but you intrigue me."

"Un. I really want to see your paintings now."

"Then we will have to get back to our base."

* * *

Back at the Akatsuki base, Deidara and Sasori are officially made partners.

On the way to base, there hasn't been any further talk about art.

Itachi has also been smirking the whole time, but he has yet to experience the consequences.

We four go to my room and they take a look at every painting, at all my calligraphy scrolls and even ask me to play some songs for them.

In the end it is the last piece, when I took their breath away.

It is a painting that I made, when I had a flashback to my past life. In that memory I was on a birthday party of a friend and it had a really great atmosphere. A lot of talking and partying and it was really great.

But at that moment I also felt really lonely, which is exactly what I tried to convey with my painting.

_**Solitude (Grand Piece)**_  
---  
  
_**A boy that is surrounded by friends and family.**_  
_**Yet he is all alone.**_

_**This painting will evoke the exact same feelings the boy felt at that time.**_  
_**Seeing this painting for the first time will grant 3 Wisdom.**_  
  
A boy that is standing and laughing together with his friends, but everything about him screams of pain.

His smile puts someone on edge.

His body posture makes one cringe.

His position is slightly off making him seem out of place.

His eyes only show suffering.

Together with the perfectly happy surrounding, you achieve a stark contrast that amplifies that feeling of solitude.

I put everything I could feel into this painting and it turned into my finest piece up to now.

Sasori, Deidara and even Itachi are just looking at it without moving.

There is complete silence for almost 15 minutes, when Deidara straight up leaves the room.

"Girl. You made me remember something important. I thank you for that."

And then Sasori leaves the room leaving only Itachi and me.

After another 15 minutes, Itachi is still looking at the picture and I kind off start to worry about him.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"You kind of spaced out for at least 30 minutes."

"Hn."

"Are you alright?"

"It is just... I started thinking back to Konoha.

Hana, Shisui, the clan, my parents and my brother.

The painting just made me realize how much I appreciate you now being here with me."

"I see. Don't worry about it, partner! We are best buddies after all!"

"Yeah."

"Want to have a taste of home-made dango?"


	28. Chapter 28

It has been a few days now since that art incident and Itachi and I have been ordered to Grass Country.

We completed one assassination mission, when Pain contacted us via our Akatsuki Rings.

I have no idea what exactly he is doing, but he somehow uses the rings like a phone to contact us.

The Rinnegan is very likely the only way to achieve that, but Kaguya also has no idea how these rings work.

Actually the whole thing is a lot more like a skype conference as every Akatsuki member is connected on the call.

"Un! What is with this damn snake?! How can he bring the dead back to fight us?!"

Yes. While Itachi and I are walking around Gass Country, 'Team Art' is allowed to hunt snakes. I really would have liked to fight against Orochimaru again.

"Itachi. Do you have any idea what Deidara is talking about?"

"Orochimaru is probably using the Second Hokage's 'Impure World Reincarnation'. The only way to fight against these reincarnations is by sealing them. Even if you killed the caster, the reincarnation will still be able to fight on. Of course you could try to trick Orochimaru in releasing the jutsu, but that is unlikely."

"What's is that supposed to mean?"

Oh Deidara.

"Be wary of Orochimaru from now on. He is bound to make another move if he is alive."

"Leader, there is normally no way to survive that explosion, un."

"Orochimaru is not normal."

At least with that the whole Orochimaru thing will be over for now.

"We also have request from Hotspring Country. A homical maniac appeared who is apparently immortal. Seeing as they can't kill him, they are requesting for our help."

"Is that another of those reincarnated ones, un?"

"Whoever or whatever he is, I will be sending a different team this time. Konan, Itachi and Kakuzu will be confronting our immortal and if possible have him join our ranks. Mai return to Rain Country. There is someone who wants to meet you. Kisame also wanted to meet you. Dismissed."

"Itachi, do you think the one who wants to talk with me will be that Madara guy?"

"Possibly. Be careful."

"You don't have to tell me that dango boy."

Ever since that dango incident, you can see Itachi shivering whenever you mention dangos.

"I will be preparing some for your return. They will also be poison-free~"

"Hn."

We split up and I make my way to Rain Country.

I really hope that 'Madara Uchiha' won't be too annoying. Black Zetsu did mention that the 'Uchiha boy', which is the same person as the same 'Madara Uchiha'-fake I have been talking about, won't be ruining our plans.

But what really interests me is why Kisame wanted to meet me.

* * *

I try to deflect the greatsword coming at me and just about manage to do so. The size, speed and power behind that swing would have instantly killed me, if I did not manage to deflect it.

"Oho~ The horned princess does know how to use a sword."

Damn Kisame. I just entered the base when he suddenly jumps out of a shadow and starts attacking me. Luckily my 'Danger Sense' kicked in and I managed to deflect his blow.

"What is this about, Kisame."

"You know. We haven't been talking with each other at all ever since your arrival here. But I also wanted to make a great impression on others, which is why I was waiting here for you."

Ridiculous.

"So? Do you count attacking me as a great impression? I am not impressed. At. All."

"*sigh* What a shame. I just wanted to look cool in front of the one they call 'Shinigami' in Kiri."

Me? It is true that I killed some Kiri-nin, months before joining Akatsuki.

"I have heard from old buddies of mine, that the bloodline wars in Kiri had a small shinigami walking from one battle to another and would kill anyone crossing her path. It didn't matter whether they were rebels or purist. Everyone died. You should have seen his face, when he told me about how the Horned Shinigami herself spread her enemies intestines all over the battlefield using her dual-wield katana style and 3 flying katana."

"I can't remember having killed that many Kiri-nin."

"I am sure the tales are greatly exaggerated, but that is all thanks to your work. What kind of image did you expect to have, when everytime you enter the battle everyone around explodes. You never just sliced off their heads, no. Everytime you used your katana bones and intestines would fly. Comrades would be hit with their allies missing body pieces and many of them still have nightmares about it."

At least my Explosion Fist' intimidation factor is working properly.

"Is this it? You just wanted to tell me about my apparent fame in Kiri?"

"I also wanted to have a little spar with you and ALL your swords. My sword, Samehada, has wanting to taste your chakra ever since your arrival here in Akatsuki."

Can that sword even take on my Qi? As far as I remember Samehada had problems with natural chakra and seeing as my Qi is at least 50% made up of it I can only see red for the sentient sword.

"I am not sure about your sentient sword trying to eat my chakra. My chakra is different to others and I can already see Samehada having problems with ingesting it. I will not be held responsible should your sword have perfomance issues."

I should have phrased that differently and yes. Kisame has that stupid grin on his face.

"Don't worry. My _greatsword_ has never been disappointing me before nor the ladies."

"Uugh. Let's just get this over with."

I use three Qi Threads and connect them to katanas while both my hands grab the other two katanas. The three flying katana orient themselves above my head and face Kisame.

I orignally created this style of fighting to increase my fighting range to around 6m in every direction around myself. The flying katanas would swoop down and attack my enemies, similar to how I always imagined a hydra fighting against hundreds of enemies. While I jump from enemy to enemy, my flying swords will snap at enemies further away. Blood would fly everywhere each time one of the katana would descend and explode parts of someones body.

This style of fighting is obviously only possible thanks to 'Parallel Processing' and 'Increased Processing Speed'. Currently I have three parts to allocate tasks to.

The first one would always control my main body. The second one controls my flying swords and analyzes the battlefield and the last one is concentrating on genjutsu.

"Do you want to only fight with swords?"

"Don't you dare give me any of that genjutsu crap. I just want to have a good fashioned sword fight."

"Then I congratulate you on being the first person to witness my complete swordstyle. Normally I don't get to use it as I combine my sword-fighting with genjutsu, but now that I don't have to worry about that can I finally release the complete form."

I release six other katana from one of my hidden sealing scrolls and have them fly with my Qi Threads. 2 Katana on my body and 9 Katana flying around my head ready to descend on my foe: Hydra Style.

The style itself is meant for single battles against genjutsu-immune foes or for army fights. To be honest everything about it has only been theory till now especially the part about using nine flying swords. The original only uses three, because I combine the attacks with my Explosion Fist, but seeing as this will be a spar I should be able to keep up with all nine.

"Come on, Kisame. Let's test my 'Hydra Style' on you."

I close the distance to 3m between us and have the the first sword descend.

Kisame blocks the katana with his sword and then swings at empty space behind the Katana. He probably checked if I am using chakra strings to control them. What he doesn't know is that the Qi Threads are literally formed like necks sprouting from my shoulders. They are currently invisible which reduces the threads power and stability, but I don't want people to figure out how the technique really works and made it impossible for Kisame to see it dodge his strike. What I am doing is really close to the Uchiha's Susanoo technique. Both create chakra constructs to resemble bodies and weapons. In my case I have sprouted nine long necks out my shoulder with the katana being their mouths.

Kisame stops bothering with checking for chakra strings and closes the gap between us.

I am a little faster than him, which is my luck, because every swing of his is brutal. He should be way more stronger than me.

I dodge another strike of his and have three heads feint an attack. He falls for them holds up his greatsword, while the two swords on my body aim for his legs.

Kisame notices the danger and jumps out of my range only to confront another three katana in midair. All three collide with his sword and manage to push Kisame back to my side.

I dodge every strike Kisame is aiming at me, while I constantly feint with my flying swords and have another set of swords attack his blind spots.

Whenever he tries to leave my attack zone, he would encounter swords waiting for him only to be pushed back again.

The moment he closed the gap between us, he is forced to beat me to leave my side.

We keep fighting for a few minutes, when I notice my mental fatigue. I managed to keep up with nine swords for about 15 minutes. The moment 'Parallel Processing' increases again I can complete the style and have it run indefinetely.

"How does it feel being trapped here with me Kisame?"

"This is some impressive sword skill you have there lady. No matter where I go swords will be waiting for me. Should I try to attack you, then you would either counter attack or dodge and make an easy target for your flying swords. Should I try to escape, then flying swords will be waiting for me, while you are ready to follow up on any mistakes on my part."

"Unfortunately I am not yet good enough to control it perfectly. Had you managed to ever knock down all three swords that kept intercepting you, then you would have made it out of my trap."

"Don't worry about it. You are what? Half my age? 14 or 15 maybe?"

"The same as Itachi apparently."

"Oho~ Anyway with your skills you would have easily been accepted as one of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri."

"Yeah. I am not too sure about that. The Twinsword, Hiramekarei, is the only one of the seven swords that has me interested. There is also the whole thing about sharpened teeth that every member has to have."

"Twinsword, huh. With your fighting style, the Twinsword is very likely the only one that would fit you. You could try Kiba, but your style is using a lot of feints for which Twinsword is better seeing as both blades can shapeshift into other weapons."

"Anyway I better meet our leader. I was actually supposed to meet someone special."

"Hm. Go ahead. Also don't forget that you own me another spar."

"What?"

"Should you ever get your hands on one of those two swords, then I will help you out. Anyway see you around, kid."

I resealed all my extra weapons and arrive at Pain's location. I can't sense anyone else inside of the room.

"You are finally here."

"Kisame had to have a spar with me."

"Hm. The one who wanted to meet you has yet to arrive."

"Who wants to see me?"

"He is one of our strongest supporters."

"I see."

With nothing to do I just sit down and meditate.

Minutes later the mystery guy finally makes his appearance.

I stand up and look into his direction. He is currently waiting in the shadow in front of me and is surprised that I sensed his arrival.

"So you found me."

A man wearing a orange mask with a spiral symbol on it. There is only one hole in the mask for one of his eyes. People familiar with the original story will know that the eye behind that mask is his Mangekyo Sharingan.

I also notice that Pain has already left the room, which leaves me alone with 'Uchiha boy'.

"Zetsu has been talking about you."

That got his attention. Didn't he know about my connection Zetsu?

"Then that makes you the person of interest Zetsu has been talking about. Did 'Pain' already mention Akatsuki's main goal to you?"

"No, but Zetsu did. The Eye of the Moon Plan. 'Pain' is trying to subdue the bijus, which you will use for your special plan."

"If Zetsu told you about everything then you must be a trustworthy ally."

"I have my own reason for activating that genjutsu."

"That doesn't matter. I will have Zetsu contact you should I ever require your assistance for the plan."

"Got it." That retard really thinks that he is the boss here. If he only knew that Zetsu is controlling him and that I am actually Zetsu's boss, then I am sure he would start flipping out.

Without even saying goodbye, he disappears in a swirl.

Man~ I really want to do the same dimension hopping thing he is doing.

**'You won't be able to do so until you unlock your Rinne Sharingan.'**

'Are you serious?'

**'Of course, Hinata. Still, there is something about this jutsu that caught my attention.'**

'Hm?'

**'I think he is missing one of his original eyes. Something about the way he entered his personal dimension seemed off to me.'**

So she deduced that Obito is missing the Sharingan, which he gave Kakashi.

Anyway I get to my own room and think back to my fight with Kisame.

I have to come up with an easier way to control every sword. People like Sasori are able to control hundreds of puppets, while I struggle with 9 Katana. Unlike puppets they don't even have any hidden weapons or special abilities to keep track of.

The reason why I spent so much of my attention on these swords is actually easy to spot. I constantly control my Qi and make sure that I am not leaking anything. This way I have no Qi usage, but instead could possibly fight forever.

In fact many of my techniques only require so much attention to their execution, because I don't want to waste any of my Qi. I have more Qi than Itachi for example, but I still try to be careful how I use it.

Persevere on and control the Qi or not.

I will just have to keep training my Qi control until there is no leakage. Once I manage that I am able to control thousand flying swords or even more!

* * *

I have been sitting in my room for a few days now.

Every day I would start my energy control exercise, which span from playing different music instruments at the same time to create multiple chakra constructs after animals and have them fight against each other. The rabbits would always win for some reason.

"Everyone is to assemble in our conference room. Itachi, Kakuza and Konan will arrive shortly."

Guess that's enough training for now.

Hopefully Hidan is not trying to convert me to his mad religion. His religion that swears on endless destruction and death. They sound like completely funny guys to me, don't they?

I seal the dango I made into a sealing scroll and go to the conference room.

I wonder how Hidan's immortality actually works. Is it a technique that I could replicate? It could actually be a technique from a real god, then that would at least answer the question why not every Jashin-follower is immortal, if this 'Jashin' specifically chose Hidan.

Hidan is actually one of the few characters I don't have a lot of information on. His immortality was the only thing I really found interesting about him, but seeing him repeatedly stabbing himself got boring real fast.

Hm? When did I arrive in the conference room and why is everybody giving me weird looks?


	29. Chapter 29

**P.O.V Hidan**

I am just a simple mass murderer and Jashinist with his stylish fur jacket and killer scythe walking around Hotspring Country, when 3 fucking weirdos blocked my way.

At first that fucking blue-haired bitch completely baited me with her gorgeous body and I had already prepared myself for a good fucking session of painful moaning, when that other weird wire guy and red-eyes appeared.

I swear that with their completely homo-robes they could have been a musician group or something.

So I did the only thing a good Jashin follow who do: Start a fucking slaughter.

I started out with attacking the wire guy who shot his freaking arm at me!

This guy is fucking cool!

He can split his body up and reconnect them with his wires. How freaking cool is that?!

Anyway once I got his blood on my scythe I prepared the ritual and stabbed myself in the heart to sacrifies that cool fucker.

But you know what that guy did?

He removed his own heart from his body and told me that he still has three spare ones left.

Fucking. Awesome.

That sucker is immortal like me!

Today I can finally torture someone immortal just like me!

Unfortunately red-eyes stopped our fight and that blue bitch started preaching about their organisation.

They had me the moment they started talking about paid slaugther and destruction, but I still played hard to get.

You never know what benefits that will give me.

Anyway we have been walking for a while now towards Rain Country to meet our leader.

I used that time to get information on these stupid heathens and I don't like them at all.

They plan to threaten the world with a weapon capable of mass destruction, which is fucking awesome by the way, but instead of using it to kill everyone they plan to enforce peace.

Boring~

I already prepared myself to kill all these heathens to get my hands on that weapon. I am sure Jashin will be greatly pleased to know that I fucking destroyed this world. Maybe I will even be able to die too?

Red eyes is a boring idiot that does not like to talk. I also heard of these red eyes before. Something about them being good at genjutsu and predicting the future.

It was then that I remembered something about a massacre in Konoha and I started liking him until that idiot just grunted when I asked him how his victims suffered. Boring heathen that simply needs a little push into the right direction. Maybe he will kill everyone next time. At least that sounds like a good plan to pursue in the future! I am sure once that heathen learns of Jashin's great ways he will instantly convert and murder his own family.

Kakuzu, wire guy, is the best one out of everyone here. He still fucking sucks as he only kills for money, but at least he is as awesome as me. I am sure if I can convert that old geezer then that will greatly please Jashin and get me closer to spread Jashin's name.

Then there is that fucking stucked up bitch.

'You will do what Pain tells you to do'. Bitch I am doing what I want to.

'You will not murder your fellow Akatsuki member unless Pain tells you to.' Fuck you bitch. I kill who I want to and especially my 'fellow members' as Jashin sacrifies the blood of my neighbours. Right, she probably does not know of Jashin's words of wisdom that encourage to kill your family, friends, neighbours and well fucking everyone.

'Blablabla Pain- Leader- Pain- Leader- Blabla' I get it you are so annoying and in fucking love with that guy. A shame that a devoted woman like her is a heathen.

Damn. That reminds me that the last woman I enjoyed has been weeks ago. It is rare after all to get a fine specimen to torture.

Fuck that leader guy!

He started introducing all these idiots one by one, with everyone being more weirder than the last one. I mean blue skin? Is that guy a fucking shark? Then there is even a walking plant and that hipster teenager with suicidal tendencies.

'Art is an explosion.'- you have no idea what you are talking about, retard. The only beautiful thing is pain and if you truly enjoy pain then you fucking live it. You cause pain and you wholeheartly accept pain. You just have to love suffering.

Where is that idiots love for his explosives?! Is he even ready to fucking jump into his own fucking explosions?!

Anyway screw them all. Especially that leader.

Who does he think he is and proclaim himself a god?!

Jashin is the only true god!

Just you wait sucker. I kill you, torture your woman and then take your weapon of mass destruction and bring about the end of the world. Fuck yeah, that sounds like a great plan!

"Scew you and your weird ring eyes. I will still spread Jashin's name everywhere I go."

"Do what you must Hidan."

"So, where is that last fucking member? We have been waiting for a few minutes now."

"You are really impatient, un!"

"Fuck you blondie."

"She is here."

I turn to the opening door and see the most beautiful female specimen in my whole immortal life.

Dark blue, shoulder long hair, two long horns that could probably pierce through somebody's chest and an enormous chest with tall build. Damn! She even has a freaking blindfold! Wait what are those things floating around her head? Are those 'Sin Demons'!?

In the 'Teachings of Pain' is a describtion of a goddess that Jashin personally named his 'Priestess of Pain'. She is described as a woman with a tall build, long black horns, a voluptous chest, long black nails and bat-like wings. The priestess is also said to be blind and able to see the future, which is foreseen by Jashin and she is able to conjure so-called 'Sin Demons' that would devour her enemies.

These 'Sin Demons' were described as white creatures closely resembling animals to lower their preys guard and they would then transform into monstrous beings twice the size of houses and kill everything around them. They are said to be created by humanities suffering and the only way to use them is through the priestess.

Could this woman right there be the priestess that our cult has been looking for years now? True she has no white hair and no fucking bat wings, but I am sure her body is still growing and changing. And then there are the 'Sin Demons'!.

Well I am not sure if they really are demons, but I will still have to test her!

If she is a devote follower of Jashin then I will have my fucking answer!

"Oi. You slut over there. How dare you make me waste my time that I could have been slaugthering fucking heathens?!"

* * *

**P.O.V. Hinata**

Everyone is giving me weird looks.

I am sure that I am not that late, so there must be something different going on, which is why I take a closer look at Itachi through my blindfold.

His eyes seem to be focused on something around my head and that something is moving.

I look at that thing flying around my head and am greeted with the cutest expression a baby rabbit could ever make. Two pairs of big round eyes are staring upwards to me.

Crap.

In the past whenever I had been cooking, drawing or just doing something that is not killing, I have been maintaining two certain chakra constructs to train my energy control. Over the years that turned into an unconcious thought that I passively maintained.

Two chakra construct.

One is a representation of Sir. Fluffykins that was controlled by Usagi and another is the baby rabbit called Muffinwaffle that I had created to make my training more worthwile. I totally did not create Muffinwaffle to make both look even cuter together!

Now they have seen it. My darkest secret.

Everyone knows about it.

"Mai... is that Sir. Fluffykins? And possibly his child?"

NOOOOOO ITACHI.

Just pretend that they never existed! How can you even remember Sir.Fluffykins?! I only showed him to you one time. One time!

This is so embarassing!

"..Hn."

"Don't you want to introduce them to us, Mai?"

I am so going to poison you again Itachi!

Fuck it! Now that they know I will have to fully embrace it! I am not going to back down now!

"Hn. This is Sir. Fluffykins" and show them they perfect representation of my Sir. Fluffykins plushie only in white as it is created by my Qi and then slowly lower Muffinwaffle to the ground and have her cutely hop in front of me "and this is his daugther Muffinwaffle."

Everyone is dumbfounded, well everyone except Konan, Itachi and Zetsu, who are trying not to laugh their asses off, and Deidara.

"..cute."

Oi. Konan stop giving me that intense stare!

"Adorable, un! Now they only need to explode and they would be perfect!"

Don't make me explode Sir Fluffykins and Muffinwaffle!

"Who would have thought that our Horned Reaper would have such a cute side to her."

"You wouldn't be saying that, Kisame, if you knew wha-"

"Oi. You slut over there. How dare you make me waste my time that I could have been slaugthering fucking heathens?!"

Who the hell called me slut. Wait, is that Hidan?! No one calls me a slut.

"What did you call me, old man?!"

"Old man?!"

"Yeah just take a look at yourself. With that retarded grey hair you are obviously... what? A hundred years old? You should just retire, old man."

"You. Bitch! I will fucking kill you!"

"Oho~ didn't your parents teach you to set a good example for others and not use those dirty words? I am really sorry for your parents to have cared for such a vulgar old man."

"Get. The. Fuck. Over. Here! Meet my beloved scythe!"

Hidan takes out his scythe and jumps into the air towards me. I still remember that requires a drop of my blood to really be a danger to me, which is why instead of fighting him in close range, I make use of my energy training and expand Sir. Fluffykins to his battle size during training.

Sir. Fluffykins is now two meters tall and standing on two legs. With his front paws he is holding onto a gigantic double-axe and blocks Hidan's attack, making him fly back to where he came from.

"It transformed?"

Everyone is slightly surprised by Sir. Fluffykins change, but the two most surprised are Sasori and ...somehow Hidan?

"What are you going to do now old man?!"

Without even answering he rushes back into the fight and tries to beat up Sir. Fluffykins.

The emphasis is one 'tries' as everyone of his swings are blocked by Sir. Fluffykins axe and make it impossible for Hidan to advance.

It is really sad to see Hidan struggling that much against Sir. Fluffykins.

True, I have to keep pushing Qi into Sir. Fluffykins everytime he is hit and parts of his body disperses, but the really sad thing is seeing a supposedly S-rank shinobi struggling against a white-chakra construct, which looks like a humanoid rabbit with a super cute face and ears.

"Pain. I want one of those creatures. They are so cute and look really fluffy.... and of course it would be good to have other strong members on our side!"

Oi Konan the persona you have built up over years is crumbling.

"Old man... is swinging your 'love tool' everything you can do?"

"Fuck you bitch!"

"And again with your vulgar words. Itachi? Is that our new member?"

"Hn. He is supposedly immortal."

"Immortal, hm? Hey old man. Are you really immortal?"

Another attack from Hidan is deflected and I have Sir. Fluffykins stop attack and slowly repair his body.

"Of course you heathen! Jashin has granted me with the perfect body to fulfill his orders!"

That reminds me of something. I take a closer look at Hidan's body with my Tenseigan and can make out another type of energy radiating from his body than chakra. Similar to how every cell in my body is filled with Qi, his black energy is filling his whole body too. That energy is probably what keeps him alive. Interesting.

Guess I will have some fun with him for now.

"Leader? Is it alright to test our new member? He is somehow really weak."

"...Do it."

Guess Pain is also slightly irritated by him.

It is a shame that I left most of my equipment in my room, but it should be quite simple to test Hidan's body.

I split up my conciousness with one part taking control of Sir. Fluffykins and another readies itself to trap Hidan in a genjutsu, while the main body closes the distance to Hidan.

Hidan, surprised that I would rush to him, takes a moment to prepare for an attack and is hit by my genjutsu. He should be seeing multiple versions of me closing in on him, while the room around him is now only an empty and black space. That genjutsu is actually inspired by the Second Hokage's 'Bringer of Darkness Technique'. The original robs someone of their eyesight and has them struggle blindly around the battlefield, but unlike the original my version simply modifies the area around them. The biggest benefit is that instead of simply robbing someone's vision I can trick it and have myself disappear and reappear.

Unfortunately that technique is expensive to maintain.

Hidan is swinging around his scythe to kill my clones and it only takes a short moment for him to realize that he has completely lost sight of me, or anyone else for that matter.

Everyone else outside can see me casually walking over to him with Sir. Fluffykins at my side, who is ready to grab Hidan for my experiment.

"Bitch! Where are you!? Come and face your suffering!"

Seriously... that guy is way to arrogant. He obviously does not care that he is trapped inside of my genjutsu and ignores any possible danger.

Well, he is immortal after all.

"Old man~ I wonder how many body parts you can lose and still talk with that dirty mouth of yours~"

"Come on then bitch! Try me!"

I extend a Qi thread towards Hidan's right shoulder and tap it sligthly. He immediately overreacts and swings with his scythe into empty space.

During his swing Sir. Fluffykins' axe disappears, and with it the Qi it is made out of returns to me, and grabs Hidan's arms.

Hidan tries to free himself and ultimately fails even keeping grab of his weapon.

Now that Hidan is perfectly held in place by Sir. Fluffykins, I have the genjutsu dissolve and inspect his scythe.

The scythe has three red blades and at the end of it is connected to an iron cable, which is bound to Hidan's hips. His weapon is also really heavy and makes it hard to wield.

"Oi Bitch! Don't you dare touch my weapon! Wait until I get out of here! I will fucking murder your ass with my scythe!!!"

"Oh come on and shut up. You are way too pathetic for that. It took me one genjutsu to beat you. Don't you think that is pathetic? Or did you think your immortality will save you from me?"

Seeing as Hidan still tries to free himself from Sir. Fluffykins, I start with the experiment to determine the effects of this weird black energy on him.

Writing tools and a small notebook are released from one of my storages scrolls and hand them to Muffinwaffle who readies itself to write down test results. She obviously looks super adorable trying to hold a pencil with her paws.

I create a shortsword made out of Qi and try to slice off one of his legs. It takes me three swings to completely sever his legs from his body.

"IT HURTS!!!"

"Sturdy skin, dense muscles and improved bone structure. Roughly 250 to 280 to slice off in one swing." Everything I say is noted down by Mufinwaffle.

"Subject feels pain and loses blood."

I take another swing and remove part of his thigh.

"AARRGH"

Both missing parts are then held together by myself and I can see the energy flowing inside of them.

The black energy is trying to connect with itself and actually speeds up the healing process.

"Enhanced regeneration. Possible to reconnect lost limbs."

With my Tenseigan I can also see that the energy is even connected to Hidan's main body and trying to reconnect with it even though the missing leg is currently 3 meters away from the main body.

"I will now start testing if you can recover body parts that are completely destroyed."

Hidan is now looking at me with a slightly different look than before. He must not have expected me to truly test the limits of his body.

Well what should I say? He pissed me off and I am really curious how his immortality works.

"Oi. Bitch. Can't we just stop this?"

"Nope and now keep your mouth shut, unless I am asking you a question."

I raise my shortsword and combine it with the Explosion Fist to completely destroy his other leg.

"AAAARRGHH BITCH!! IT FUCKING HURTS! HURTS HURTS HURTS!"

His leg is shredded into multiple pieces and the black energy from those cells is slowly moving into Hidan's direction.

Does that mean he can regenerate his lost body parts? Wouldn't that mean that the Hidan from the original story would have eventually recovered his whole body?

"Hmm. Say, do your limbs regrow?"

"FUCKING HELL YES. NOW RELEASE ME!"

"In this case there is an easy solution to kill you."

I swing at his body and swing and swing and swing until his whole body is cut into multiple little pieces.

I spread his body parts all around the room and analyze their energy flow. It behaves the same way with the first lost limb and the energy stays with their respective body parts.

"Body parts cannot regrow as long as a copy of it exists. Write that down Muffinwaffle." Who in turn flaps her ears at me.

"Sasori do you want to take a look at his body too? Finding out about other ways of immortality might be a great help for your studies."

Many of the Akatsuki members is put off by Hidan's screams and my bloody appearance, except of course Zetsu, who seems to be salivating, and Sasori, who must be used to these sights.

I actually expected Deidara to be used to seeing exploded body parts, but he somehow is avoiding to look at me.

"Girl, you are willing to share your specimen with me?"

"Of course. Is it not our duty to tell Hidan all about his limitation and get rid of his misplaced arrogance? Having a body that does not die is in no way a reason to grow arrogant, especially not when you are a pathetic loser. Besides his whole body is a interesting puzzle to solve!"

"You are right. We would be doing him a disservice to not tell him about his own abilities and limiations."

"I am also thinking that in the case our subject suddenly stops living that you could have him join the ranks your puppets."

"...girl. You know how to deal with this old man."

Sasori is coming closer to Hidan's body pieces and I start explaining to him what I could 'feel' from his body parts. We both discuss for a while what that black energy might be until even Kisame joins the fray.

"Samehada describes that energy as rotten and bloodthirsty."

"Hmm. Could it be related to his faith? I could see his spiritual chakra being transformed and affected by his faith for his god, which in turn has that weird effect on his body. Maybe that is also the reason why Hidan is not using any jutsu, because he simply can't with his twisted chakra. Spiritual energy to hold his body together and physical energy to boost and recover his body."

"Possibly. That would make him a unique specimen for my puppets."

"True. Anyway maybe we should put him back together again. His insults and screaming stopped a few minutes ago and it might be that destroying his body like this could have negative effects on his psyche."

"Girl. He is your victim."

"Meh. I could also first try to fry his whole body and then have it try to regenerate. Fufufufufu."

"... Mai you are really evil."

"You are almost on Orochimaru's level."

I throw all of Hidan's pieces into one of the rooms corners and clean myself with my Qi, when Pain starts speaking.

"Are you finally done with testing our new member?"

"Yes and he is pathetically weak. I am sorry for whoever is going to be his partner."

"That will be Kakuzu."

Kakuzu is clearly not amused, while Konan is still giving me that intense stare of hers.

"Now that we found our last member, we can finally start with our main goal: The capture of all biju. Sasori and Deidara will be preparing themselves for the One-Tails and Three-Tails. Hidan and Kakuzu will go after the Two-Tails and the Seven-Tails. Kisame and Zetsu will prepare themselves for the capture of the Four-Tails and Eight-Tails. Konan and I will be going after the Five-Tails and Six-Tails, while Itachi and Mai will be capturing the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails."

And I will bet with you that whatever plan Pain prepared for the retrieval for the biju will greatly change in the future.

"We are right now lacking on information about the whereabouts of their Jinchuriki and their abilities, which is why this will be your responsibility for the upcoming years: Intel and preparation. During that time I want you all to keep fulfilling missions to destabilize the shinobi village's economy and try to find information about Orochimaru's whereabouts. We won't let traitors live. You are dismissed for now. I will let you know about your missions in a few days after Hidan completely recovered..."

He is only saying that to make me feel bad about my actions.

Everyone quickly leaves the room except for Konan and Itachi (and of course the flesh lump in one of the corners).

"Mai...could I pet your pets?"

"Sure."

I didn't expect Konan to dissolve into paper and instantly reappear beside Muffinwaffle.

Guess I will be forced to keep maintaing Muffinwaffle until Konan is satisfied.

"Mai. How long do you think will Hidan take to recover?"

"I don't know Itachi. My estimate would be around a day to two days at most. We could also try asking him."

"Hn."

"Hidan? You awake there?"

His eyes take on a fearful look once he notices me.

"...fucking bitch. Why are you here?"

"Just seeing how you are doing."

"Fuck you. Are you sure that you are not a jashinist? No normal human would torture someone like that."

"Oh you~ I would do that only to people that really piss me off. Besides we only spent a short while together. Imagine what fun we could have when I start dissecting you for days~"

Ok. That went too far. Hidan is now starting to look really creepy. Is that lust in his eyes? Damn.

"Anyway. Itachi want to eat something? I made some dango again."

"Hn."

"See you Hidan."

"Fuck you bitch!"

Right before leaving the room and deactivating Muffinwaffle Hidan says something I couldn't quite understand from the distance.

"She has to be the priestess!"


	30. Chapter 30

It has almost been a year since every Akatsuki member met in Amekagure.

Ever since Itachi and I have been travelling and doing missions.

We went to Grass Country to hunt Missing-nin that tried to free their allies from the famous 'Blood Prison' in Grass. The large containment facility is actually a large castle called 'Hozuki Castle' which got its name from the hozuki plants around it.

We had a brief encounter with Missing-nin in Water Country and even took down a few of the rebels. The hunt itself went fairly easy as everyone of them would immediately surrender in hopes to not face the Horned Reapder...

We had an assassination mission in Hotsprings to kill corrupt officials. The whole mission was ordered by Gato, who in the short future would terrorize Wave Country.

Of course there were many other missions around bandit subjugations to killing Missing-nin.

Even though we have been killing for almost a year now and most of these kills went to me, my levels did not increase as much as I expected them to.

_**Name:**_ | _**Hinata Hyuga**_ | _**Level:**_ | _**53**_  
---|---|---|---  
_**Health:**_ | _**7150/8090**_ | _**Mana:**_ | _**0**_  
_**Physical E:**_ | _**5240/7390**_ | _**Spiritual E:**_ | _**4680/7820**_  
_**Strength:**_ | _**200**_ | _**Constitution:**_ | _**203**_  
_**Dexterity:**_ | _**342**_ | _**Intelligence:**_ | _**261**_  
_**Wisdom:**_ | _**256**_ | _**Charisma:**_ | _**133**_  
_**Stat Points:**_ | _**72**_ | _**Talent Points:**_ | _**1**_  
  
"Are you hurt Hinata?"

Itachi somehow prefers calling me Hinata whenever we are alone even though I insist that he calls me by my fake name instead.

"Only some scratches. That last ninja just had to stick dozens of explosive notes on himself that I accidentally activated with my attack. Deidara would have been happy to see that explosion."

"Hn. I am sure he would have tried to take a photo of that moment."

Yes... that is another thing that changed. A few weeks after my talk about art with Sasori and Deidara, he bought himself a camera and started taking photographs of his own explosions.

'Explosions may be a fleeting thing, but with my photography I can try to capture that fleeting moment and hold onto it for eternity.'

Even Sasori seemed to be impressed by Deidara's new ideology and started thinking about new ways to express himself.

Some of his new puppets now try to convey certain stories.

There is one pair of puppets that he had killed during one of their hunts. These puppets were originally Hotspring shinobi that were captured by Missing-nin.

Both were a pair of twins that kept each other safe until they eventually died against the Missing-nin.

Before their death, they hugged and died in each other's arms.

Sasori took those two and turned them into one of his new puppets: Gemini.

Gemini is super disgusting to be honest, but the puppet is also really strong for some reason.

The puppet has two heads both equipped with mouths that can spew poison gas, four arms from which two are equipped with flamethrowers and the other two with a high-pressure water gun and two bodies stuck together which are filled with a highly flammable and sticky solution.

Gemini is also able to wield wind release from the older brother and lightning release from the younger sister.

Both Deidara and Sasori really like Gemini as it perfectly captures the last moment of two dying souls for eternity.

For weeks they have been working together to create a new level of puppets that combine fleeting moments and eternal beauty.

Deidara would lure their victims and Sasori would create a story for them to revolve around.

Their victims would then die exactly the way as their playwrights determined and to be honest some of these plays are really vicious.

Deidara and Sasori would constantly try to create fear, despair, love, hope and other emotions to get new material.

The only thing they still disagree on is that Deidara is trying to equip the puppets with explosions, while Sasori does not want to risk his puppets being destroyed.

I might have created a pair of monsters...

"Yeah...at least Sasori and Deidara are now combining their efforts, instead of constantly bickering between each other."

"Hn. Let's take a rest around that hill over ther-*cough*."

"Itachi?"

"*cough* I am fine. *cough*"

Is that blood?!

"Fine? Do you call coughing blood fine?"

"This blood has been on my hand the whole time."

"Don't you start lying to me Itachi. I clearly saw you coughing blood just now."

"Hn. *cough*"

"Fuck! What happened? Are you poisoned?"

"...no."

Oh god.

"So no poison then. Maybe your lung is pierced or something. Let me have a loo-"

"No Hinata."

Please don't be what I think it is.

"This has been going on for a few months now."

"...an illness then. Did you have someone check your body?"

"No. No one in Akatsuki is a skilled Medic-nin and there are not many occasions to search for one."

"You idiot! If you had mentioned something then we could have made a detour somewhere."

"Hn."

Fucking Itachi. He is not even looking guilty.

"You should know that I care about you."

Oh never mind. He just averted his eyes.

"Let me check your body."

Now I am not the best iryonin out there especially when it comes too illnesses, but my advantage is that my Qi is best when it comes to healing and thanks to it I may be the best surgeon out there, that is why when my diagnosis jutsu told me that the probleme with Itachi is his heart and that he need an organ transplant, I was actually relieved.

But first...

"Itachi, we need to talk."

Seeing the intensity of my gaze, he didn't reply, he just moved after me and we prepared our camp in silence.

It was only when the sky is dark and we were sitting next to each other by the fire that I looked at him.

"I can heal you, but do you want me to?"

He turned slowly toward me.

"It has not been a few month, has it? you have been ill before even leaving Konoha."

He averted his gaze.

"Itachi, I know you are guilty about what happened, you blame yourself and that is completely normal, but without you forget about the Uchiha children you saved, Konoha may be no more by now..."

I took his hand in mine, he didn't resist simply gripped my hand tightly.

"You know that I care about you, but if you don't want to be healed, nothing I will do will make a difference."

We stayed silent with Itachi looking intently at the camp fire.

"If you asked me one year ago, I would tell you that I wont accept any healing. All I thought about was having Sasuke kill me and end this pain I have been feeling since then, But now..."

He turned his eyes to look at me, and I breath was caught by the intensity of his gaze.

"The moment I saw that painting, I thought about leaving you and I could not bear the thought, for the first time I could not feel any pain."

I gulp audibly, my heart is pounding...

"Hinata, I want you to heal me, just to stay with you."

His hand gripped the back of my neck, it wasn't painful but forceful none the less, slowly his face was getting closer and his lips met mine in a passionate but chaste kiss.

I was intoxicated barely registering getting naked, the grass felt cold to my bare back but the heat I felt could not be extinguished.

Itachi was looking at me with intense red eyes, trying and most likely succeeding in imprinting every inch of my body with his sharingan, while I do the same with mine.

Itachi's Body is the work of art, I should have become a sculptor not a painter, at this moment I felt like I would have made a masterpiece surpassing any Greek from my world out of what I saw.

Itachi bent down for another kiss and slowly he eased himself inside of me.

I welcomed the pain with a simple whimper and he stopped for a moment before sheathing himself completely. I felt something warm travel between us but was too focused on the blissful fullness I was experiencing.

Itachi didn't move waiting for me to regain my bearing, we simply looked into each other's eyes with me panting slightly.

When I was ready I nodded and he started moving slowly for me to get used to his girth. it was exhilarating feeling Itachi inside of me, and every time he retract I felt something missing, only to be rewarded by relief brought by fullness the next moment.

Itachi kept a slow pace for a long time and I didn't force him to change the pace, neither of us wanting this moment to end. But when he started getting faster, I could not help crying out, crossing my legs behind his back and my arms around his neck in a silent pleas for more and he obliged.

I felt something built and with a finale cry I came with Itachi riding with my orgasm.

With one finale thrust and a content sigh he came and felt him spill warm liquid all the way inside prompting me to moan.

I felt Itachi collapse on top of me but was still too high to regiter anything properly.

When I calmed down I looked at Itachi still using my breasts as pillow and felt a little annoyed.

"Itachi, you're heavy."

"Hn."

Translation: I feel too good to move.

"But you should be the gentlemen here and let me use you as a pillow."

"hn."

Translation: make me.

"Do you want dango?"

Before I noticed, I was comfortably relaxing with my head on his left shoulder and my body glued t his warmth.

...

The silence was confortable, nether of us wanted break it and before long I felt my eyes close, distantly feeling wet lips on my forehead.


	31. Chapter 31

I slowly woke up to bright light.

**'So still feeling sore~?'**

'Shut up!'

I'm really not in the mod to bicker with a goddess. But when I remember last night, I felt refreshed, it wasn't my first time, me and Lea weren't virgin, but I don't know if it's because I am now a girl or because it's Itachi, but this time was different.

Speaking of different, I felt my body has changed somehow, first my Qi that has been stagnent this whole time started to condense into a ball, it's still small but This is proof of a breakthrough, and then my body also started taking in more energy, I feel like once the ball of Qi is condensed there will be change, good.

Also my eye awakened? hmm...not bad.

Still I don't want too open my eyes, I can feel a gaze on me and am too confortable to wake up.

...

"Good morning."

Tsk, kill joy. Tilting my head I met gaze with an always stoic Uchiha.

"Good morning."

When my Tenseigan took in his form, I was astonichd to find that Itachi has Qi coursing through him, it was slowly merging with his chakra.

Is this that bullshit yin and yang or whatever they call in xianxia? This is too early.

I was returned to the present when Itachi took me in his arm and started moving toward the river, where we started cleaning ourselves, the whole time nether of us spoke but the silence was rilaxing and it all felt natural.

Dressing up started eating our breakfast, Dango.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped moving and topped sideways, I made my way to his prone figure and started poking him.

"That was for not telling me about your illness."

Needless to say he got his revenge that night.

* * *

After telling Pain via Skypering that Itachi was needs medical intervention and that our team would not be taking any mission for the time being we started making our way toward one of my hideouts, I had Zetsu prepare everything I would need and clean the expe.. operation room for me.

Two weeks later, I had Itachi lie on top of a stone bed naked with operation tools I...burrowed by the side.

I put a hand on his forehead.

"Are you ready?"

At his nod, I injected medical chakra making him pass out.

"Zetsu."

Two white Zetsu appeared, one my personal butler and the other I never saw before.

"Yes princess."

"You help me with the operation."

I turned then to not butler.

"You rest on the bed."

"yes princess."

Without any more prompt, my butler made his way to the other side of Itachi and the other Zetsu led down on the second bed next to Itachi's. I made my way in front of him and started cutting his Stomach exposing his heart before delicately cutting it all the while Zetsu didn't complain. Once I got the heart, I put a stasis seal on it and putting it on a plate.

Ignoring the dead Zetsu, I made my way back to Itachi passing the plate to my butler. I repeated the same process on Itachi. The moment I cut off his heart, my right hand kept glowing, using medical jutsu to keep him alive while using my left hand I took the white heart from Zetsu and put inserted it where it now belong.

Merging the new heart was nearly effortless, it felt like the heart was more eager than any one.

"Ok, you can go now."

"As you wish princess."

While closing the incision I ordered Zetsu, good boy he didn't even bat an eye at the corps of his brethren.

Once everything was in order, I inspected the change with my eyes. I noted that Itachi's Qi fuse with the heart and was circulating along Itachi's whole body, with hashirama cells and Qi, his body was transforming, every cell was starting to become alive like my heavenly body, or at least a version of it, even his eyes that should be deteriorating are starting to transform, if this goes on within a week he would have an eternal mangekyou and his body would have stopped changing becoming more powerful with a lot more chakra than before.

Since Itachi is the idiot he is I won't let him wake up before then.

I made my way to the sink to wash my hands, looking at my reflection or more importantly my sharingan, I concentrated and felt the change, they were now the purple rinnegan, I wonder how Pain would feel if he saw that he was not so unique as a god.

* * *

A boring week later, I was relaxing on a confortable chair, fighting back boredom with reading a scroll only wearing a bathrobe.

It was at this moment I felt Itachi stir in the bedroom. since I knew he would be waking up about this time, I made my way toward the dango and glass of water I prepared before going toward our sleeping princess. Normally dango was not good for patients but Itachi was no normal patient, his body would always be making sure to be in top condition, It would be difficult from now on for him to get sick.

While musing I made it to the room where Itachi was inspecting his hands with wide eyes, well as wide as possible for itachi.

"How do you feel?"

I asked while sitting on the bed, putting the plate of dango on his lap and water by his side.

Once he saw dango he started gurgling like no tomorrow barely remembering to drink water. I waited for him to finish eating and gathering himself before he started talking.

"I feel strong, I barely recognize my body... and my eyes, I never remember seeing better than this."

"Good, as expected of me!"

I said matter of fact, I was not going to talk about Hashirama cells, even thought Itachi must have already suspected something like this.

"Do you want anything? or would you rahter sleep longer?"

Itachi looked me over.

"No, I slept enough, what I want is..."

He put a hand on the cord tying the bathrobe and with a tug it came undone, falling and exposing my nakedness to sharingan red.

"You, bent down and hands on the bed."

"Did someone told you, that you are quite spoiled?"

"Hn."

I still did it, giving him a good view of my backside. I flt him stirr behind me and with a slap to my ass I started trembling with excitement. His hand traveled my back caressing my spine and giving me goosebumps. gripping my neck to force me to bend my back and started kissing and licking my earlobe.

Itachi was too good, it feels like he knows when to make it rough and when it needs to be gentle lovemaking.

I felt him penetrated me and while tugging at my hair, he started moving roughly alternating between fast and slow it was maddening and I crying and moaning uncontrollably.

He tugged my head back b the hair and I found my back flush against his front, my head bent back on his shoulder and he kissed me without relenting in his movement.

With a final tug at my nipple, I moaned while came. we stayed like that not moving, savoring the moment, but then I moved and knelt in front of him. He still didn't come and I refuse let him hanging and disappoint him.

I took his length inside my mouth making sure to not poke him with my horns, and Itachi's hands found them self on the back of my head moving it the pace he wants and making sure my hair won't get in the way.

Slurping sound invaded the room as I moved my tongue while relaxing my head for Itachi, even if it was meaningless with the byakugan, I still looked up, meeting his intoxicated gaze, he started moving faster and deeper, and I had to be careful not to gag with him hitting the back of my throat.

With a finale thrust all the way inside, he emptied his load that I drank careful not to cough. when he released me and took his length out we, we were both panting, and like it was natural, we lied down with his arm around me.

"Missed you."

"Hn."

Translation: sorry.


End file.
